MoonLight
by AlaskaVampire
Summary: What will happen when Bella, Edward, and Renesmee return to Forks? Breaking Dawn Spolier! Please take time to read! Twilight is Meyers and I respect!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Homecoming Bella s PoV

It had been nearly a year since I had been turned into a vampire, and I had never felt better. In the past year, I d had a complete transformation, in the literal sense of the words. The color of my eyes had darkened to almost a golden-brown: the same color of freshly-baked cornbread. I still had to wear sunglasses or contacts in public, because the color was so inhuman. This annoyed me the worst. My strength, while it had weakened a bit, was still incredible. I was as strong as my husband, Edward, and a little bit faster than him, which I loved dearly. My skin was still the pale complexion I had during my first few days of being a vampire, and I looked as if I had never seen a second of daylight, though that wasn t too much of a stretch. I glittered and glowed in the sunlight, which made it dangerous to be out in public during a particularly sunny day.

This is exactly why Edward, my daughter Renesmee, and I lived in New Hampshire. The bad thing about living in New Hampshire, was that, compared to Forks, Washington, it was completely on the other side of the United States. But there were a lot of good things too. For one thing, the weather was mostly cloudy all year round. There were rarely any sunny days, especially where we lived. For any normal human, it would have been depressing. But for a family of vampires, including one half-vampire, it was perfect.

We lived in a cabin in a forest just an hour s drive from Dartmouth College. I didn t attend the college, but since I had to tell my parents and my friends that I was attending Dartmouth, it was a good idea to make it believable. The forest we lived in was filled with animals and barely had any visitors from mortals. Perfect for vegetarian vampires . We could have our fill of the wildlife, and nobody would notice.

The seven-o-clock p.m. flight to Seattle, Washington is now boarding, a clear, cool voice said over the p.a. system.

Edward, Renesmee and I were headed for Forks, Washington, but we would have to fly to Seattle. We would be going home for mine and Nessie s birthdays. Of course, they weren t normal birthdays. A vampire s birthday was basically the day of the year we had become a vampire. But, for me, it was so close to my human birthday, it didn t matter much. Nessie s birthday was three days before mine, so it was only smart to celebrate our birthdays together. Not that I liked celebrating my birthday.

Carlisle and Esme would meet us when we arrived at approximately five-o-clock in the morning. It had taken a lot of planning to get ready for this trip. First of all, we were going to have to travel by night, and since we wanted to get to Forks quickly, we would have to travel by airplane. Unfortunately, this was Renesmee s first time on an airplane. It was also the first time Renesmee had been around humans in quite a while. I was very worried, but Edward assured me she would be fine. Of course, it took a lot of persuasion

Flashback begins:

The week prior to our trip was quite eventful. On Wednesday evening, after Nessie had fallen asleep, Edward and I were planning our schedule.

So on Friday, the day before our plane trip, we will go hunting, I said to Edward, as I read through the piece of paper he was writing on.

I thought that would probably be the best idea, Edward said, It will be a long trip, and I d hate to get hungry.

I couldn t help but agree.

We need to make sure Nessie has had her fill too, Edward said, I can t imagine a cup of human blood will be on the menu.

Renesmee s nickname didn t bother me as much as it had when she was born. Nessie was a wonderful nickname, and as long as no one compared my daughter to the Loch Ness Monster, I would be happy with it.

That s probably an accurate guess, I said.

Nessie s appetite had been on a metaphorical rollercoaster over the past few months. While she didn t have a demanding appetite for human blood, there were still times that she craved it.

Carlisle had expected it and had express-shipped a large box of packages of human blood to us. The day we picked that up from the UPS store in the city proved to be an interesting one. Thankfully, there weren t any difficult questions for us to answer. Because we put the blood on ice, it lasted a long time, and there were still a number of packages in the freezer at the moment.

Other than blood, Nessie s appetite was the same as any normal vegetarian vampire, even though she wasn t your normal vampire. Nessie s growth spurt had slowed down over the past few months, but she was still roughly the size of a normal eight-or-nine year old child. She was quite strong, and, as a result, quite a nice addition in our hunts in the forest. I didn t like when Nessie had wanted to hunt at first. But once we taught her, and made sure she was safe, I started getting accustomed to the idea.

Have you told Charlie we were coming? Edward asked me.

I was going to call him today, I said, having planned on it for a few days now and had yet to get around to it.

Do you know what you are going to tell him? Edward asked.

I cringed when he asked me that. I hated to lie to my father, and I had been doing quite a bit of that ever since I became a vampire. It was something I had to expect. I wouldn t put my father in danger just because I wanted to keep honest with him. It was need to know with my father, and unfortunately he didn t need to know.

I was thinking of telling him that I dropped out of Dartmouth, I said.

Edward s expression turned hard. I hated when he did this. I could never tell how he felt.

I don t see why that is a problem, I said, I never enrolled into the college anyway.

It s just part of the story, Bella, Edward said, How many times do I have to repeat that?

At least a thousand more times. Anyway, I was ready for that.

Story schmory, I said, waving a dismissive hand, Our daughter looks like she has aged two or three years since we moved away from Forks, and I already have to endure my father s surprise when he sees her.

Charlie knows Nessie is err special, Edward said.

Exactly, I said, And because our daughter is so special, she can t attend a normal school, so my father will believe that she is home-schooled.

Which isn t far from the truth, of course, Edward said.

Exactly! I said, again, So my explanation to Charlie is that I am a stay-at-home mother and Nessie s teacher.

And what am I? Edward asked.

A rookie police officer, I said, cringing.

I didn t know how he would take that. But to my surprise, he laughed that adorable throaty laugh I loved.

Charlie will love that! he laughed.

That is what I am hoping for, I said.

And are you going to tell Jacob we re coming? Edward asked, and I could hear him grinding his teeth when he said that.

I err already did, I admitted.

Oh, Edward said, simply.

You know Jacob calls every other week, I said.

Yes, Edward said through his teeth, If my family and your father didn t call us, I would disconnect our phone.

Jacob would be upset, I said, frowning, I would be upset, and you know that Nessie would be unbearable.

When Jacob called, he didn t just want to talk to me. Most of the time, he wanted to talk to Nessie, and Nessie loved to talk to him. Off the phone, Nessie didn t do much talking. She still loved to communicate with me and Edward through touch and our minds. But when Jacob called, Nessie was a chatter-box. Nessie s non-vocal communication was almost unbearable for Edward. Nessie s voice was soothing, and Edward loved it. If I didn t have a say in it, Edward would have forced Nessie to talk to us for at least an hour a day. I, of course, didn t want to force anything on my daughter and Edward didn t want to make me unhappy, so I usually won those arguments.

Well, if Jacob knows, Edward said, I ll have to remember to give him and the mutts an open invitation.

I groaned. Of course. The party. I hated parties, and Edward knew that. He accidentally brought up the fact that there was going to be a birthday party. When I complained, he said it wasn t just for me, but for Nessie. Even though Nessie looked eight or nine, she still would only be a year old in a few days time. Nessie would, of course, love the party and that was why I agreed to it. Edward knew I was still mad that I was included in the party s special guests, and that was when he blamed Alice for the idea. Ah Alice. The ungodly beautiful bane of my non-social existence and also my sister-in-law. I should have known she was behind it.

I decided it was time to change the subject, so Edward wouldn t get into the party plans.

So, about Nessie, I said.

What about her? Edward asked.

Well, I said, This will be her very first plane ride. You know it is going to be hard for her. And she hasn t been around a large group of humans in a long time. Do you think she will be ready for it?

I think so, Edward said, We give her a cup or two of human blood before the trip, and she ll be happy.

You know I don t like forcing that on her, I said, frowning.

It s what we have to do, Edward said.

He smiled, and I could have hit him. It was one of those beautiful, breathtaking smiles that even an immortal would faint at the sight of it. I didn t faint, but I gave into it. I kissed him, and he returned it with that strong, fierce passion that couldn t be endured by any human, but was the kind that I cherished. It nearly mimicked the same passionate kiss we shared when he first held me in his strong arms the day I became a vampire, but it was also unique in its own way. That is what I loved about it. That is what I loved about him. Only when the fire in my throat burned to an almost unbearable heat did I break the kiss.

Mmm, I muttered, dreamily, Still as good as the first time.

Edward laughed. And that finished our conversation for the night, even though the rest of the night was still ours for the taking. While it was true, that we couldn t sleep, we still used those night hours for good purposes. There were also times that we used it for really good purposes. I had a feeling it would be one of those nights

Flashback ends

Edward, Nessie and I boarded the flight and took our seats. Nessie took the window seat, and I sat right beside her.

You okay, Nessie? I asked my daughter, as Edward put our on-board luggage in the overhead compartment.

Nessie put her hand to my face, and through our minds, she told me she was perfect. Of course she was. I didn t need to hear it from her to know that.

That s a good girl, I said. Ready to see Grampa and Jacob?

Nessie nodded happily, as Edward took the aisle seat beside me.

An attendant came by a few minutes later. She had short blond hair, tucked under her short purple hat. She was rather attractive for a human, and I noticed a few of the men around us gawking at her. I couldn t help but roll my eyes behind my sunglasses.

Would any of you like pillows and a blanket when the plane gets in the air? she asked.

I think that would be fine, Edward said.

Would your beautiful daughter like something? she asked, Perhaps to color on? Or read? Maybe drink?

I glanced at the attendant as she took a second look at us. Was she thinking how odd it was that a couple who looked as young as we did had a daughter that old? Perhaps Edward would tell me. I ignored it for the moment and turned to Nessie. This would be her first test of the trip. I was pleasantly surprised when she only smiled.

She s shy, I said to the attendant, not looking at her, But I think she ll be fine.

All right, the attendant said, smiling, By the way, my name is Penelope. Penny for short. Call me, and I will be happy to be of service.

Thank you, I said.

The attendant moved on to the next seat.

Get some sleep, I said to Nessie, We will be in Forks when you wake up.

She nodded and turned her attention to the window.

We ll need to keep an eye on that Penelope, Edward breathed in my ear, She s having trouble deciding whether Nessie is our adopted or biological daughter.

I thought so, I whispered, low enough only for Edward to hear, She wouldn t say anything, would she?

Don t you worry about it, Edward whispered, his lips turned up in that dashing smile of his.

I still couldn t help but worry.

It s a night trip, Edward whispered, so I think we all need to at least pretend we will sleep through some of the trip.

I silently groaned. Feigning sleep was something I wasn t used to. It might prove to be difficult. It was a good thing I was wearing my sunglasses.

Don t worry, Edward said, It s easier than you think.

Really? I asked, skeptical.

It s basically like a very long day-dream, Edward laughed softly.

Uh-huh, I said, And what do you usually day-dream about?

Recently, you mean? he asked.

He looked at me and grinned. If I could blush, my face would give away my thoughts. Lucky Edward couldn t read my mind.

--------------------------------------

The take-off and landing were both a bit rough for Nessie, and during both events, she held onto my hand. Her feelings were sent toward me in waves, and I had to do my best to calm her down. When we landed, however, she was peaceful again.

We retrieved our luggage and met Carlisle and Esme in the airport. Nessie, of course, was extremely happy to see them. She ran over to Carlisle, and he hugged her.

Oh! Carlisle said, softly, You are getting big. Last time I saw you, I could pick you up. Do you remember? It s hard to believe you are only a year old.

Carlisle, shh! Esme hushed her husband.

Oh, yes, Carlisle said, Sorry, dear. Sometimes I can t help myself, especially around our beautiful granddaughter.

We followed Carlisle out of the airport and to the car. Ah, he had brought one of his favorites. I couldn t remember the type, only that it got up to speeds in the one-hundred and fifties. The early Seattle morning was partly cloudy and I was relieved we had arrived on schedule. A couple hours later, and the sun would have risen over the horizon.

How was your flight? Carlisle asked, as we all hopped into the car.

Great, Edward said.

Yeah, I said, If you don t count the nosy flight attendant.

Edward peered over at me with those piercing eyes. I couldn t tell whether it was a glance of annoyance or something different. Carlisle started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Nosy attendant? Esme asked.

Nothing we couldn t handle, Edward said, I promise, mother, there were no threats. She seemed to like Nessie, and other than the first time, there were no other thoughts about the possible age differences between parents and child, especially when there is no question that the child looks just like her parents.

Oh, Carlisle said, his voice low with comprehension, Yes, it would seem a bit strange to someone who didn t understand.

What, in our lives, isn t strange, Carlisle? I asked.

She got me there, Carlisle said.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward laughed. I couldn t help but laugh too.

Happy to be back in Forks, Nessie? Carlisle asked.

Nessie nodded.

Still can t get her to talk? Carlisle asked, looking through the rear-view mirror at his granddaughter.

Oh, she talks when she wants to, Edward said.

Perhaps she is just tired, Esme said, soothingly, It was a long trip.

Yes, it was, I agreed.

It took a couple hours to get into Forks, even with Carlisle driving over the speed limit whenever possible. As we entered the small town, I looked out the window. I recognized everything. My old high school, where my life, before this life, had really begun. The police station where Charlie was probably stuck behind a desk, waiting for the next sign of action to come his way. I saw the outfitter s store, where I had worked. That seemed like a lifetime ago. I reminded myself, that in a way, it really was a lifetime ago. Though, the more we drove through Forks, Washington, I couldn t help but notice that there was something different. I couldn t figure out what it was however, but something about the tiny town was definitely different.

I wouldn t let that bug me, I decided. I was finally home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reunion

The sun was nearly over the horizon when we arrived. There weren t very many clouds in the sky, and I was relieved that Carlisle had parked in the garage. While I knew there couldn t be a human around for a few miles (otherwise Edward would have known), I still didn t like to be out in direct sunlight.

Edward and Carlisle grabbed our luggage and Esme, Nessie and I followed them into the house.

We can put your stuff in the cottage later, Carlisle said, I don t think we should delay the reunion much longer.

He cleared his throat.

Guess who s here! he announced.

Carlisle s loud voice was drowned out by a very feminine squeal I heard coming from upstairs, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps. Alice raced down the stairs, and I was surprised she didn t trip. She ran over to me and hugged me.

My sister! Alice squealed, Welcome back!

If I could breathe, I probably wouldn t be able to right now.

I don t know why you are so surprised, I gasped, You could probably see me coming.

No I couldn t! Alice said, releasing me from her bear hug, Did you forget? I can t see you with the little runt around. Speaking of

She turned to Nessie.

Well, she said, in a surprised tone, I guess I can t call you a little runt anymore, huh?

Nessie smiled.

Aw, she said, waving a dismissive hand, You ll still be my little runt no matter how tall you get. Where is Aunt Alice s hug?

Nessie walked over to Alice and hugged her.

Where s Jasper and the others? Edward asked.

I m coming, Jasper s familiar voice said above us, I would have been here sooner, but Alice pushed me out of the way when she heard you. Only because I let her, if I might add.

Hmmph! Alice hissed.

Where are Em and Rose? Edward asked, looking around.

Hunting, Jasper said, as he walked down the stairs, Moose, I think. They ve been gone for a couple hours. They ll probably be back soon. I told them to leave a few for you guys.

We hunted yesterday, I said.

Ooh! Alice said, How was it? I always hunted to hunt in the forests of New Hampshire. I heard some of the wildlife out there are feisty.

Nothing too bad, Edward said, Our little Nessie managed to tackle a bear cub by herself.

You did?! Alice asked Nessie, Good job!

Only because I didn t let her tackle a big one, I might add, I said, I thought it would be better if it was mother vs. mother bear.

Maybe next time Aunt Alice can take you to tackle your first large one, Alice suggested to Nessie.

We ll see about that, I said.

So what are your plans today? Carlisle asked.

Bella wanted to visit Jacob and Charlie, Edward said.

Of course, Carlisle said.

How have the mutts been lately? Edward asked.

No trouble at all, Esme said, I swear Billy is close to including your father in his Sunday sports parties, though.

I can t blame him, Carlisle said, He gets really lonely. You know, Bella, your father rarely goes to Billy s parties now. He only goes when Billy assures him that Jacob and his friends won t be there.

I sighed.

I ll talk to Charlie about that, I said.

While we are on the subject, Carlisle said to me, What else are you going to discuss with him? I mean, Nessie s changed so much since your father last saw her. You know your father s ability to keep his questions to himself might not stay solid for long. We can t afford for the Volturi to have another reason to come to Forks, you know.

Charlie knows Nessie is special, I said, echoing my husband s usual response when it came to that subject.

Of course he does, Carlisle said, But that isn t my only point. Before too long, your father is bound to notice that you aren t aging any more. You should see some of your old friends, Bella. Their teenager years are leaving them, both in years and appearance.

What do you want me to say, Carlisle? I asked, my temper rising a little, I have no explanation rather than the obvious one I have to keep to myself!

Bella, Edward said, frowning.

No, it s fine, Carlisle said, raising a hand to stop Edward, Bella just needs to realize that her father is a very smart man.

Of course I know that! I exclaimed, Do you know how hard it is for me to lie to my father? I can t give my father an honest explanation to any of his unspoken questions.

It s what we all have to face, Bella, Carlisle said, You are a very unusual vampire, Bella. You decided to become a vampire, even if it meant hurting your family. No, not physically, but emotionally. And yet, you still love your family and friends. You care enough that you want to be honest with them about your -- for no better term -- your condition. Bella, you carry a heavy burden because of your love for your human family and friends. After too long, even with your strength, you will find it hard to carry that burden.

If vampires could cry, a waterfall of tears would be coming down my face. Carlisle was exactly right, and yet the thought of it angered me. I felt my hands shaking, and I knew I had to get out of the room.

We need to take our things to the cottage, I said, making an excuse to leave, Come, Nessie.

I picked up mine and Nessie s luggage and walked out the back door.

Are you okay, Mommy? Nessie asked.

I smiled. The soothing sound of my daughter s voice calmed me down a good measure.

I am now, I said.

Want to race to the cottage? Nessie asked, innocence ringing through her voice.

Do you remember where it is? I asked her.

Nessie nodded.

On go, I said, Three two one!

Nessie sped off.

I didn t say go! I called after her, I ll get you!

I heard my daughter s laughter, as I sped off toward her and the cottage. She beat me by half-a-stride.

I won! Nessie said.

No fair, I said, I was carrying luggage.

That never stopped you before, a familiar voice said.

I turned. Emmett and Rosalie walked out from behind the far wall of the cottage.

Welcome, home, sis, Rosalie said, Hey, Nessie!

Nessie ran over to Rosalie and hugged her.

Oh my, you are getting big, Rosalie commented, You know, if you tried very hard, I think you could beat Uncle Emmett in an arm wrestling match.

Only because, Emmett said, I would be too worried I would hurt her.

Gives her the advantage, Rosalie said, then turned to Nessie, Remember, Nessie, you always need to find the advantage in your foe. Right?

Nessie nodded. I then heard a silent whoosh only inhuman ears could hear.

Now, now, Edward s voice rang behind me, I believe my daughter is a little young for some of your pointers, Rose.

Little brother! Emmett boomed, walking over to Edward, and grasping him in a bear hug.

Catch any moose? Edward asked.

I see Jasper told you about our adventure, Emmett said, Yes, actually. We only captured one, but it must have been -- what, Rose? Ten hands high?

Seven, Rosalie corrected him, Emmett exaggerates too much.

Only one moose this time? Edward asked, Surely there were more?

Not too many, Rosalie said, I was just as surprised as you are. Usually we can get a large herd. The one we nailed was the biggest one there, and even then there were less than half-a-dozen.

Is that uncommon? I asked.

We can usually find a good herd around this time of the year, Rosalie said, It s common to find at least twenty in a herd. That is why we went for moose. I thought we were in for a good meal.

Where would they go? I asked, Would they have migrated south?

If that s true, Emmett said, It must be really far south then.

Strange, Edward commented.

We ll worry about that later, Rosalie said, From the looks of it, you probably want to get yourselves settled in. Must have been a long trip.

Yeah, I said.

We ll see you guys back up at the house then, Rosalie said.

With that, Rosalie and Emmett sped off toward the house. Edward, Nessie and I walked into the cottage. There wasn t a spot of dust anywhere. It looked exactly like we had left it.

Esme must have cleaned, Edward said, looking around.

Nessie ran toward her room.

No running in the house, Nessie! I called after her, We don t want to break any of Grandma Esme s things, do we?

I got a bigger bed! Nessie exclaimed, Come see!

Must be one of Nessie s birthday presents Esme told me about, Edward said, as he and I walked toward Nessie s room.

Sure enough, the newest addition to the small room was a large single-sized brass bed. Brass knobs were on the tip of the four corners. The brass had been polished, and almost sparkled in the daylight.

I wondered where that bed went too, Edward said.

What? I asked.

Esme s had it in her possession for a very long time, Edward explained, Then after a while, it vanished. I thought it got destroyed. I guess not.

You hear that, Nessie? I said to my daughter, This is a very old bed. I don t want to even hear you try to jump on it.

Nessie pouted. Edward laughed and I followed him into our bedroom.

So what do you think happened to the moose population? I asked him.

Hmm? Edward said, Oh. They probably just migrated, like you said. Nothing to worry about.

I nodded, but I wasn t too sure. Had the large animals decided to just move on, or was there another explanation?

---------------------------------------------

Knowing Nessie really wanted to see him, Edward and I decided to visit Jacob before we visited Charlie. Besides, I still wasn t ready for the possible questions that came my way. Jacob, of course, would be more welcoming. So around noon, Edward, Nessie and I took one of Edward s cars that he had kept in Forks and drove to La Push. I wanted to surprise Jacob, so I didn t call him to expect us. I half-expected him to not be at his house.

But when we arrived, and I honked the horn, Jacob was the one to open the door. He walked outside and I couldn t help but notice that he had grown at least a few more inches.

When is he going to stop growing? I heard Edward mutter, as we stepped out of the car.

Hey Jake! I exclaimed, waving at my best friend.

Bells! Jacob said, Nessie!

Jakey! Nessie exclaimed, running toward him.

Jakey? Edward mouthed to me.

I shrugged.

When did you guys get here? Jacob asked.

Around seven this morning, I answered, Where s Billy?

Inside, Jacob said, nodding to his house, I wouldn t bother him. Seahawks are losing and he is a little err mad.

I laughed.

How is the pack? I asked, Sam, Seth, and everyone?

Ah, yes Sam, he said, slowly.

What s wrong? I asked, afraid of the tone of his voice.

Sam and Emily moved away, Jacob said, softly, A few months ago. They re somewhere in Wyoming, I think. I don t know why. They haven t bothered to write in a while. Anyway, I am the new Alpha of the whole pack.

As it always should have been, I said, with a smile.

I felt a tinge of sadness for Sam and Emily just up and moving, but that was all. Out of all of the pack, Sam Uley was my least favorite. I wouldn t tell anyone, but I was happy to see him out of La Push.

How is everyone? I asked.

Great, I said, Though I think Leah has found her imprint.

What?! I said, surprised.

Out of everyone in the pack, I had least expected Leah to find her imprint.

This was only recently, Jacob said, Only don t mention it to her. She s a little confused at the moment. I don t know. A few days ago, we had a bonfire and Leah brought a guest. She said she met him at the mall, and a few minutes later I realized she only had eyes for him.

And, Edward said, How does er he --

Louis, Jacob said.

How does Louis feel? Edward corrected himself.

As far as I can tell, Jacob said, Louis is madly in love with her.

And does he know? I asked, You know -- about your pack s -- err -- furry little problem?

Edward laughed at the term.

I don t know, to be honest, Jacob said, ignoring Edward, That is why I said she is a little confused. She doesn t know whether to reveal her secret.

How does Seth feel about it? I asked.

He couldn t be happier for his sister, Jacob said.

Maybe I should meet this Louis, Edward said, I m sure a quick trip through his mind would reveal what he knows.

Would that be wise? I asked, even though I was happy that Edward offered to help, I mean shouldn t Leah talk to him herself?

What do you think, Jacob? Edward asked, You re her Alpha.

Give her a few days, Jacob said, I will observe Leah s actions. If something gets suspicious, I will decide what to do then. So, Bella, have you talked to your father since you been here?

No, I said, shaking my head, That is our next destination.

Ah, Jacob said.

Why? I asked.

He s been avoiding me, Jacob said, sadly, And I think I know why. Only, he won t let me talk to him, and he won t talk about me to Billy. If Billy mention s my name, Charlie hangs up the phone.

I sighed.

I ll talk to him about you, I promised him, He ll listen to me.

Thank you, Bells, Jacob said, I really would hate to be an enemy of the Forks sheriff, you know?

I nodded.

Speaking of, Edward said, Perhaps we shouldn t delay our visit with Charlie any longer.

What? Nessie said, frowning, We have to leave already?

We ll visit again, Nessie, I said, I promise. Besides, don t you want to see Grampa?

Nessie nodded eagerly.

You go see your Grampa, Nessie, Jacob said, kneeling down to her, We ll see each other soon. Can I get a hug?

I heard a low growl from Edward as our daughter hugged Jacob.

Time to go, I said.

Bye Jakey! Nessie said.

Goodbye, Jacob said, before looking up at me, See you later, Bella. Welcome back. You too, Edward.

Edward waved quickly. I smiled and retreated into the car. Nessie was still waving goodbye to Jacob as we backed down the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

We made a beeline for my old house in Forks. I looked up at the sky and was happy to see that clouds were covering it.

Looks like rain, I said, happily.

Edward nodded. We arrived at my old house a short while later and parked in the driveway. We stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. I tapped lightly on it, afraid I would knock it down otherwise.

A moment later, the door opened and Charlie stood there.

My beautiful Bella! he said.

Hi, Daddy, I said, hugging him.

Come on in, he said, I want to get a good look at you.

It felt strange to be anxious in my old house. It was almost as if I was unwelcome by some powerful force. Without another thought, I followed Charlie into the living room.

Well, he said, I must say, you do look a little different. Though not by much.

I can t say the same for you, Dad, I said.

Charlie s hair had more grey spots than I remembered. A wrinkle or two had formed on his forehead.

So I m getting old, Charlie shrugged, And, there you are, Nessie! Come give your old Grampa a hug!

Nessie hugged Charlie.

How is my little granddaughter? Charlie asked, Oh well, not so little anymore, I see.

I heard the mixture of curiosity and questioning in his voice.

I guess it is just what I have to expect, Charlie said, from such a special little girl like you. Edward. How are you?

Wonderful as always, Chief Swan, Edward said, in his polite voice he always used around my father.

Sit down! Please! Charlie urged us, You must be exhausted.

It has already been a long day, I said, sitting down on the couch.

Nessie sat down with Charlie, and Edward sat next to me.

We visited Jacob, Dad, I said.

Charlie stared silently at me for a moment. I glanced over at Edward, and noticed that he was probably reading my father s mind.

How is he? Charlie finally asked with a very strained voice.

Better than ever, I said.

That s good, Charlie said.

Edward nudged me and I knew I needed to change the subject for a while. I would return to the subject of Jacob later.

So, Dad, I said, As we drove through Forks, I couldn t put my finger on something. I didn t know what it was, but it seems there is something different about this town.

I think I know what you mean, Charlie said, This town has grown in population since you left.

Really? I asked, a bit surprised at the news.

Yes, I said, By large numbers too. Ever since the serial murders in Seattle, more and more citizens have moved out of the big city. Many of them have moved to Forks and the surrounding towns.

Have you met any of them? Edward asked.

I m sheriff, Edward, Charlie said, I make sure I know everybody in this small town.

Anybody interesting? Edward asked.

I stared at Edward for a moment. Had he seen something in my father s mind that made him ask these questions?

Now that you mention it, Charlie said, There is one particular family. They are kind of similar to your family.

In what way? I asked.

I froze. Exactly how similar were they?

They are a big family, Charlie said, I haven t met everyone of them, but I wouldn t be surprised if they were bigger in size than your family, Edward. Their last name is Grayson, I think. I ve only met three of the family members. The father, Lyle, is an interesting individual. Well, to be honest, the whole family is interesting. If I didn t know any better, I d say they were afraid of the dark.

Excuse me? I muttered.

The only time I see Lyle and his family is during the day, Charlie said, Of course, it isn t like I am stalking them, so I m probably wrong. I probably just don t notice them during the night.

I sighed, relieved. Well, at least they weren t vampires. If they were, they would have stayed inside during the daylight.

These Graysons, Edward said, Where do they live?

Somewhere closer to La Push, I d say, Charlie said, Why do you ask?

My father didn t mention them to me, Edward said, I m just surprised. He s like you. He personally likes to know everyone around here.

Perhaps he hasn t met them, Charlie suggested.

Yes, Edward said, I should ask him.

Nessie, Charlie said, Are you a bit hungry? You must be. I bet you haven t had lunch yet.

Nessie nodded.

Come with me to the kitchen, Charlie said, I think if we look hard enough, we can find that left-over pizza.

Is it meat-lovers? Nessie asked.

You know, Charlie said, thoughtfully, I think it might be.

Nessie smiled and leapt up, then headed for the kitchen.

Quick one, isn t she? Charlie said to me, laughing, Wait for me, Nessie!

He stood up, and disappeared into the kitchen.

What is your fascination with the Graysons? I asked Edward silently.

I don t know yet, Edward said, Ask me again some other time.

I narrowed my eyebrows. Did my husband know something that he wasn t telling me? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Breaking News

That night at the cottage, after I tucked in Nessie and kissed her goodnight, I retreated to the living room. Edward was watching a movie on television, but I didn t know what it was. I sat down beside him, and he smiled at me. I smiled, but didn t speak up. Too many things were already on my mind. He must have read my expression and realized I didn t feel like talking at the moment, because he returned his attention to the movie.

I wished I knew what was on his mind. What was he not telling me about the Graysons? Did he know anything about them? I went over what my father had told me, which wasn t much to begin with. They had only recently moved into the city, and had probably once lived in Seattle. Charlie thought they were a pretty big family maybe bigger than the Cullens.

But the strangest thing out of everything was that he thought they were afraid of the dark. Was he right, or was there a reasonable explanation? Perhaps Charlie and the Graysons never crossed paths at night. My dad was known to stay at home during the evenings unless police duty called him in. Perhaps the family was just shy. Though that wouldn t explain why they were so active during the day. Perhaps they didn t trust many people. I assumed they had moved away from Seattle, and I couldn t blame them for their lack of trust, especially with the events of the previous year.

But why did it seem that Edward thought ill of them? I knew he wouldn t admit that, but I could tell it in his voice whenever the Graysons were brought up. As far as I knew, he hadn t met the Graysons yet or had he?

A sudden explosion on the television ripped me away from my thoughts. I looked up at the screen. A battle was going on in a war-torn city. One of the soldiers had a large gash on their forehead, and it was bleeding profusely.

What are you watching? I asked.

A war movie, Edward said, Based on a true story. It s pretty accurate, I must say.

You weren t in any war, I said, not recalling Edward s involvement in any human wars in any of his stories.

I still remember them, Edward said, still staring at the television.

Edward? I said, deciding I couldn t put this off any longer.

Yes? Edward asked.

Do you know the Graysons? I asked.

What? Edward asked, finally looking away from the television.

The Graysons, I repeated, Do you know them?

Of course not, Edward said, You know that.

Does your father know them? I asked, I mean has he met them?

You heard what I told Charlie, Edward said, Carlisle hasn t met them.

Did you ask him? I asked.

Edward sighed.

I didn t think there is a reason to, he said, Bella, why are you asking me this?

Something isn t right about them, I said.

You haven t even met them, Bella, Edward said, How could you possibly know?

Call it my sixth sense, I said.

Edward rolled his eyes.

I thought at least you would believe in that, I said.

I ve met hundreds upon hundreds of people in my existence, Edward said, And I haven t met one who could change my mind about the possibility of a sixth sense. Not even in vampires.

So you aren t worried about these Graysons? I asked.

I have no reason to worry about them, Edward said.

You haven t even met them, I retorted, echoing his earlier response, How could you possibly know?

All right, Edward said, I know you aren t going to let me win this. So how about I make you a deal. I won t make any final presumptions until I ve actually met the Graysons. When I meet them, I will read their minds, and I won t probably find a thing. Will that make you happy?

I couldn t argue with that. I smiled and nodded.

Good, he said, Oh, before I forget. Alice wants you and Nessie to stay away from the house tomorrow afternoon.

Why? I asked.

I ll give you three guesses, Edward said.

Party planning, I said, through my teeth.

Edward smiled.

If it makes you feel better, Edward said, I could always read her mind and let you know what she s planning.

Don t you think she ll think about that? I asked.

There are very few occasions, Edward said, that Alice has kept me out of her head. None of them were when she was really happy. And you know Alice when it comes to parties. You can t take the smile off of her face.

I don t know, I said, You know she will find out. She won t have a smile on her face then.

I ll be discreet, Edward said.

I smiled, then I kissed him, and he kissed me back. Though before I could enjoy the kiss, an explosion on the television broke us apart from our kiss.

Do you have to watch this? I asked, annoyed.

I m enjoying it, Edward said.

I can probably think of something you ll enjoy more, I said, flirtatiously.

Edward grinned.

You are so difficult to resist, he said, shaking his head and laughing.

I know, I said, grinning.

Edward picked up the remote and turned off the television. He stood up and looked at me.

Coming? he asked, grinning.

As you wish, I said, Let s just try to keep quiet, eh? Nessie s asleep.

I ll try my best, Edward said.

I grinned, then stood up. He took me by the hand and led me into our bedroom.

-  
Alice kicked me and Nessie out of the house at noon, so we retreated to the cottage. Nessie went to go play in her room. I didn t feel like doing anything, so I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I flipped through the channels looking for something good. I stopped when I noticed the Seattle news was on.

-- no word on how the mayor will celebrate his birthday, the news anchor said. In more troubling news, there has been a number of reports of missing pets over the past week. Many of the animals, mostly dogs and cats, have gone missing in, and around, the towns of Beaver and Sappho, Washington.

I raised my eyebrows. Beaver and Sappho were located nearly an hour north of Forks.

Because the two towns are so close to the Olympia Wildlife park, the news anchor continued, The police believe that predators in the park were responsible. We interviewed a woman in Beaver whose family dog had gone missing. Here s Howie with more.

It switched to the reporter. He was standing in front of a house.

Thank you, Diane, Howie said, The family in the house behind me are very unhappy this afternoon. Their German shepherd, Spook, went missing sometime during the night. I spoke with the lady of the house who had this to say

It switched to a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She looked very stressed. She had her arms around her two small boys.

My boys are so upset, she said, a frown across her face, Spook has been in the family since before my youngest son was born. We got him for my oldest son s third birthday. Spook is a big dog and he protects us, so I can t imagine that he was hurt by some animal. He was probably scared by something and he just ran off. If you see him, please notify the police. We would give a reward of some kind. We just want Spook back.

Please, both of the young boys said, Find Spook for us.

It switched back to the reporter.

Heart-breaking, he said, We also talked to a neighbor who says they thought they saw a large furry animal last night.

Did they say what they thought it looked like? the news anchor asked off-screen.

Er yes, the reporter said, They said they only saw the outline of it, but it might have resembled a bear or something similar. Sort of reminds you of those reported attacks in the forests

The reporter continued, but a sudden thought in my head drowned it out. A large furry animal? A bear possibly. Or could it have been a ? I shook my head. No. No way. It couldn t have been. I looked back at the screen. It had switched back to the news anchor.

It certainly does, she said.

She suddenly put two fingers to her ear.

Yes? she said, to no one in particular, Oh my. Um, folks, we have some breaking news. A body has been discovered in Kalaloch.

I gasped. Kalaloch was south of Forks.

Err hold on, the news anchor said, Folks, I urge you to get your kids to leave if they are in the room. This could frighten them.

She paused for a moment before she continued.

Reports say, she said, that the body s gender has yet to be decided because it was so mangled. They only recently could decide the time of death, and say that it was sometime last night. No word on exactly where the body was found. Um this is indeed troubling news. My thoughts are out for the family of the individual and --.

I changed the channel. I didn t want to hear anymore. First, reports of missing pets and a possible large, furry animal seen in the vicinity. And now a mangled body found in Kalaloch. That town was only a little more than an hour away from here.

I picked up the telephone and called Charlie. He answered straight away.

Hello? he said.

Dad, I said, It s me, Bella.

Bella, Charlie said, How are you? What s wrong?

I nothing, I said, Have you been watching the news?

I heard an audible sigh at his end.

Yes, he said, I have.

So you heard about the missing pets, I said, And now

The discovery in Kalaloch, Charlie interrupted, Yes, Bella. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?

Well, the report, I said. It said that a large, furry animal was seen in the vicinity. You don't think that would mean...?"

I trailed off, but Charlie knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "I could see what Billy has to say."

"No," I said quickly, "I want to talk to Jacob about this."

"Be careful," Charlie warned.

"Dad," I said, annoyed, "He's my best friend."

"He is also a werewolf!" Charlie exclaimed.

I sighed. I could tell Charlie still hadn't gotten over finding out about Jacob's little secret.

"Look, Charlie," I said, "I need to go."

"Bella," Charlie said, quickly, "Bella --!"

I hung up the phone. I couldn't tell my dad that Jacob and the rest of his pack weren't actually werewolves, but shape-shifters who had chosen to become wolves. I told myself it probably wasn't on the "need to know" list, but it was one of those things that he didn't need to know right now.

Nessie walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek. I knew she was worried about me.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey... do you want to visit Jacob again?"

Nessie nodded happily.

-  
I didn t bother telling Edward or anyone else that I was going to La Push. It would have caused questions that I didn t want to answer at the moment. I had to know the truth. I had to know if Jacob was involved in the stuff I had heard on the news. I took one of Edward s cars, and strapped Nessie into the backseat.

A half-an-hour later, I arrived at Jacob s house. I honked on the horn, and stepped out of the car. A few moments later, the door opened, and Billy rolled out onto the porch in his wheelchair.

Hey, Bella! Billy said, Jacob isn t here at the moment.

I tried my best to keep my face clean of any expression.

Did you need something? Billy asked.

I really need to talk to him, I said, Do you know when he ll be back.

He said he was going to meet with the pack, Billy said, He should be back before too long. Do you want to come inside?

I don t know, I said, I got Nessie with me.

Come on, Billy said, I d love to see Nessie. Besides, I haven t talked to you in a long time. We could catch up on current events.

I nodded and decided there wasn t anything wrong with that.

Come on, Nessie, I said, We ll wait for Jacob.

Nessie got out of the car, and we headed into the house. Billy was sitting in the living room. The moment Nessie and I walked in, Billy turned off the television. But before he could, I could see that he was watching the news.

Would you like anything? Billy asked.

No, I said, politely, sitting down with Nessie on the couch.

All right, Billy said, Hi, Nessie! How are you?

Nessie only smiled at him.

She s still shy? Billy asked.

I nodded.

That s all right, Billy said, So how have you been? How is life in New Hampshire?

Similar to life in Forks, I suppose, I said.

That sounds boring, to be honest, Billy said, laughing.

At least it isn t anything I have to get used to, I admitted, Billy, have Jacob and his friends seemed different lately. I mean more than usual?

I don t think so, Billy said, surprised at the question, Why?

Something I heard on the news, I said.

Oh, Billy said, and I knew he saw right through me, You heard about that too?

Er yeah, I said.

Jacob was in La Push all night, Bella, Billy said, roughly, You can tell your father that too.

I cringed at how frightening his voice had gotten.

And err his pack? I asked.

They would do nothing without Jacob, Billy said, Jacob s the Alpha now.

Yeah, he told me about that, I said, Why did Sam and Emily leave?

What did Jacob say about it? Billy asked.

He told me he didn t know, I said.

Billy sighed.

You know, don t you? I asked.

Ever since Jacob s pack learned about her, Billy said, nodding to Nessie, Most of them became more friendly with the Cullens. Maybe they see Nessie s potential. Maybe they know how much Jacob likes her. Anyway, Sam didn t approve, and when he realized he couldn t make the pack ignore the Cullens, he abandoned them. He moved to Wyoming with Emily a few months ago.

I frowned at how Billy talked about the Cullens. He only mentioned them by name. He didn t say your family or something similar.

Are you friends with them? I asked, My err extended family, I mean.

Billy shrugged.

I don t know, he said, I don t hate them if that is what you mean.

Before I could say anymore, I heard the front door open. I turned around. Jacob and Seth walked into the house. Both were half-naked.

Yeah, Leah couldn t find Louis anywhere yesterday, Seth was saying, It was like he disappeared or something. It was weird, because apparently he promised he d go out with Leah last night. Leah was --

Jakey! Nessie squealed.

Jacob and Seth looked at us. I could tell they were surprised Nessie and I were here. Nessie got up and ran over to Jacob and hugged him.

Nessie! Seth said, Bella!

I thought that was Edward s car! Jacob said, What brings you here, Bella?

Nessie wanted to see you, I said, half-lying.

Is that all? Jacob asked, looking from me, to Billy, then back to me.

I looked at Billy, who raised his eyebrows. I sighed and looked at Jacob.

Have you err been watching the news? I asked, cautiously.

Not recently, Jacob said, an eyebrow raised, Anything interesting?

I hesitated, but knew I had to tell the truth.

Over the past week, I said, A number of pets have gone missing in towns near here. Then last night, in Kalaloch, a person was brutally murdered. Mangled, really. In the town of Beaver, a dog went missing, and someone thought they saw a giant animal. It sounded as if they thought it was a bear or something, though they could only see it in the shadows.

What are you implying, Bella? Jacob asked.

N-nothing, I said, quickly.

No, Jacob said, You wouldn t be here if you didn t think --

I didn t think anything, Jacob! I lied.

Really? Seth asked, Because it sounds like --

Shut up, Seth, Jacob growled.

Jacob, I said, in a pleaded tone, Tell me the truth. Where were you last night?

Not in Kalaloch, if that is what you mean, Jacob scoffed.

What were you saying about Leah, Seth? I asked.

Seth looked at Jacob, who nodded.

We had another bonfire last night, Seth said, looking back at me, Leah wanted Louis to come again, but he didn t show up.

So you were at a bonfire all night? I asked.

Yes, Jacob said, We didn t do any hunting, if you want to know. There were plenty of witnesses too.

I sighed, relieved. I had to believe him.

Well, if it wasn t you, I said, What do you suppose it was that attacked those pets and the --?

A bear? Seth suggested, before I could finish, I mean, come on, Bella. Do you think all of the stories of bear attacks are actually us?

I guess not, I muttered, Sorry

If you need any more assurance, Bells, Jacob said, My pack hasn t attacked a single human since you left Forks. I promise.

Really? I asked.

Yes, Jacob said, My pack is a lot different now I am in charge. To be honest, we are afraid of the Volturi. We don t want them to return because they think your family broke the treaty.

Wow, I said.

Great, Seth muttered, The bloodsuckers now know we re afraid of some of their kind.

Seth, Jacob growled, Go home.

What? Seth asked, confused, Oh, I m sorry. I didn t mean to say --

Seth, Jacob ordered, Go. Home.

Bye Bella, Seth muttered in defeat, See you later, little Ness.

Seth turned and walked out of the room.

I guess you re going to leave again now that you have your answer? Jacob asked.

I sighed and looked at Nessie. She looked so happy now that she was with Jacob again. I didn t want to make her unhappy.

Well, I said, I guess we can stay for a little while.

I did want to go back to Forks, but I decided it could wait. I just wanted to tell Charlie that it wasn t Jacob or his pack. I called the house again, but Charlie wasn t there. I figured he must have gone to the police station. I made a mental note to go straight there when we were done here. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Graysons

Nessie and I left Jacob s house a couple of hours later. While we were there, I kept trying to find reasons why I needed to leave. But I could tell Nessie was having fun, and I didn t want to upset her. Knowing it would only anger Jacob more, I didn t say anything more about the missing pets, or the murder in Kalaloch. As I thought more and more about the news I had heard, I was sure it was a murder.

From the sound of it, I didn t think a bear could do that much damage, especially when the victim was dead. Bears were known to attack humans, but only because they were protecting their young. Once the threat was over, the bear would leave. They wouldn t keep up their attack especially if the threat was dead.

As I put more thought into it, I was sure that the victim wasn t killed by any normal animal. But if it wasn t a wild animal, and if it wasn t Jacob s pack, then what was it? Two hours later, I still hadn t answered my own question. But I still decided I needed to talk to Charlie.

That was when Nessie and I left. I made up an excuse, saying that Edward was probably wondering where Nessie and I were. I did need to talk to Edward about this, but first I wanted to talk to Charlie. He had to know that Jacob and his friends weren t responsible for the murder in Kalaloch.

We arrived back in Forks about thirty minutes later. I was thankful it was a cloudy day, otherwise I would have gone straight home. I drove to the police station, knowing that was probably where Charlie was. When I recognized his car in the parking lot, I knew I was right. I parked the car near his.

Mommy? Ness said, I thought we were going back to see Daddy.

We will, Nessie, I said, I just need to talk to Grampa first, okay?

Nessie nodded.

Okay, I said, Come on!

Nessie and I walked into the police station. Mr. Dayton, an old family friend, and one of the Forks police officers, was sitting at the front desk.

Isabella! Mr. Dayton exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, Charlie told me you were in town!

Hi, Mr. Dayton, I said, Do you know where my father is?

He is in his office, Mr. Dayton said, He s speaking to someone, but I don t think he ll mind if you intrude.

Thanks, I said.

I took Nessie s hand and walked toward my father s office. I knocked on the door, then opened it, and we walked in. Charlie was at his desk, but he wasn t the only one in the room. A man in his late-thirties or early forties was sitting in the chair at the desk. He had long black hair that went down to the middle of his back. I noticed a few grey spots here and there in it. I also noticed that he had a long beard that matched his hair.

Bella! Charlie said, standing up, Hi! I was actually talking about you. Isabella, this is Mr. Lyle Grayson.

If my heart could beat, it would have skipped a few of them. Mr. Grayson stood up and turned around. When I looked at his face, I realized he had a couple of scars down the sides of his cheeks. He also had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He looked like a very stressed man, and I was surprised at how tan his skin was. Most of the people in Forks were more pale than the usual human.

It s nice to meet you, Isabella, Mr. Grayson said, a booming tone echoing in his voice. I could also sense a European accent in his voice, Charlie has told me a lot about you. He is very proud of you, it sounds like.

Nessie backed away and hid behind me. Mr. Grayson got closer.

What a beautiful daughter you have, Miss Swan, he said, looking down at Nessie.

It s Mrs. Cullen, actually, I said.

I put my hands behind me, and Nessie took them. A wave of her emotions ran through me, and I could tell she was very frightened of Mr. Grayson.

I do apologize, Mr. Grayson said, Charlie hadn t told me that you re married. Forgive me, you just look a little younger than I had in mind.

I couldn t find my voice anymore. It was like it refused to show itself in the current situation. I looked from Mr. Grayson to my father.

Mr. Grayson, Charlie said, clearing his throat, I believe you came here to fill out a report?

Oh, yes, Mr. Grayson said, I almost forgot. Thank you Chief Swan.

As he said this, he never took his eyes off of me and my daughter.

It seems I am a magnet for trouble, Bella, Mr. Grayson said, a throaty laugh escaping his lips, My family and I are refugees, I guess you could say of the country we were in. I was erm falsely accused of some crimes in my country, and I chose to move with my family.

Forks, Washington seems like a weird choice for a first pick, Mr. Grayson, I said, when I found my voice again, I m sure my father would disagree, but it is sort of a boring place. Not a good impression for new citizens to the United States.

Ah, yes, Mr. Grayson said, Well, where my family and I lived, the town was similar to this. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone else. Where if a boy fell down a well, everyone would know it in less than an hour. You get what I m saying? The weather is kind of dreary, I must say. But I can get used to it, I think.

You say you re having some trouble? I asked.

Oh, it s not too much to worry about, Mr. Grayson said, My dog s gone missing and I can t find him anywhere. I have six children and they love the dog dearly, so it is my personal mission to find him.

Six children! Well, assuming Lyle had a wife, then the Graysons were indeed a bigger family than the Cullens.

I m not doing so well, sad to say, Mr. Grayson said, So I hoped to enlist the help of your father and his officers.

Well, Mr. Grayson, Charlie said, If you talk to Mr. Dayton up front, I m sure he will help you. I would assist you, but I have a feeling my daughter needs to talk to me. Is that right, Bella?

I nodded.

Very well, Mr. Grayson said, Thank you, Charlie. Mrs. Cullen, it was very nice to meet you. I hope this isn t the last time I get to talk to you and your beautiful daughter.

Another wave of frightened emotions were sent from my daughter to me.

Adieu, Mr. Grayson said.

He walked over to the door and I followed him with my gaze. He then turned around.

Oh, before I forget, he said, I m having a party tonight. It s just a small thing. Kind of a get-to-know-you party. My wife planned it. I know she wants to try to make some new friends for her book meetings, but I also have a feeling she hopes this could increase our chances of getting our dog back. I would be most pleased, Chief Swan, if you would come. Bella, her daughter and her husband could come as well. I would love to meet the man who stole your daughter s heart, and I bet my children would love to meet this beautiful girl. You know my address, I think, Chief Swan?

I didn t know if my father could hear it, but I thought I had distinctly heard some emphasis in Mr. Grayson s voice when he talked about my husband. That phrase he used stole your daughter s heart. Before a year ago, I probably wouldn t have thought too much about it. But, being the slightly paranoid person I am, it affected me a little bit more than it should have. Because, as a vampire, stealing my heart was basically what Edward had done. However romantic it sounded to me, it put a bit of emphasis into my whole existence. Could Mr. Grayson possibly know what I was, or was I just being my usual paranoid self?

Yes, Lyle, Charlie said, I ll see what I can do.

Wonderful! Mr. Grayson said, The party is at seven-o-clock.

Charlie nodded. Mr. Grayson bowed slightly to Charlie, then to me and Nessie. He then left the office. Nessie immediately calmed down. She walked over to Charlie and hugged him, then sat down in one of the empty seats. I sat next to her.

I m sorry, Bella, Charlie said, I know that was kind of awkward.

No, it s fine, I said, my mind still on Mr. Grayson.

What do you think of Lyle? Charlie asked.

Interesting gentleman, I said, simply.

I have a feeling Lyle is going to be a great addition to Forks, Charlie said.

What does he do? I asked, trying to sound casual.

I believe he is an antique collector, Charlie said, I think his intentions are to buy a shop here in Forks and turn it into a small museum. He is a very wealthy man, from what I hear.

Yet another similarity to the Cullens.

So, Bella, Charlie said, clapping his hands together, I assume you didn t come here just to say hello, did you?

No, I said.

I m guessing you went to La Push? Charlie asked.

By La Push, I knew he meant that I went to Jacob s place.

Yes, I said.

Did you learn anything? Charlie asked.

Jacob and his pack, I said, and I could see Charlie tensing up, were definitely not responsible for what happened in Kalaloch.

Charlie didn t say anything.

They have an alibi, I said, using the police terms, They were at a bonfire last night.

Mmhmm, Charlie said, I m assuming Jacob told you this?

Er yeah, of course, I said.

And you believe him? Charlie asked.

Of course, Charlie, I said, nodding, Jacob wouldn t lie to me.

Oh, really? Charlie retorted, Remind me. How long did you know Jacob before you knew what he was?

Dad, I said, sighing, Jacob isn t what you think he is.

He is exactly what I think he is, Charlie said, his voice getting louder, Because, if you recall, he showed -- he told me what he was. Please answer my question.

Jacob wasn t always a -- err -- what he is, I said, cautiously, It s been in his blood, of course. But it didn t affect him until only some months before he told you. He never had a reason to lie to me. In fact, he let me figure it out for myself, but only because he was ordered not to tell me. And then, of course, I realized later that even I was wrong in my discovery.

Then he did lie to you, Charlie said, So how do you know he isn t lying to you now?

Billy knows that Jacob was in La Push all night, as well, Dad, I said, hoping Charlie would finally believe me now that I mentioned his friend s name.

Billy knows a lot of things, Charlie said.

Dad, I said, Billy s your friend. You can believe him, right?

Billy s lied to me many times as well, Bella, Charlie said.

I groaned.

This is ridiculous, I said, You have no reason to feel this way about Jacob and his friends, Dad.

Doesn t it seem weird, Bella, Charlie asked, leaning into me, how the description of that body in Kalaloch sounds? They are saying that it is similar to the attacks that happened in the forests around here. And you know as well as I do who was responsible for those incidents, right?

I fidgeted around in my seat. I felt very uncomfortable at the moment, and it had nothing to do with the chair.

Dad -- I began.

Bella, Charlie interrupted me, You can t expect me to believe a story until I get all the proof. I am a police officer, and I am Sheriff. I go by what the evidence tells me, and the evidence, at the moment, leads to one thing.

You don t know the whole story, though! I said, defensively, Dad, the body was found in Kalaloch. You don t have connections there, do you?

No, Charlie said, But--

So how would you know where the evidence leads? I asked.

It s a joint investigation, Bella, Charlie said, Police from Seattle have joined up with police in Kalaloch, and they are sending officers here as well. They are fully aware of the incidents that happened here.

Dad, I said, You aren t going to tell them about Jacob and his pack?

Bella, Charlie said, sighing deeply, If it comes down to it, I m going to have to.

People will get hurt, Dad! I said, in a worried tone. Please, Charlie. Don t tell them.

People have already gotten hurt, Charlie said.

Exactly, I said, The citizens of Forks and La Push don t need any more blood on their hands.

Bella, I m sorry, Charlie said.

I groaned.

Come, Nessie, I said, in a half-disgusted, forceful tone, We re leaving.

Are you going to go to Mr. Grayson s party? Charlie asked, as I stood up.

Ugh. How could Charlie think of parties right now?

Lyle would be happy if you went, he continued, I might go too.

I ll think about it, Dad, I said.

Though, at the moment, I had no intention to go to any party.

Here s the address, Bella, Charlie said.

He jotted down something on a Post-It slip and handed it to me.

Thanks, I said, grudgingly, stuffing the small piece of paper in my pocket, Come, Nessie. Say bye to Grampa. We re leaving.

Bye, Grampa, Nessie said, waving to Charlie.

I ll see you later, sweetheart, Charlie said.

I led Nessie out of the office. As I went to the front of the station, I noticed that Mr. Grayson wasn t there. I figured he must have left, and didn t think of it any further. Nessie, nor I, didn t say anything until we got in the car.

Are we going to that party later, Mommy? Nessie asked, as I got in the driver s seat.

I don t know, I said, looking at Nessie in the rear-view mirror, I ll think about it.

We re going to see Daddy now? Nessie asked.

Yeah, I said, starting the car, and the ignition roared in response, We re going to see Daddy now.

------------------------------------------

I drove the car a little faster than I should have, especially with a child in the car. But I wasn t exactly paying attention to that. I was still disgusted at my father s response to the whole situation. If he was smart, he would have stopped this from going too far. Now, whoever was responsible for the incidents, if it was human or (I winced at the thought) immortal, they would definitely realize that there was an investigation. While there was a chance it would scare the perpetrators out of the area, or out of the state, there was also a chance they would react harshly and that it would just get worse.

We arrived back at the house pretty quickly. Edward was working on one of his cars, but as soon as we pulled into the driveway, he stood up with inhuman speed. I frowned and just waved at him, as I stopped the car. Nessie got out of the car quickly, and hugged him.

Where were you at, Nessie? Edward asked our daughter, as I stepped out of the car.

We went to see Jakey and Grampa, Nessie said, grinning, And we made a new friend.

A new friend? Edward asked, looking at me, Really?

He invited us to a party, Daddy! Nessie said, Can we go? Please?

Let me talk to your mother about that, Edward said. Tell you what. Go see Grandma Esme. I bet she will make you some lunch! Eh?

Nessie nodded and ran into the house.

Looks like you ve been busy, Bella, Edward said, Would you like to talk about it?

I sighed, stalling for a moment. Should I tell Edward the truth? Or just a little bit of it?

Does this, Edward said, have anything to do with the reports on the news?

Drat! I should have known he would have seen that. I nodded.

I had to make sure it wasn t Jacob or his pack, Jacob said.

And? Edward asked, Was it?

I don t think so, I said, slowly.

You don t sound so sure about that, Edward said.

Well, I said, Jacob says that he and the pack were at a bonfire last night. Seth says that too. But --

Jacob is Seth s Alpha, Bella, Edward said, Seth would go with whatever Jacob said.

But Billy also said Jacob was in La Push all night, I said.

Billy is Jacob s father, Edward said, Of course he would lie for him if it meant that he was keeping Jacob out of trouble.

Come on, Edward! I sighed, Can t you even open your mind up a bit?

I find that hard, Edward said, especially with my ability. So I assume you went to your father about this as well?

I nodded.

What did he have to say? Edward asked.

He thinks Jacob or his pack did it, I said, But only because he can t get past the fact that Jacob is what he is. My father is going too far in this, Edward! He told me that there will be a joint investigation, and Seattle and Kalaloch police are coming here. They believe the Kalaloch murder and the incidents in the forests around here are connected.

Maybe they are, Edward said.

I don t think they are, I said, There has to be another explanation.

Like what? Edward asked, What could it be? More --

He paused and didn t continue.

More what, Edward? I asked.

Never mind, Edward said, quickly, So who is this new friend of Nessie s?

I narrowed my eyes. I hated that he had changed the subject.

When Nessie and I went to talk to my father, I said, We met Lyle Grayson.

Edward s eyes went wide.

I m surprised Nessie calls him her friend, I said, You should have seen how frightened she was, Edward. Her fear went right into me.

Then why does she call him her friend? Edward asked, eyebrows raised.

Apparently Lyle Grayson, I said, is having a get-to-know-you party for the town. Well, you know how much Nessie likes parties. She really wants to go.

Edward sighed deeply.

Lyle Grayson wants to meet you, I added.

Why? Edward asked, looking into my eyes.

Apparently, I said, He wants to meet the man who stole the sheriff s daughter s heart.

I guess I can t refuse then, Edward said, When is the party? Where?

At seven tonight, I said, slowly, He gave me the address. Why? You want to go to the party?

I m just curious, Edward said.

You think there is something fishy about Lyle? I asked.

No, Edward said, Do you?

I shrugged.

Then we should go, Edward said, I could read his mind, and see if there is any reason not to trust him in there. If there isn t, then that s fine.

And if there is? I asked.

He didn t answer for a moment. I knew he was trying to figure out how to answer that question.

Then we ll look into it, Edward said, Or we ll tell your father about it. He s going to be there, right?

He was invited, I said, unsure if he would go or not, So we re going?

Does Grayson have kids? Edward asked.

Six of them, I said.

Six?! Edward asked, in a shocked tone, Hmm. The more the merrier, I guess. Nessie needs some friends, though. And she sounds like she really wants to go.

Are you sure? I asked, I mean --

Nessie will be fine, Edward assured me, Besides Alice is still preparing for the party. We have to keep out of the house tonight anyway. What better way to spend the night then go to another party?

I shrugged, and nodded. This was definitely going to be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------

I didn t know if this would be a formal party or not, so I decided to wear something that was half-and-half. As I was changing, I realized I hadn t read the Post-It note my father had given me yet. I dug into the pocket of my jeans and took out the tiny slip of paper. I read it, and could barely read my father s hand writing:

La Push Road. Look for a large house.

I sighed. What kind of instructions were these? La Push Road was a long stretch of almost nothing that went in between Forks and La Push. I had driven down that road plenty of times and had never seen a large house. Was this some kind of a joke? Perhaps my father didn t want me to go, and this was just his way of telling me

Something wrong, dear? Edward asked.

No, I said quickly, trying to hide the Post-It note.

Honey, Edward said, You re standing half-naked in our bedroom and reading a Post-It note.

What note? I asked.

I am so lousy at lying. He walked over to me, and took the tiny piece of paper away from me, then read it. He looked at me, and I shrugged.

Large house on La Push road, he said.

My damn father and his worthless instructions, I muttered.

Shouldn t be too hard to find, Edward said, There aren t that many large houses on that road. We just look for the one that screams Oi! There s a party here! Eh?

I laughed. I had to hand it to him. He could be funny when I was not.

So are you going to the party like that? Edward asked me, staring at my half-naked body.

In your daydreams! I scowled.

Not even close, Edward shrugged, In my daydreams you re --

Don t even finish that sentence! I interrupted.

He laughed out loud. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked into the large closet.

-  
Edward decided that we should leave pretty early, since we might have to search for the house. So Nessie, Edward and I piled into our car and started down the road.

I turned and looked at Nessie. She was wearing one of the two half-formal party dresses Alice had bought for her. This one was pink and frilly. I didn t know if I wanted to thank Alice or hit her. It was just like Alice Cullen to turn my baby girl into a party queen.

I was wearing a black, full-bodied blouse and heels. I figured it went with my personality. Edward was wearing what my father sometimes referred to as a poor man s tuxedo : black pants and a white shirt and tie. I thought he looked quite sophisticated.

It didn t take as long as I expected to find the Grayson s house, and I didn t know why I was so worried. Lyle Grayson had not wasted any energy to flaunt the fact that he had money. The house looked like an old-fashioned mansion, and I knew why I hadn t seen it before while going down La Push road. It was half-hidden behind a bunch of trees, and, in a way, only visible when you were looking for it. It looked like every window in the house was on, and there were more than a dozen cars in the driveway. I privately wondered how many of these were the Graysons cars and how many were guests. As we parked in the long driveway, I noticed the familiar white car with police lights on the top, and the Sheriff logo on the side. My father was already here.

Impressive, I heard Edward mutter as we stepped out of the car.

We walked up to the front of the house. The double-doors were already open.

And I half-expected someone here to take our coats, I muttered.

Be nice, dear, Edward said.

Mrs. Cullen! I heard a half-familiar voice speak up.

Lyle Grayson walked up to us.

I see you brought your lovely daughter again, he said, And this must be your husband.

I m Edward, Edward introduced himself stiffly.

Lyle held out his hand, and Edward paused then shook it. I noticed a bit of worry on Edward s face, but I didn t know what it was.

Ooh! Lyle said, Must be cold out there. Your hands are chilly. Come in and warm yourselves up a trite.

Lovely house you have here, I said.

Thank you, dear, Lyle said, Make yourselves at home!

As we followed him into the living room, Lyle continued.

My wife is in the kitchen preparing the food, he said, My children are around here somewhere. Well, most of them anyway. My oldest son should be here soon. He s just picking up his new girlfriend. I must say that I was surprised to hear Lyle had found someone so soon. He s barely sixteen, but he seems to be in love. I must really talk to the boy, you know. He should be careful about these things, eh?

Yeah, I said, with a small laugh.

I looked at Edward. He had a stony expression on his face.

What s the matter? I whispered to him.

I ll tell you later, he said to me.

I could have picked a more beautiful night for a party, though, Lyle said, Cloudy and it looks like rain could be coming our way. Ah well. It s what you have to expect here, I guess.

Yeah, Edward said, I guess so.

Here she is! Lyle said, Patty! Come here. I want to introduce you to someone.

I then noticed Lyle s wife. I half-expected Patty to be quite beautiful and elegant, but I was pleasantly surprised. She looked pretty average-looking for a human. As she got closer, I noticed a small scar on her forehead that could have been mistaken by any normal human for worry lines.

Patty, Lyle said, This is Edward and Bella Cullen. And their daughter

Renesmee, I said, Or Nessie, as most people call her.

Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Patty said, her voice soft and sweet, Nessie, we have a little girl about your age around here somewhere. She is just as sweet and lovely as you. Her name is Krystal. If your parents are okay with it, we can go and find her.

Be on your best behavior, Nessie, I said, looking at my daughter.

She nodded, and I knew that she what I meant.

Go on and have fun, Edward said to her.

Wonderful! Patty said.

Bella, Edward, there you are! I heard Charlie s voice say.

Hi, Dad, I said.

Chief Swan, Edward said, nodding.

You could have given me better instructions, Charlie, I half-scolded him.

You found the place, didn t you? Charlie said, grinning.

Barely, I muttered.

Edward laughed. As Edward and I sat on the large, white-leather couch, I looked around to see if I recognized anyone. Sue Clearwater was talking to Mrs. Mason. I cringed at a thought. I wished I had worn more make-up. What if my friends had come? Would they realize I looked different?

Bella? Edward asked, Something wrong?

I m beginning to think this was a bit of a bad idea, I whispered, What if my friends come?

Don t worry about it, Edward said, taking my closest hand in his.

Before I could say that I was truly worried, Lyle spoke up.

Louis! he exclaimed, There you are. Finally!

I looked up at the entrance of the large living room. Lyle s oldest son looked just like his father, but I wasn t looking at him. His guest grabbed my attention more than he did: it was Leah Clearwater. Her imprint was Lyle Grayson s oldest son.

Beside me, I heard a low growl come from Edward.

Edward, I hissed, Stop.

Did you know? Edward asked.

I knew Leah had an imprint, I said, I didn t know it was the Grayson s kid.

Edward sighed.

Damn it, he said.

Edward? I asked, What s wrong?

Not now, he said through his teeth, and I noticed he was staring at Louis.

When, then? I asked.

After the party, Edward said, I don t want to cause a stir.

My eyebrows narrowed, then raised. Had Edward found something bad when he searched through Lyle Grayson s mind?

Suddenly, I heard a small squeal. I recognized it as my daughter s, and I got kind of tense. I noticed Nessie running, and I almost screamed her name, when I realized she was laughing. She was being chased by a black-haired girl around her age, and a little boy that was probably six or seven years old. Both looked so similar to their parents, that it was kind of eerie.

Looks like Nessie s found some new friends, Charlie said, laughing.

I sighed in relief.

I ll be right back, I said, standing up, It s getting hot in here.

Bella? Charlie asked me, Are you okay?

Fine, I said.

It s just a little too stuffy for her, I think, Edward said, She just needs some air. I ll go with her.

Edward stood up and I walked with him outside.

Are you okay, Bella? Edward asked.

I don t know, I said.

I put my arms around him, and put my head up against his chest.

I almost over-reacted in there, I said, I thought Nessie was in trouble.

She s just excited, Edward said, She s never been around kids her age. Given her situation, that isn t much of a surprise. It s nice to see her have a little fun.

Yeah, I said, It is.

I d just hate to tell her that it won t last very long, Edward said.

I let go of him and backed away.

What do you mean? I asked, surprised that Edward would say this.

It s nothing, Edward said, avoiding my eyesight.

Edward, I said, Tell me what s wrong. Now.

Edward didn t answer and I realized what was going on.

What did you see in Lyle Grayson s mind? I asked him.

Nothing, Edward said.

Nothing? I replied, relieved, So he s fine?

You don t understand, Bella, Edward said.

My eyebrows narrowed. Edward looked really worried and it was starting to worry me too. He took my hands in his and I could tell he was actually shaking.

I didn t see anything in Lyle Grayson s mind, he whispered. I couldn t even get into it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bedtime Stories

Edward made an excuse for us to leave, while I searched for Nessie. It was kind of a frantic search, but I found her playing with the Graysons two youngest kids. I looked at the kids for a moment. Were the children the same as their father whatever he was? Because, at that moment, I didn t know what Lyle Grayson was. I only knew he wasn t exactly human. If he was human, Edward would have been able to penetrate his mind. Instead, he had hit a brick wall.

Before Edward, Nessie and I could make a bee-line for the front door, Charlie and Lyle found us. Edward stared at Lyle. A small frown ran across his lips.

Leaving so soon? Lyle asked.

Bella s got a bug or something, Edward said, Must be the cold air. I m sorry, Mr. Grayson. It looks like a great party.

Sometimes these things are unavoidable, Lyle said.

Bella? Charlie asked, Are you okay?

I ll talk to you later, Dad, I said, You stay and have fun.

Nessie could stay, Bella, Charlie offered, And I can drop her off after the party.

Yeah, Mommy! Nessie said, Please?

I looked at Edward. He shook his head. I nodded and knelt beside Nessie.

Nessie, I said, Have you forgotten? We got our own party tomorrow. Don t you want to be rested up? It s going to be a long day!

Nessie sighed and looked from me to Charlie.

Your Mommy is right, Nessie, Charlie said, I ll see you again tomorrow at your party. Okay?

Nessie nodded.

It was really nice to meet you, Lyle said, Don t be a stranger now that you know where we live.

Edward nodded and nudged me and Nessie out of the house.

Will Charlie be okay? I asked Edward, as we walked toward the car.

He can take care of himself, Edward said.

Are you going to tell Carlisle? I asked, About this, I mean?

I intend to as soon as we get home, Edward said.

What do you think the Graysons are? I asked, Vampires?

I can read most Vampires minds, Edward said, Besides if Lyle was a vampire, he would avoid the daylight.

Shape-shifters? I asked.

I can read their minds too, Edward said, Don t worry. Carlisle will know.

As I got into the passenger seat of the car, I told myself that I wanted to find out what the Graysons were for myself. There was only one way to do that but at the moment there were more pressing issues on my mind.

Those children, I said, They look so innocent. Care-free. Whatever Lyle is are they --?

I can t exactly say at the moment, Edward said, Carlisle will know.

Can you guess what they are? I asked.

I have my thoughts, Edward said, If I m right well I hope I m not for the Graysons sake.

I don t want any riddles, Edward! I said, my voice loud, What are they?

Carlisle can explain better, Edward said, Please don t ask me anymore.

I sighed and nodded, though I was still mad. I wanted to know what Lyle was. I wanted to know if all of the Graysons were affected. Those poor children. If they were anything like I imagined well, I couldn t imagine it.

A little more than half-an-hour later, we arrived back at the house. We got out of the car and walked into the house.

Nessie, I said, Why don t you go play or watch TV? The grown-ups need to talk, okay?

Nessie nodded and walked out of the entrance room.

Dad? Edward called out, Carlisle? Are you here?

Yes! Carlisle said, and he appeared at the top of the stairs, What is it? Why are you back from the party so early.

Something happened, Edward said.

What? Carlisle asked, and he rushed to the bottom of the stairs, Is anyone hurt? Nessie --

We re fine, Dad, Edward said, Nobody got hurt.

Then what s wrong? Carlisle asked.

I don t know, Edward said, I m confused. I couldn t read Lyle Grayson s mind. There aren t many in this world that can block my ability.

You re right, Carlisle said.

I m confused, I said, looking from Edward to Carlisle.

Bella, Carlisle said, You aren t the only creature in this world who can block Edward s ability. The only other possibly explanation I have is that the Lyle Grayson is a werewolf.

My jaw dropped. A werewolf?

I don t understand, Dad, Edward said, Didn t Marcus say he killed the last of them?

He was wrong, apparently, Carlisle said.

I tried to speak up, but Carlisle interrupted me.

How many people are in Grayson s family? Carlisle asked.

Eight, Edward said, Lyle, his wife, and his six children.

Did you read his wife s mind? Carlisle asked.

I didn t even try, Edward said, I don t know why. I m sorry. But I did try his oldest boy. I couldn t get a thing.

Wait, I said, both of my hands raised in a stopping motion, Wait just a minute. Werewolves? Like real, genuine werewolves? Like the creatures from the stories.

No, Bella, Edward said, Not like the creatures from the stories.

I don t understand, I said, confused.

The stories humans tell about werewolves, Carlisle said, Are just that stories. They make up these stories to scare people. They use them for campfires or bedtime stories. The werewolves they talk about don t exist. Real, genuine werewolves are different. Much different, Bella. No human knows about the real werewolves because most humans who cross them aren t able to talk about them.

Why? I asked.

Edward and Carlisle stared at me.

They killed them? I asked, my eyes wide.

Carlisle nodded grimly.

So tell me about the werewolves, I said.

I know very little about real werewolves, Carlisle said, But I know enough. Werewolves aren t just vulnerable to the full moon. They transform under any moonlight.

That would explain a lot, I said, The Graysons are rarely seen outside during the night. And I did think it was strange for Lyle and his family to move here. But now it definitely explains it. All this cloud cover would block the moon most of the time.

Carlisle nodded.

How big do they get? I asked.

Nearly twice their human size, Edward said.

Actually about one-and-a-half times, Carlisle said, Still they tower over any normal human.

And vampire, Edward said.

And vampire, Carlisle agreed.

Can they be killed? I asked.

Of course, Carlisle said, Otherwise, how was Marcus was able to defeat some of them?

So how do you kill them? I asked, Silver bullets...

It s a myth, Bella Edward said, simply.

As far as I know, Carlisle said, Vampire venom is the only sure way of killing them.

Other than destroying the moon, Edward said.

Edward! I said, Be serious!

The old tales, Carlisle continued, tell about wars between vampires and werewolves. But there is no happy ending with those stories. Vampires have one true enemy.

Werewolves, I said.

That is why we were so worried about the Quileutes at first, Carlisle said, nodding.

The mention of Jacob s tribe sparked something in my mind.

Leah, I said.

What? Carlisle said.

Leah Clearwater imprinted on Lyle s oldest son, I said.

Edward laughed.

Wow, he said, Who knew that Leah would actually be the first in her tribe to imprint an actual wolf!

Leah Clearwater has found her imprint? Rosalie s voice rang out.

I looked up the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett were standing there.

It s a wolf? Emmett asked, Wait? Is it Jacob?

It s an actual werewolf, Em, Edward said.

Rosalie s jaw dropped, and I noticed Emmet s nostrils flare up.

Hang on just a moment, I said, raising my hands again, I want to know something.

Carlisle and Edward looked at me.

Those children, I said, The other two children I saw. One was about Nessie s age and the other was definitely younger. Are they werewolves?

Carlisle only frowned.

No! I said, yelling, No way!

Bella, Edward said, It s not our choice.

Do you realize what you re saying?! I asked, If Vampires and Werewolves are enemies, there is only one thing we can do. Well, I won t be a part of it when we re talking about children!

We don t have to kill them, Emmett said.

What are you talking about? I asked, When they find out we re vampires--

Dad, Emmett interrupted me, Do you remember the old tales?

Of course, Carlisle said, For the most part.

What about detransformation? Emmett asked.

What is he talking about? I asked.

It s basically a cure, Bella, Emmett said.

When it comes to comparing human stories, Carlisle said, with the real stories, there is actually one comparison. If a human is bitten, they will become a werewolf. That is the most common way of creating a werewolf. The other is natural birth. That is when it gets complicated. If both mates are werewolves, then their children will definitely be werewolves. If only one mate is a werewolf, there is a fifty-percent chance that the children will be werewolves.

So there is still a chance some of the kids aren t werewolves? I asked, happy for some possible good news.

We don t know if Lyle s wife is a werewolf, Edward said.

So we ll have to find out, I said, shrugging, And what does this have to do with detransformation?

It s a cure, Carlisle said, Like Em said. But it is also very complicated, and very rare.

Also it s almost impossible, Emmett scoffed.

How is it done? I asked.

Only vampire venom can cure a werewolf, Carlisle said.

But, I said, very confused at this point, I thought that killed them.

I did say it was complicated, Carlisle said, You remember what happened after James attacked you?

Vaguely, I said.

My human memories were a bit fuzzy now.

It s the same with werewolves, Carlisle said, You can cure a werewolf with just the right amount of venom.

You can also kill them with just the right amount as well, Emmett said, grinning.

Can you cure a human, I asked, Between the time they re bitten and the time they become a werewolf?

It s plausible, Carlisle said.

There is a reason I say it is almost impossible, Bella, Emmett said, Because a vampire would have to be crazy, even suicidal, to get close enough to a Werewolf with full intentions of curing them. Most werewolves don t want to be cured.

Suddenly, Emmett gave his booming laugh and I heard birds cawing outside.

Though I suppose, Emmett said, his laugh continuing, if you really are a suicidal vampire, it s smarter to go to the werewolves than the Volturi. At least the werewolves don t play with their food.

So there are a pack of werewolves in Forks? Rosalie asked.

There is a good chance, Rose, Carlisle said.

Exciting, Rose said, sarcasm ringing in her voice, I had almost forgotten how fun a violent existence was. Tell me when the fun begins, will you? I m going back to my reading.

She walked away and disappeared down the hallway.

We really are going to have to kill them? I asked, frowning, Are we?

If it comes to that, Bella, Carlisle said.

Can t we try and cure them? I asked.

Not many werewolves want to be cured, Bella, Edward said.

Besides, Carlisle said, Have you forgotten? If the Graysons are werewolves, then they are probably responsible for the recent incidents around up north and in Kalaloch. If that is true, then they are pretty violent. And it is more than likely that they won t stop.

Oh my gosh, I gasped, Dad!

I ran out of the room before anyone could respond and went straight for the telephone. I dialed so quickly that I messed up and had to do it again.

Please be there, I pleaded, as the phone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Hello, Charlie s voice said.

Dad! I said, relieved, Thank god.

This is Charlie Swan, Charlie s voice said, and I painfully realized it was the answering machine, I am not here right now, so leave a message after the beep. If this is a real emergency, you need to call the police station or the hospital. Thanks and I ll get back with you as soon as possible.

Beep.

Dad? I said, frantically, Dad? Please be there. Okay, fine. Please call me when you get this. I m going to try your cell-phone.

I hung up then dialed again. Ring. Ring.

Hello? Charlie s voice said.

Dad? I asked.

Bella? Charlie said.

Thank god, I said again.

What is it, honey? Charlie asked.

Um I began.

I didn t exactly know where to begin.

Where are you? I asked.

I just left the Grayson s house, Charlie said, I m on my way home. Why? Are you okay?

I m fine, I lied, I just wanted to hear your voice.

Bella, you re not fine, Charlie said, I can hear it in your voice. What is it?

I sighed. Damn Charlie and his fatherly ways of worrying about me!

I don t know right now, I said, Look, I ll talk to you at the party tomorrow. It s at noon, okay? I ll tell you then.

Or not.

Look, I said, I need to go.

Bella? Charlie said, Isabella --?

I hung up the phone, and immediately felt bad about it. If I knew my father like I did, he would probably be on his way over here. I groaned.

-  
I waited, pacing around the living room, for my father. I didn t know if he would come by or not. Finally, at nine-o-clock, when I was sure he wouldn t come by, I escorted Nessie to the cottage to tuck her into bed.

Mommy? Nessie said, when she climbed into bed, Tell me a story.

What do you want to hear? I asked, thinking a nice story would calm me down, Cinderella? Three Bears?

How did you and Daddy meet? Nessie asked.

I was surprised Nessie suggested this.

You ve never heard that story? I asked.

Nessie shook her head.

Well, I said, sitting down on the end of her bed, You know I lived with Renee before I came to Forks, right?

Nessie nodded. Though she had never met my mother, I had told Nessie stories about her over the past few months.

Well, when I came to Forks, I said, I moved in with Grampa. I was a Junior in High School. That is where I met Daddy. But did you know Daddy was scared of me at first?

Nessie s jaw dropped.

No! she gasped, giggling, Really?!

Really, I said, nodding.

Why? Nessie asked.

Well, I said, Daddy thought he might hurt me.

Why would Daddy want to hurt you, Mommy? Nessie said, frowning.

He didn t want to, I said, He was just afraid he would. You know I didn t used to be a vampire, right? That I used to be human?

Kind of like me! Nessie said.

Kind of, yeah, I said, Well, since I was a human and your Daddy was a vampire, it was kind of hard for us to be around each other. At first, your Daddy thought he might bite me, and that wouldn t have been good for me. He got used to me then, and we became friends, and then we fell in love.

Why would anyone want to hurt you? Nessie asked.

Well, I said, People are afraid of what we are. Because they don t understand us. Humans are usually afraid of what they can t explain. And there are other things out there too.

Would they hurt me? Nessie asked.

I felt a pain in my chest. If I had a beating heart, this would have truly stopped it dead. I sighed, trying to avoid the thoughts about the werewolves.

You know Daddy and I would never let anyone hurt you, I said, Right?

Nessie nodded.

You know why? I asked.

Nessie shrugged.

Because you are mine and Daddy s little angel, I said, smiling.

And Jakey s, Nessie said, laughing.

And Jakey s, I agreed with a sigh, Now. I think it s time for you to go to sleep. It s a big day for you tomorrow. Right?

Nessie nodded, happily.

And for you! she said.

Yeah, I said, And for me.

I smiled and kissed my daughter on her forehead.

Close those beautiful eyes now, I said, smiling at Nessie.

Good night, Mommy, Nessie said, as I stood up, I love you.

Hearing those three little words from my daughter warmed me up a great deal.

I love you too, sweetheart, I said, smiling.

I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I sighed and looked at the blank wall across from me. I had to do something or I was going to go crazy. The thoughts of werewolves in Forks were jumping in and out of my mind. I walked down the hallway and stopped at a doorway. It wasn t the doorway to my room, but the doorway to the small storage closet. I opened it and searched for a box. A few moments later, I found it and carried it out of the closet. Inside were my ancient computer and everything that went with it.

Edward offered to buy me a laptop, and put the old computer out with the trash. I immediately had to refuse. I couldn t throw away my old computer. It was a personal treasure. Like a old stamp or a rare first-edition baseball card, signed by the person that was depicted on it. Esme had hooked up the cottage with internet when she built the place. So I set my computer on the kitchen table, and plugged it in. It was still slow as ever, but I was used to it. I logged onto the internet and immediately checked my e-mail. There wasn t the usual e-mail by Renee there. I didn t expect it.

Renee thought I was still sick in my death bed and neither I, nor Charlie as far as I knew, told her otherwise. It felt bad to think about, but I really didn t expect to see my mother ever again, and I was fine with it. I forced myself to close the e-mail, if only to keep myself from e-mailing my mother and telling her everything.

I went to my favorite search site, and typed in Werewolves . I pressed enter, and it took a few minutes to bring up the results. I searched for an hour for myths of werewolves and all were tales told by humans. I was still searching when Edward entered the cottage.

Bella? Edward called.

In the kitchen! I replied.

What are you doing? Edward said, walking over to me.

Research, I said.

There isn t going to be anything about the old tales, Bella, Edward said, sighing.

Why not? I asked, How do you think I found out about vampires when you wouldn t tell me?

You found the one story that turned out to be true, Bella, Edward said, The one story the Volturi hadn t taken down from the internet because it is close to human vampire tales. There are no old tales about werewolves on the internet because all of them include vampires. Those stories are the true ones. Those stories are the ones the humans can never find out about.

Speaking of that, I said, We have to tell my father.

Bella, Edward said, with a sigh.

I m not going to let Jacob get framed for something he didn t do, I said, growled, because we were cowards and decided to keep the story to ourselves! Besides, don t you think the Quileutes need to know as well. They are involved as long as Leah is in love with one!

Bella, Edward said, again, I don t think --

I don t care if you think it is smart or not, I said, This is my father and my friends we re talking about. Not just some normal human!

I sighed.

Look, I continued, I won t tell my father what we are. I ll only tell him what the Graysons are. I won t let him cross their paths again without knowing what they are. Even then, I won t let him cross paths with them. I will truly kill them before they get in breathing range of my father again.

This is quite the change, Edward said, Earlier, you refused to kill them. What changed your mind?

You didn t hear my father s voice when I called him tonight, I said, You didn t hear our daughter s voice when I tucked her into bed. She wanted to know why someone would want to hurt us. She asked me why anyone would want to hurt her, Edward!

I closed my eyes, trying to keep from seeing the terrible visions I was thinking.

You didn t tell her about the werewolves, did you? Edward asked.

No, I said, shaking my head.

Good, Edward said, muttered, It is better that she just forgets the Graysons. Why did she ask about that anyway?

What? I asked. Because of my research, I had momentarily forgotten about the bedtime story I told Nessie, Oh. She wanted to know how I met you. I told her you were afraid of me at first. You know how you were afraid you d hurt me.

I ll never forget that feeling, Bella, Edward muttered, It s one of the few moments in my long existence when I was truly scared about something.

It s okay to get scared, I said, Even vampires need to fear something.

I fear one thing, Bella, Edward said, You know what that is.

I nodded. It was same thing I feared: The deaths of the people I loved dearly. And if it was my choice, I would do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Even if it meant that I left this world forever 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Persuasion

That night was one of the worst nights I d had since I had become a vampire. Throughout the night I wondered if this night would turn out to be number one on my list of Worst Nights in the Life and Existence of Isabella Swan-Cullen . It was, in my opinion, higher than those first few nights during my transformation. Even higher than the agonizing nights of torture before the Volturi came, when I was wondering how many hours I had left to live. That was when I remembered that glorious night before the Volturi arrived, when Edward and I spent the whole night in each other s arms, and our heads were filled of thoughts about each other, Nessie, and our families. That, I then realized, was up there as one of the best nights of my existence. This night, however, was definitely not even an ink drop on that list.

After I turned off the computer, Edward and I retreated into our bedroom. I couldn t keep the thoughts about my future -- our future, my family s future -- out of my head, and for once, I was glad I couldn t sleep anymore. Otherwise sleep would have been invaded by nightmares of Lyle Grayson turning into a big furry animal and invading my cozy cottage.

Edward must have decided that I was too deeply immersed in my thoughts to be bothered, because he had resorted to reading a book. He didn t even respond when I changed into the dreaded lace outfit Alice had given me, and I knew then that he didn t want to upset me. I wouldn t have worn it, but everything I usually wore at night was dirty. I had left it in the large closet when we moved out.

I was so busy, I hadn t bothered doing any laundry since we had arrived at Forks. That was when I realized that laundry would occupy the hours of the night, and would hopefully scare my conscious nightmares away. Esme had installed a washer and dryer in our cottage, just in case the machines in her house were occupied. I put a load of laundry in the washer with all the fixings, and turned it on. The loud sound interrupted my thoughts for the moment, and I was temporarily happy.

I returned to my bedroom. As the sounds of the clothes tumbling and water churning in the washer faded, those terrible thoughts returned to my head. I felt sick. I laid in bed and lightly pushed Edward s book away. He looked at me questioningly, and I kissed him. It was only a short kiss, because my head felt too heavy to let it linger. I rested my head on my husband s chest, and I felt his fingers run through my long hair.

I think we should go back to New Hampshire in a couple of days, he said after a few minutes.

I can t, I said.

I can t bear to let you stay here, Edward said.

I can fight the werewolves, Edward, I said.

I wasn t talking about that, Bella, Edward said, I can t bear to watch you like this. Ever since you learned about the werewolves, you ve been in a foggy stupor.

If I leave, I said, I ll be worse.

Bella, Edward said, Listen to me.

No! I exclaimed, You listen to me.

I lifted my heavy head off of his chest, and looked up at him.

If I leave, I said, I will be too worried. I would be worse than I am now. I d be unbearable. You know that, right?

Edward sighed.

I couldn t bear to think about being so far away from the people I love, I said, Especially now that I know those monsters are in the area.

Bella, listen to yourself, Edward said. Monsters? What would you call us?

We don t kill people and their pets, Edward! I said, raising my voice.

It was then that I wished I could cry. I needed to cry. I needed to let it out some other way then I was doing now. If I raised my voice any longer, I would wake up Nessie.

We ll take a vote tomorrow, Edward said, Carlisle and everyone, I mean. They ll decide if we should leave or not.

That s not fair! I said, You re using my old plan against me!

Should have known it would come back to bite you, Edward said, grinning.

I ll bite you, I muttered lowly.

I need to book tickets then, Edward said, I figured we could go in three days. Tomorrow s the party, then the next day we can hunt, and we ll leave the day after.

You don t even know how the vote will go! I said.

I thought you said the vote wasn t fair, Edward said.

It isn t, I said, gritting my teeth.

I m just going to book the tickets in case it is decided, Edward said, Which I know it will be.

I groaned and got out of bed. At the moment, I couldn t stand being in the same room as my husband. He wouldn t listen to me tonight.

I walked to Nessie s bedroom and opened the door quietly, then walked in. Nessie was sleeping peacefully. I felt jealous of her. Her dreams were probably filled with happy thoughts and sunny days. I hoped she was dreaming of a day where there was peace in the world and nobody would care if we were vampires. I sat in the wooden rocking chair and watched my daughter as she was sleeping. She looked so innocent sleeping there. Her questions from earlier that night rang through my mind again.

Why would anyone want to hurt you? Would they hurt me?

I wanted to climb into her bed and never let her go. But I didn t want to wake her up. When she was asleep, she was safe. No thoughts about a future where she might not exist. Kind of like the thoughts racing through my mind at that moment.

A couple hours of laundry and deep thinking later, I realized Edward might have been right. I returned to my bedroom, where Edward was reading again.

We don t need to hear a vote, I said, stopping in the doorway.

What? Edward asked.

We can go back to New Hampshire, I said.

What changed your mind? Edward asked.

When I was sitting in Nessie s room, I said, I thought of a future without me in it. I couldn t bear it, Edward. Our daughter needs us. She needs us more than I need anyone in the world. If we stay here --

Okay, Edward said, sighing.

His tone surprised me. It was different than his last argument.

What s wrong? I asked.

Well, I too did some thinking, Edward said, It seems that in the past couple of hours, both of us unknowingly agreed with the other s earlier arguments and it doesn t help us one bit.

You want to stay? I asked.

It s just, Edward said, we would solve both of our worries if the werewolves were gone. I don t care how, but I want them far away from here. Bella, if that is your decision, you can leave with Nessie and go back to New Hampshire. But I need to make sure that when I leave, I don t regret it.

My eyes widened.

You re right, I said, These past couple of hours haven t helped us one bit.

I m sorry, Bella, Edward said, I was so sure you wouldn t change your mind.

I closed my eyes. My next decision would decide the future of everyone I loved.

I guess I haven t, I said.

You re staying too? Edward asked.

Yes, I said, opening my eyes.

Why? Edward asked.

If I remember correctly, I said, You told me once that you couldn t bear to be too far from me. Well, I m giving you that same response. I couldn t bear to be too far from you either.

I walked over to the bed and climbed into it. I kissed my husband on the lips, and this time I lingered. I didn t want to back away. I was afraid that if I did back away, Edward wouldn t be there anymore. He took me in his arms and I felt strangely warm against his cool body. I felt truly connected with him again, like I had that first fateful, wonderful night. Except this time, it was much different than that night. This time, I was only in his embrace. But even then, I felt closer to Edward than I ever had.

So we re staying? I asked, At least until this whole ordeal is over?

Yes, Edward said, nodding. We re staying.

I smiled and he kissed me again. For the first time all night, I felt very light-headed.

---------------------------------------------

For once, I was looking forward to the party the following day. I needed something to make me happy, and definitely needed something to ward off those dark, depressing thoughts.

However, Alice wasn t happy. She was about to kick me out of the house, when Edward stopped her, and told her that it was all right. She only agreed after she made a deal with Edward. Nessie and I were to be locked up in a room with a television and a super-fast computer until it was time for the party. I was about to argue, but Edward told me we should have considered ourselves lucky.

I avoided the computer at first, but I found out that the television only made things worse. First of all, there was yet another breaking news story. This time, there was no missing pet. The animal, a cocker spaniel, was found a few feet away from its owner in a log cabin in Clearwater, another town to the south of Forks. Both were dead. I knew what the police must have found, and didn t need to hear it from the reporter, so I turned the channel. The next channel I landed on had a werewolf movie. The next channel was a movie where a vampire, who I realized looked nothing like the real thing, was fighting another vampire. Another channel was a children s show with a very annoying theme song. I groaned and went to the computer, letting Nessie watch the show, which she was, apparently, thoroughly enjoying.

I logged in, surprised at the speed of the computer. Perhaps I would let Edward buy me a new one after all. I logged onto a site that was far from anything that had to do with vampires and werewolves. It was only a few moments later before the inevitable happened. Across the screen, an ad popped up about a new movie that had to do with (surprise surprise!) werewolves and vampires. I had to fight the urge to throw the computer across the room and curse to the high heavens. I still cursed under my breath.

I closed the internet window and opened a Word document. I started writing non-stop, not caring what I wrote. An hour later, after another annoying theme song on the TV interrupted my creative writing, I stopped and read what I had written. I realized, in horror, it was an If you are reading this, I am gone letter. I rolled my eyes.

At least it isn t a short story about werewolves, I commented to myself, as I closed the page without saving anything.

---------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the door opened. I turned and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

You may come down, he said, Your guests are here.

Guests? I said.

For a horrible split-second, I thought Alice had invited my high-school friends. Then I realized even she wasn t crazy enough to do that.

You ll see, Edward said.

Nessie and I walked out of the room and down to the bottom level. I quickly realized the guests Edward mentioned were just Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Billy and most of Jacob s friends. I noticed, though I wasn t surprised, that Leah wasn t there. Charlie was closest to me, and Jacob was on the far side of the room. I knew that he and my father were avoiding each other. Nessie immediately hugged Charlie, then ventured across the room full of vampires and shape-shifters to hug Jacob.

Hi, Dad, I said, walking over to my father and hugging him, Thanks for coming.

I wouldn t miss a party for my two favorite girls in the world, Charlie said, You know that.

As I looked around, I had to hand it to Alice. At least she didn t go out of her way to put this party over the top. There were just a few birthday decorations and balloons.

Are you going to tell me what you didn t tell me on the phone? Charlie asked in a whisper.

I ll make a deal, I said to Charlie, ready for this, What I am going to tell you concerns Jacob as well. I ll tell you, but first I want you and Jacob to make up. Shake hands with him. Please. There ll be no hard feelings here.

Bella, Charlie said, You can t expect me to --

Yes, I said, and I couldn t believe I was actually ordering my own father to do something, I can. And I do.

I turned and looked across the room.

Jacob! I called, Can you come here please?

Edward looked at me in confusion, and I smiled. Jacob nodded and walked over. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Charlie cringe.

We re all friends here, I said. That means the both of you as well. Jacob, please tell Charlie what I know you want to tell him.

Bella, Jacob said, and I heard pleading in his voice.

Do it, I threatened, softly so only Jacob could hear, Or I ll ask Edward to interpret your thoughts.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, but his expression went soft a moment later.

Charlie, he finally said, I know what you must think of me. You ve known me since I was born, and before I told you what I am, you didn t think any different of me. You saw me as your best friend s son. I m still that boy, Charlie. I m just a little different.

I looked at Charlie, who had his eyebrows raised.

Okay, Jacob said, I m a lot different. I admit it. But you need to know I would never threaten you, your daughter, nor anyone else in this room. I will admit that it was my pack who caused all that harm in the forests around here. For that, as the Alpha of my pack, I will apologize for everything we did and admit that I know I cannot change any of it. But, Charlie, I also want you to know this. My pack has had nothing to do with the recent events. I don t know if you ll believe me. I just want you to accept what we are. We re not, though, what you think we are. What we are, and what you think we are, are two very different things.

Which is exactly what I want to talk about, I said to Charlie, Only after you tell Jacob what I want you to tell him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle react in surprise at what I had said. I also noticed that Edward was trying to give him a silent response. Charlie cleared his throat.

That was very brave of you, Jacob, he said, And I appreciate it. Despite what everyone believes, and as much as I want to believe it myself, I don t know everything that goes on in, and around, the town of Forks. I do know this though. I believe you, Jacob Black.

I was just as surprised as Jacob.

I m not sure if everyone in here knows, Charlie said, raising his voice a little, but there was an incident in Clearwater, Washington. The town is pretty far away from here. At least three hours or more. The incident happened only a few hours ago. And as far as I know, Jacob, there is no way you could have been in Clearwater, and able to come back to be here at the party in time.

I smiled. It sounded like Charlie had definitely changed his beliefs about Jacob.

It is unknown, however, Charlie said, If this incident is connected with the incidents over the last few days, however similar both may be. When it comes to what I personally think of you, Jacob, you are also right. You still are the boy I knew years ago, even if you ve had more changes than the normal teenager. I can t change what you are, Jacob. I know that. And as long as your condition doesn t affect who I care about, I will ignore it and you will still be the boy I knew years ago. My priorities are with the safety of this town and the people in it, and I don t think it would be a good idea to publicly reveal what you are. But -- and I want you to understand this, out of everything I say -- that will all change if I get any word of any more criminal incidents that point your way. Do you understand?

Jacob nodded, apparently pleased with how the conversation how gone.

Then I think we re fine here, Charlie said.

Charlie extended his hand. Jacob hesitated then shook my father s hand.

Okay, I said, thoroughly pleased with my father and best friend, If you will come with me, I need to discuss a few things with the both of you. If Jacob s pack is okay with it, I would like Edward and Carlisle to come with me as well.

Jacob looked at his pack, who looked a little tense, and nodded. They all nodded in response, and I could tell how much power Jacob had over them.

Follow me, then, I said.

The five of us walked out into the privacy of the entrance hall.

So? Charlie said, What s going on, Bella? You sounded so frightened on the phone yesterday.

There is a reason Edward, Nessie and I left the Grayson s house early, last night, I said, Edward has this sixth sense

Edward laughed softly at the term.

He can read people s minds, I said, Or most of them. He can t read my mind. And he couldn t read Lyle Grayson s mind. But it isn t because Lyle and I have anything in common. We definitely have nothing in common, Dad. Let me assure you of that.

I don t understand, Bella, Charlie said.

Dad, I said, Lyle Grayson, and at least one of his children, possibly his whole family are werewolves.

Charlie snorted. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me.

You re joking? Charlie asked me, Right?

Charlie looked around at Edward and Carlisle. Both shook their heads.

Werewolves? Charlie said, Like Teen Wolf and all that -- oh! No offense, Jacob.

I heard a low growl come from Jacob.

Dad, I said, We re serious. They re as real as you can get.

Probably more real than you can imagine, Chief Swan, Carlisle said.

Great, Charlie said, raising his hands up, That s perfect! I am the sheriff of goddamn Transylvania!

Jacob snorted, and it was only then when I realized how funny Charlie s response sounded.

Charlie, Carlisle said, This is more serious than you can possibly imagine. The suspects of the crimes of recent days are anything but normal.

What am I supposed to do about it, Doc?! Charlie said, his voice raised, Invest in some damn silver bullets!

Edward rolled his eyes.

I know you re not going to believe me when I tell you this, Carlisle said, But there are ways to destroy these werewolves.

Edward and I looked at Carlisle? Was he about to do what I think he was going to do?

Unfortunately it has nothing to do with the police, Carlisle said.

I suppose you re about to tell me you know some Van Helsing wanna-be, right? Charlie asked.

Jacob scoffed.

Van Helsing wasn t real, he said, laughing.

Jacob, you re not helping, I scolded him.

I sighed. I had to keep this conversation from going too far. Then I thought of an idea. But would it work?

But I think I know of a way you can, I continued, Excuse me, Dad. I ll be back in a second. Come on, Jacob.

Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

Stay with our fathers, Edward, I said, Charlie might have more questions.

You better believe that! Charlie said.

Jacob and I walked up the stairs and out of hearing range.

What is going on, Bells? Jacob asked, What do you mean, werewolves? Like real, genuine werewolves?

Like the kind that doesn t have a choice what they turn into, Jacob, I said, rolling my eyes, Yes.

Exciting, Jacob said, So how can I help?

You can t, I said, But that isn t what your going to tell Charlie. You re going to tell Charlie that, even though you re not a werewolf, you still have the power to kill the werewolves.

Of course we do, Bells! Jacob said, We re stronger than those wanna-be s!

No, Jacob, I said, You aren t.

If you say that, Jacob said, You honestly underestimate our power.

No, you underestimate the werewolves, Jacob, I said, Look, there is only one true way to kill a werewolf: vampire venom.

Why doesn t that surprise me? Jacob said, Okay. So let s just say I believe you. What makes you think I want to lie to your father? I mean, we re buddies now. As long as he doesn t call me Teen Wolf again.

I rolled my eyes.

You want to tell him this, I said, Because you have a reason to be mad at the werewolves.

Uh-huh, Jacob said, doubtfully, And what is that?

Leah s imprint, I said, Is Louis Grayson. The other werewolf we know of.

Jacob laughed.

Haha, Bells, he said, Very funny.

Do I look like I m laughing, Jake? I asked, my expression very serious.

You re serious? Jacob said.

Leah s dating a wolf, I said.

How do you know? Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes.

Louis was at his father s party, I said, And Edward couldn t read his mind, just like he couldn t read Lyle Grayson s mind. Only, we don t know if the rest of their family are werewolves.

Why wouldn t they be? Jacob asked.

Because we re not sure if Lyle s wife is human or a werewolf, I said, If she s human, there is a chance that a few of her kids aren t werewolves. If she s a werewolf, the whole family is a pack.

Damn, Jacob said, Leah s not going to be happy. She s extremely happy she finally found her imprint.

Where is Leah, by the way? I asked.

Out with Louis, Jacob grumbled.

Oh, I said, wishing I hadn t asked, So you believe me?

Yes, Jacob said, sighed, I believe you. What do you want me to say to your father?

Explain to him that your pack aren t true werewolves, I said, But that you re pack is the mortal enemy of the werewolves.

You think he ll believe that? Jacob asked.

He ll believe that s the reason your pack exists, I said, And then he won t want to kill you for your past crimes in the forests around here.

I expected Jacob to react badly to that. He just laughed.

Well, he said, If it saves my hide and doesn t make Charlie and me enemies again, I ll do it.

Great, I said, Let s go back downstairs.

Jacob and I walked back into the entrance hall.

So? Charlie asked, What s going on?

Chief Swan, Jacob said, before I could answer, You ll be happy to know that the werewolves won t be around much longer.

Oh? Charlie replied.

While my pack and I are not werewolves, Jacob said, We are still humans who can turn into wolves. Because of this, it makes us mortal enemies of the werewolves. Basically what I m trying to say is, Chief Swan, it s my pack or theirs.

I was impressed. For a moment there, I actually believed him. I then noticed that Edward and Carlisle looked slightly surprised with what Jacob said.

Jacob, Edward said, clapping his hand on Jacob s shoulder, I will admit. You re a braver man than I am.

I could tell that Edward was trying his best to keep himself from cracking up. I admired that.

If you follow me, Jacob said, and I knew he was trying his best to keep the story believable, We can sit and discuss the future.

Charlie nodded, speechless, and walked with Jacob back into the living room.

What the hell was that all about, Bella? Carlisle asked, The shape-shifters are not mortal enemies of the werewolves.

Yes, do tell, Edward said, Explain to me why I basically just told that mutt he was the bravest man I ve ever known.

It was either that, I said, Or tell Charlie the truth and have the Volturi back in our woods.

Well, Carlisle said, looking impressed, Much better than I could come up with. I was this close from telling your father we re vampires.

Ha, Edward said, I m sure Charlie would definitely appoint himself as the official sheriff of Transylvania then. If he didn t try to murder me first for changing his only daughter into a vampire, anyway.

He laughed, and I had to laugh too.

Come on, Carlisle said, We re missing your party. If we delay any longer, Alice will kill us before the werewolves have their chance.

I couldn t help but agree with that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Return to the Meadow

The party was more exciting than I imagined it would be. Now that Charlie and Jacob were friends again, they were pretty enjoyable to be around. Nessie must have noticed the difference as well, because she made sure that she entertained both my father and best friend at the same time.

I was happy enough to accept the gifts that were given to me, if only to distract the continued thoughts about werewolves. Edward gave me a new lap-top, and I shouldn t have been surprised. I still made a mental note to keep my old antique computer, though there was a spare second I thought of giving it to Lyle Grayson for his museum , before I remembered that he was a werewolf. Billy gave me a wooden carving of a wolf and I noticed that it resembled Jacob in wolf-form. Billy later told me that he carved the figure out himself while Jacob stood there as his subject. I was impressed. Jacob and his pack gave me one gift. It was a fur coat, and I had a feeling it was made from some of the animals that lurked around Forks and La Push. Charlie gave me a new fully-paid cell-phone.

Alice and Jasper gave me a gift card to one of Alice s favorite clothing stores. Typical, I thought, but I thanked them anyway. Emmett and Rosalie s gift turned out to be a stereo system for my car. Edward told me he would install it when we got home. Carlisle and Esme s gift was a coupon. I thought it was strange at first, but then I read it. It was a six-day. seven-night trip to Isle Esme. I wasn t too sure about this one, given my last experience on the island. No matter how the first half of that experience was extremely beautiful and memorable, there were a few bits of the trip that I wanted to forget.

Nessie s gifts were much better than mine. Charlie s gift, and mine and Edward s gift, were similar. Both were heart-shaped lockets. Charlie s gift had a picture of him inside it. Edward and my gift to her had a picture of each of us in it. Jacob, Billy and the pack gave Nessie a stuffed wolf. I would later find out that if you opened up the flip on the wolf s heart, Jacob s picture was in it much to Edward s displeasure, of course. Alice and Jasper gave Nessie a gift card to the child-age specified version of Alice s favorite store. Emmett and Rosalie gave Nessie one of those drive-able toy cars and Emmett promised me that, even if he did give it a few kinks of his own, it didn t go as fast as any of his real cars.

Carlisle later told me and Edward that he and Esme had set up Nessie with her own bank account. He assured us that Nessie would have enough money to support her for as long as she lived. I was pretty grateful about this, given the fact that Nessie was basically as immortal as I was.

The party went on until around five-o-clock. Before Jacob and his pack left, he told me that he would explain to his pack what had been discussed earlier in the day. He also assured me that he would find Leah and try to cautiously explain what her boyfriend really was. He added that he would try to make sure his story to Charlie continued to be convincing as possible, without trying to interfere with our work. I thanked him.

Charlie promised me that he would try to come up with a convincing story to his fellow officers about the current events. He also said he might not be able to keep up with the story very long and hoped that Jacob and his pack knew what they were doing. I nodded and assured him that they did. I smiled, because to me it was giving him the same promise, without telling him what I was. The conversation then went to more personal matters

Are you returning to New Hampshire before too long? Charlie asked me, as we stood in the entrance hall.

I think we ll stay for a little while longer, I said.

Wonderful, Charlie said.

There was one more thing I needed to know from my father.

Er Dad, I said, Have you -- um -- talked to Renee lately?

Charlie sighed and nodded.

And? I asked.

Bella, I ve been a police officer for a long time now, Charlie said, I ve talked to families of victims who ve died in car accidents and everything else you can imagine. But my last conversation with Renee was the most depressing conversation I ve ever had in my life. Including the day I told Sue Clearwater that Harry had died.

I frowned. Harry was one of Charlie s best friends who had died of a heart attack.

First of all, Charlie said, I need to know something. This -- condition -- you have. Does it mean that your appearance won t change for a long time? What I m trying to say is basically you ll look like your eighteen years old for a long time?

Yeah, I said, That s basically it.

It was the best I could come up with, without telling my father the truth. Charlie nodded.

You know, in a way, Charlie said, a small laugh coming from him, That doesn t sound so bad. I bet there are people in the entertainment business who wish they could still look like they did when they were eighteen years old.

Well, I said, laughing, When you put it that way, it doesn t sound so bad.

I immediately sobered up.

So what did you tell Renee? I asked him.

Well, he said, I told Renee that I didn t even know where you are. The only thing I knew was that you were going to live, but that you went through some pretty serious changes. What I basically told your mother is that neither I nor her would probably ever get to see you again.

My jaw dropped. Charlie had done this for me?

When you moved to New Hampshire, Bella, he said, Renee came to Forks to find you. I told her that there was a chance you might return. But that was months ago. Renee called me a couple of weeks ago and that is the last time I ve heard from her. Bella, what I m trying to say is I think Renee is out of your life now. Maybe forever.

Suddenly, Charlie broke into tears.

And I feel as if this is my fault, he said, half-sobbing, If you never would have moved to Forks, then --

Then I wouldn t have met Edward, Dad, I said, interrupting him, And we wouldn t have Nessie in our lives. I can t imagine life like that. I was meant to come to Forks, Dad. And I haven t been this happy in a long time. None of this is your fault. It s my choice. I could go to Phoenix, Arizona right now and see Renee if I wanted to. But I don t want to hurt her anymore than I have. I m okay with this decision, Dad. I want you to be okay with it too.

Charlie nodded. I hugged him, and I felt him calm down.

I love you, Bella, Charlie said, So much.

I love you too, Daddy, I said.

Take care of yourself, he said, And Nessie as well. You re a lucky woman to have someone like her in your life. Don t forget that. One day, there may come a time when you will never see her again. Keep that in mind.

I nodded.

I know that, Daddy, I said.

Charlie backed away and smiled.

I need to get going, he said, I need to check in with the station. Seattle police are supposed to come in a couple of days. These next few days are going to be very interesting.

If you need help with that, I said, You can call us or Billy. Don t be too brave, Charlie. Remember, these are not your normal criminals.

I know, Bella, Charlie said, I will try to keep a safe distance.

That is all I m asking for, I said.

Charlie hugged me again and left the house. I watched him get into his car and drive away.

You know, a voice said, behind me, There have been many moments in my existence in which I wish I could just cry again. This might have been one of those moments.

I turned around. Esme was standing there.

You heard all of that? I asked her.

I m sorry, Esme said, If vampires have any faults, eavesdropping is mine.

Don t apologize, Esme, I said, shaking my head, It s okay.

I didn t know until now, Esme said, how much you miss your mother. I couldn t imagine never seeing one of my children again. I know now how your mother must feel.

Esme, I said, walking over to her and hugging her, You re my mother now, okay? Or at least, you re the best thing I got when it comes to a mother now.

I could never replace your mother, Bella, Esme said, But I could at least attempt to do so, if that is all right with you.

I couldn t ask for more, I said.

Anyway, Esme said, Edward tells me that you and him are going to take Nessie hunting tomorrow?

Yeah, I said, Even if we re not going back to New Hampshire for a while, we still need to hunt soon.

Bring the baseball stuff, I heard Alice say, as she walked down the stairs, I foresee a thunderstorm tomorrow.

Great, I said, I ve been wanting to try that out. I m sure Nessie will have fun too. If you guys want to, you could come with us, you know.

Oh, no, Esme said, Nessie needs a day alone with her parents.

Yes, I agree with Esme, Alice said, As much as I d like to see Nessie tackle her first big bear, I wouldn t want to interfere.

Maybe next time, then, I said.

-  
The thunderstorm Alice predicted wouldn t come into Forks until late in the afternoon the next day, so Edward and I decided to delay our hunt until about three p.m. Our destination would be my favorite place in Forks, Washington: the small open meadow where one of my most unforgettable human moments took place. I wanted to finally take Nessie there, hoping that it would soon be one of her favorite places too.

So a few minutes before three-o-clock, Edward, Nessie and I piled into the car. The steel bat and baseball were packed away in the trunk.

I keep trying to pinpoint that thunderstorm for you, Alice said, leaning into the front passenger door window, But I keep getting interference. Must be because of that little runt in the back seat.

I m not a runt, Auntie Alice! Nessie said, laughing.

You re going to have to prove that to me, Nessie, Alice said, grinning, Catch your first large bear, and I promise I won t call you a runt anymore.

All right, Edward said, scolding his sister, Don t put too many thoughts into her head.

You would know, wouldn t you? Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed.

Have fun, you guys! Alice said.

We waved goodbye to Alice, and Edward started the car. We took off down the road. A little after three-o-clock, we arrived at the opening of the pathless route to the meadow.

Remember, Nessie, I said, You ve never been here, so you need to stick close to us. Okay?

I promise, Mommy, Nessie said.

Keep that in mind, I said, And you can have as much fun as you want.

As long as you don t get too confident, Edward said, If you don t think you can tackle a large bear, don t try it. If we have to, we ll just tell Auntie Alice you did. Okay?

Wouldn t that be lying, Daddy? Nessie asked.

Sometimes a little lie is okay, Edward said, smiling.

Now who s putting bad thoughts into her head, I scolded Edward.

Edward grinned. He then sniffed the air.

Looks like we might not have to wait too long! he said, grinning.

You found something? I asked.

A small herd of deer, Edward said, about a fourth of the way into our route to the meadow. Want me to carry the baseball stuff?

If you want, I said, feeling my mouth watering, Let s just get going. I smell that herd now and it s making me a little hungry.

Edward grinned and opened the trunk. He grabbed the bat and baseball, closed the trunk, and we started into the forest. Nessie was just as fast as Edward and I when we ran, so we didn t have to slow down at all. I was impressed by her strides. After about five large strides into the forest, Edward stopped, and Nessie and I went to a halt that left a bit of dust behind us.

Shh, Edward whispered, Lunchtime.

I sniffed the air and immediately found the small herd. I heard water running, and I knew they were by a stream. Edward, Nessie and I crept up to a line of trees and hid behind a couple of them. I then saw the herd of deer. There was five of them there, drinking their fill from the stream. One was a buck with an impressive rack of antlers. There were also three doe and a small fawn.

Dibs on the buck, Edward whispered, I might have to bring home those antlers as well.

Nessie can have the fawn, I whispered, I ll take a doe.

We ll have to be quick, Edward whispered, We ll have to attack at the same time, or they ll run.

The chase is part of the fun, though, I whispered, frowning.

We don t want to get split up, Edward said, nodding to Nessie.

Right, I said, turning to Nessie, Are you ready?

Nessie nodded.

On three, I said, I mean it this time, Nessie.

Nessie nodded again.

One, I said, Two. Three.

We jumped across the stream and in the middle of the herd, all in one pounce. Fangs out, I lunged at the nearest doe, tackling it before it could even react. Beside me, I heard a growl and a small squeal, as Nessie lunged at the fawn, pinning it to the ground. I felt so proud of her. I searched for my husband, and it seemed he was having the worst bit of luck. The buck must have sensed Edward in mid-jump, because he ran off down the stream.

Daddy knows what he s doing, I assured Nessie, who was watching Edward.

I could feel my prey twitching beneath me, and I sank my fangs into its neck. I felt its life leaving it as the blood was replaced with my deadly venom. Feet from me, Nessie was already dining on her lunch. The fawn was completely still.

I heard another growl and looked up. Edward had cornered the large buck, which meant that the buck was going to have to defend itself. This was going to be interesting. Suddenly, the buck charged my husband, and Edward just stood there. I almost yelled for him to move. The buck got close, but Edward lunged and grabbed the buck by his impressive antlers and flipped his head back. I heard a CRACK which told me Edward had won: the buck s neck was definitely broken. Edward grinned at me when he realized I was watching, and sank his teeth into the large carcass. Relieved that Edward s battle was over, I dined on my meal.

A few minutes later, I heard another SNAP. Edward had ripped the antlers off of the deer s skull. He then walked back over to Nessie and me.

I forgot how feisty the deer around here are, he said, grinning.

Nice prize, I said, nodding to the antlers.

Told you I would get them, Edward said, How are you, Nessie?

Still hungry, Nessie said, sulking at the carcass of the fawn, Can we get those other two deer?

No, no, no, Edward said, shaking his head, What is our third rule to hunting, Nessie?

Keep the surprise on our side, Nessie recited.

Exactly, Edward said, Those deer know we re here.

I heard a small boom of thunder.

Eye of the storm s still a few miles away, I said, Maybe we can find something closer to the meadow.

Let s get going, then, Edward said, You re going to have to take the baseball gear though.

He grinned proudly at the antlers in his right hand.

Right, I said, picking up the steel bat and baseball.

We continued toward the meadow. When we were about ten minutes away, I heard a booming sound.

That storm is getting closer, I said.

That isn t the storm, Edward said, Our next hunt is near.

What is it? I asked.

Do you know, Nessie? Edward said, turning to his daughter.

Nessie sniffed the air, and I saw her eyes sparkle.

A bear? she asked.

Very good, Edward said, nodding, A mother bear, I presume. I think she s hunting food for her young.

I d feel bad leaving the cubs without their mother, I said.

We ll have to do something about that, then, Edward said, grinning.

We hid the antlers, and the baseball gear in a small bush. We would need our hands free for our upcoming prey. We resorted to walking because we didn t want to scare the bear.

The mother is going to be very protective, Edward said, as we walked a few yards, Nessie, I think you re going to finally get your chance.

You think she can tackle it? I asked Edward.

With a bit of help, Edward said. It looks like we re going to have to distract it.

I was a little scared, but Nessie looked eager.

I can do this, Mommy, she said, I m not a little runt anymore.

I grinned, and nodded. My mouth watered as the scent of blood found my nostrils.

Looks like Mother bear found her prey, Edward said, A rabbit by the smell of it. It means she is distracted. We have to hurry.

Nessie and I followed Edward across the forest clearing. Suddenly, I saw a bush moving, and I could see a bit of black fur.

There she is, I whispered.

ROAR! The bear growled and looked up. Damn it. She had heard me. Without a second thought, Edward sped to the other side of the bear. I realized his plan.

Wait for my signal, I told Nessie.

I walked up to the bear, and let her see me. It growled again. I thought she was going to charge me, but Edward growled too. The bear turned around.

Now! I ordered Nessie.

Nessie lunged forward in one stride and jumped onto the bear s back. She immediately sank her fangs into the bear s neck, and it collapsed to the ground. I was quite impressed. I noticed, though, that it was still moving. Edward noticed too, and lunged toward it. Nessie moved away for a moment, and before the bear could get back to its feet, Edward snapped the bear s large neck.

I did it! Nessie said.

Great job, I congratulated her, She s all yours.

I m going to find that cub, Edward said, as Nessie started on her next course, There is only one. It is hiding in a nearby hollow log.

Edward, no, I said, If it s old enough, let it live. We can hunt it when it s older.

Edward sighed.

All right, he said.

I could tell Edward was annoyed with me, but I didn t care. When I pictured that bear, I kept seeing my daughter. Killing a defenseless bear cub was cruel, like killing a parentless child.

A few minutes later, I heard another clap of thunder. The storm was very close now.

Are you done, Nessie? Edward asked, Want to have some real fun?

Nessie nodded, wiping the blood from her lips.

Game time! Edward said.

We retrieved the antlers and gear and headed for the meadow. When we arrived, it was much darker than before. I hadn t noticed this before, because of the incoming storm.

It s almost night, I said to Edward.

We won t stay for long, Edward said.

This place is pretty! Nessie said.

You like it? I asked her.

I love it! Nessie squealed.

I smiled. She was so happy here, and so was I. Everything was now perfect.

All right, Edward said, We don t want you going very far, Nessie. So I will hit the ball across the meadow, but you need to make sure you stay in our sight. All right?

Yes, Daddy, Nessie said.

Edward threw the ball up into the air and struck it with the steel bat. It sounded just like a thunder clap.

Go! I told Nessie.

Nessie sped off across the meadow and I made sure I could see her every step. A few moments later, she caught the ball almost a football field s length down the meadow. A moment later, she raced back toward us. She had a large grin across her face.

Great catch! I said.

Now it s my turn, Edward said.

I ll hit it, I said.

Don t underestimate it, Edward instructed me, It s a powerful feeling. Keep the bat in your grip or it could go flying.

Back up a bit, Nessie, I said, cautiously.

I made sure Nessie was a safe distance away before I started. I threw the ball into the air, then smacked it with the steel bat. The ball sped into the trees and Edward followed it.

Did he get it? Nessie asked me.

I waited a few moments and heard a small slapping sound.

He got it, I said.

Edward appeared again a moment later.

Edward, Nessie and I took turns for the next thirty minutes. The storm was moving quickly, which surprised me.

Storm s almost over, I said, This will be the last turn. I want to get the ball.

Edward nodded and threw the ball into the air, then hit it with the baseball bat. I raced into the forest, knowing that is where the ball would end up. Time seemed to slow down and I heard a whooshing sound as the ball came closer to me. I saw the ball as it fell toward me and I then caught it with one hand. I grinned and was just about to go back to Edward and Nessie when I realized something was different.

I panicked slightly. Something was definitely wrong. The trees around me seemed much lighter in the dark night. A pale white light lit up the trees around me. I then realized what was going on, and I looked up in the sky. The moon was completely visible.

Suddenly, my nostrils flared, and I bared my fangs instinctively. A scent rushed toward me and it was nothing like I had ever smelled before. It was worse than what Jacob and his pack smelled like. Much worse.

Oh, no, I whispered, It can t be.

I sniffed the air again. My whole body shook. I knew what that scent had to be because it was the only thing I wasn t used to:

Werewolves.

I sped off back to the meadow and reached Edward and Nessie.

What took you so long? Edward asked, Couldn t find the ball?

We have a problem, Edward, I said, my voice shaking.

Edward s eyes widened and he sniffed the air. He growled, baring his fangs.

We have to get back to the car, he said, They ll outnumber us.

How many are there? I asked, picking up the steel bat.

I don t know, Edward said, grabbing the deer antlers.

What s going on, Mommy? Nessie said.

I could feel the fear in her voice.

We have to go, sweetheart, I said, Now.

Edward, Nessie and I sped off through the forest. Suddenly, the scent got stronger. Could the werewolves already be close to us? What seemed like forever, took only a few minutes to reach the edge of the forest, but every second was terrifying. Would they find us? Would we be too late? Finally we reached the car and Edward quickly put the antlers, steel bat and baseball into the trunk.

I can t believe you brought those antlers with you, I said, as Edward got into the driver s seat beside me.

I wasn t going to let them take my prize, Edward said.

They could have seen us! I exclaimed.

That s the problem, Edward said, starting the car, They already did see us.

My eyes widened.

What? I asked, You mean --

I don t think they know who we are, Edward said, But they definitely know there are Vampires in Forks, Washington.

But how do you know? I asked, You can t read their minds.

I didn t, Edward said, staring at me.

Then how can you be sure, I asked.

Call it my sixth sense, Edward muttered.

-  
Chapter 7 Return to the Meadow

The party was more exciting than I imagined it would be. Now that Charlie and Jacob were friends again, they were pretty enjoyable to be around. Nessie must have noticed the difference as well, because she made sure that she entertained both my father and best friend at the same time.

I was happy enough to accept the gifts that were given to me, if only to distract the continued thoughts about werewolves. Edward gave me a new lap-top, and I shouldn t have been surprised. I still made a mental note to keep my old antique computer, though there was a spare second I thought of giving it to Lyle Grayson for his museum , before I remembered that he was a werewolf. Billy gave me a wooden carving of a wolf and I noticed that it resembled Jacob in wolf-form. Billy later told me that he carved the figure out himself while Jacob stood there as his subject. I was impressed. Jacob and his pack gave me one gift. It was a fur coat, and I had a feeling it was made from some of the animals that lurked around Forks and La Push. Charlie gave me a new fully-paid cell-phone.

Alice and Jasper gave me a gift card to one of Alice s favorite clothing stores. Typical, I thought, but I thanked them anyway. Emmett and Rosalie s gift turned out to be a stereo system for my car. Edward told me he would install it when we got home. Carlisle and Esme s gift was a coupon. I thought it was strange at first, but then I read it. It was a six-day. seven-night trip to Isle Esme. I wasn t too sure about this one, given my last experience on the island. No matter how the first half of that experience was extremely beautiful and memorable, there were a few bits of the trip that I wanted to forget.

Nessie s gifts were much better than mine. Charlie s gift, and mine and Edward s gift, were similar. Both were heart-shaped lockets. Charlie s gift had a picture of him inside it. Edward and my gift to her had a picture of each of us in it. Jacob, Billy and the pack gave Nessie a stuffed wolf. I would later find out that if you opened up the flip on the wolf s heart, Jacob s picture was in it much to Edward s displeasure, of course. Alice and Jasper gave Nessie a gift card to the child-age specified version of Alice s favorite store. Emmett and Rosalie gave Nessie one of those drive-able toy cars and Emmett promised me that, even if he did give it a few kinks of his own, it didn t go as fast as any of his real cars.

Carlisle later told me and Edward that he and Esme had set up Nessie with her own bank account. He assured us that Nessie would have enough money to support her for as long as she lived. I was pretty grateful about this, given the fact that Nessie was basically as immortal as I was.

The party went on until around five-o-clock. Before Jacob and his pack left, he told me that he would explain to his pack what had been discussed earlier in the day. He also assured me that he would find Leah and try to cautiously explain what her boyfriend really was. He added that he would try to make sure his story to Charlie continued to be convincing as possible, without trying to interfere with our work. I thanked him.

Charlie promised me that he would try to come up with a convincing story to his fellow officers about the current events. He also said he might not be able to keep up with the story very long and hoped that Jacob and his pack knew what they were doing. I nodded and assured him that they did. I smiled, because to me it was giving him the same promise, without telling him what I was. The conversation then went to more personal matters

Are you returning to New Hampshire before too long? Charlie asked me, as we stood in the entrance hall.

I think we ll stay for a little while longer, I said.

Wonderful, Charlie said.

There was one more thing I needed to know from my father.

Er Dad, I said, Have you -- um -- talked to Renee lately?

Charlie sighed and nodded.

And? I asked.

Bella, I ve been a police officer for a long time now, Charlie said, I ve talked to families of victims who ve died in car accidents and everything else you can imagine. But my last conversation with Renee was the most depressing conversation I ve ever had in my life. Including the day I told Sue Clearwater that Harry had died.

I frowned. Harry was one of Charlie s best friends who had died of a heart attack.

First of all, Charlie said, I need to know something. This -- condition -- you have. Does it mean that your appearance won t change for a long time? What I m trying to say is basically you ll look like your eighteen years old for a long time?

Yeah, I said, That s basically it.

It was the best I could come up with, without telling my father the truth. Charlie nodded.

You know, in a way, Charlie said, a small laugh coming from him, That doesn t sound so bad. I bet there are people in the entertainment business who wish they could still look like they did when they were eighteen years old.

Well, I said, laughing, When you put it that way, it doesn t sound so bad.

I immediately sobered up.

So what did you tell Renee? I asked him.

Well, he said, I told Renee that I didn t even know where you are. The only thing I knew was that you were going to live, but that you went through some pretty serious changes. What I basically told your mother is that neither I nor her would probably ever get to see you again.

My jaw dropped. Charlie had done this for me?

When you moved to New Hampshire, Bella, he said, Renee came to Forks to find you. I told her that there was a chance you might return. But that was months ago. Renee called me a couple of weeks ago and that is the last time I ve heard from her. Bella, what I m trying to say is I think Renee is out of your life now. Maybe forever.

Suddenly, Charlie broke into tears.

And I feel as if this is my fault, he said, half-sobbing, If you never would have moved to Forks, then --

Then I wouldn t have met Edward, Dad, I said, interrupting him, And we wouldn t have Nessie in our lives. I can t imagine life like that. I was meant to come to Forks, Dad. And I haven t been this happy in a long time. None of this is your fault. It s my choice. I could go to Phoenix, Arizona right now and see Renee if I wanted to. But I don t want to hurt her anymore than I have. I m okay with this decision, Dad. I want you to be okay with it too.

Charlie nodded. I hugged him, and I felt him calm down.

I love you, Bella, Charlie said, So much.

I love you too, Daddy, I said.

Take care of yourself, he said, And Nessie as well. You re a lucky woman to have someone like her in your life. Don t forget that. One day, there may come a time when you will never see her again. Keep that in mind.

I nodded.

I know that, Daddy, I said.

Charlie backed away and smiled.

I need to get going, he said, I need to check in with the station. Seattle police are supposed to come in a couple of days. These next few days are going to be very interesting.

If you need help with that, I said, You can call us or Billy. Don t be too brave, Charlie. Remember, these are not your normal criminals.

I know, Bella, Charlie said, I will try to keep a safe distance.

That is all I m asking for, I said.

Charlie hugged me again and left the house. I watched him get into his car and drive away.

You know, a voice said, behind me, There have been many moments in my existence in which I wish I could just cry again. This might have been one of those moments.

I turned around. Esme was standing there.

You heard all of that? I asked her.

I m sorry, Esme said, If vampires have any faults, eavesdropping is mine.

Don t apologize, Esme, I said, shaking my head, It s okay.

I didn t know until now, Esme said, how much you miss your mother. I couldn t imagine never seeing one of my children again. I know now how your mother must feel.

Esme, I said, walking over to her and hugging her, You re my mother now, okay? Or at least, you re the best thing I got when it comes to a mother now.

I could never replace your mother, Bella, Esme said, But I could at least attempt to do so, if that is all right with you.

I couldn t ask for more, I said.

Anyway, Esme said, Edward tells me that you and him are going to take Nessie hunting tomorrow?

Yeah, I said, Even if we re not going back to New Hampshire for a while, we still need to hunt soon.

Bring the baseball stuff, I heard Alice say, as she walked down the stairs, I foresee a thunderstorm tomorrow.

Great, I said, I ve been wanting to try that out. I m sure Nessie will have fun too. If you guys want to, you could come with us, you know.

Oh, no, Esme said, Nessie needs a day alone with her parents.

Yes, I agree with Esme, Alice said, As much as I d like to see Nessie tackle her first big bear, I wouldn t want to interfere.

Maybe next time, then, I said.

-  
The thunderstorm Alice predicted wouldn t come into Forks until late in the afternoon the next day, so Edward and I decided to delay our hunt until about three p.m. Our destination would be my favorite place in Forks, Washington: the small open meadow where one of my most unforgettable human moments took place. I wanted to finally take Nessie there, hoping that it would soon be one of her favorite places too.

So a few minutes before three-o-clock, Edward, Nessie and I piled into the car. The steel bat and baseball were packed away in the trunk.

I keep trying to pinpoint that thunderstorm for you, Alice said, leaning into the front passenger door window, But I keep getting interference. Must be because of that little runt in the back seat.

I m not a runt, Auntie Alice! Nessie said, laughing.

You re going to have to prove that to me, Nessie, Alice said, grinning, Catch your first large bear, and I promise I won t call you a runt anymore.

All right, Edward said, scolding his sister, Don t put too many thoughts into her head.

You would know, wouldn t you? Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed.

Have fun, you guys! Alice said.

We waved goodbye to Alice, and Edward started the car. We took off down the road. A little after three-o-clock, we arrived at the opening of the pathless route to the meadow.

Remember, Nessie, I said, You ve never been here, so you need to stick close to us. Okay?

I promise, Mommy, Nessie said.

Keep that in mind, I said, And you can have as much fun as you want.

As long as you don t get too confident, Edward said, If you don t think you can tackle a large bear, don t try it. If we have to, we ll just tell Auntie Alice you did. Okay?

Wouldn t that be lying, Daddy? Nessie asked.

Sometimes a little lie is okay, Edward said, smiling.

Now who s putting bad thoughts into her head, I scolded Edward.

Edward grinned. He then sniffed the air.

Looks like we might not have to wait too long! he said, grinning.

You found something? I asked.

A small herd of deer, Edward said, about a fourth of the way into our route to the meadow. Want me to carry the baseball stuff?

If you want, I said, feeling my mouth watering, Let s just get going. I smell that herd now and it s making me a little hungry.

Edward grinned and opened the trunk. He grabbed the bat and baseball, closed the trunk, and we started into the forest. Nessie was just as fast as Edward and I when we ran, so we didn t have to slow down at all. I was impressed by her strides. After about five large strides into the forest, Edward stopped, and Nessie and I went to a halt that left a bit of dust behind us.

Shh, Edward whispered, Lunchtime.

I sniffed the air and immediately found the small herd. I heard water running, and I knew they were by a stream. Edward, Nessie and I crept up to a line of trees and hid behind a couple of them. I then saw the herd of deer. There was five of them there, drinking their fill from the stream. One was a buck with an impressive rack of antlers. There were also three doe and a small fawn.

Dibs on the buck, Edward whispered, I might have to bring home those antlers as well.

Nessie can have the fawn, I whispered, I ll take a doe.

We ll have to be quick, Edward whispered, We ll have to attack at the same time, or they ll run.

The chase is part of the fun, though, I whispered, frowning.

We don t want to get split up, Edward said, nodding to Nessie.

Right, I said, turning to Nessie, Are you ready?

Nessie nodded.

On three, I said, I mean it this time, Nessie.

Nessie nodded again.

One, I said, Two. Three.

We jumped across the stream and in the middle of the herd, all in one pounce. Fangs out, I lunged at the nearest doe, tackling it before it could even react. Beside me, I heard a growl and a small squeal, as Nessie lunged at the fawn, pinning it to the ground. I felt so proud of her. I searched for my husband, and it seemed he was having the worst bit of luck. The buck must have sensed Edward in mid-jump, because he ran off down the stream.

Daddy knows what he s doing, I assured Nessie, who was watching Edward.

I could feel my prey twitching beneath me, and I sank my fangs into its neck. I felt its life leaving it as the blood was replaced with my deadly venom. Feet from me, Nessie was already dining on her lunch. The fawn was completely still.

I heard another growl and looked up. Edward had cornered the large buck, which meant that the buck was going to have to defend itself. This was going to be interesting. Suddenly, the buck charged my husband, and Edward just stood there. I almost yelled for him to move. The buck got close, but Edward lunged and grabbed the buck by his impressive antlers and flipped his head back. I heard a CRACK which told me Edward had won: the buck s neck was definitely broken. Edward grinned at me when he realized I was watching, and sank his teeth into the large carcass. Relieved that Edward s battle was over, I dined on my meal.

A few minutes later, I heard another SNAP. Edward had ripped the antlers off of the deer s skull. He then walked back over to Nessie and me.

I forgot how feisty the deer around here are, he said, grinning.

Nice prize, I said, nodding to the antlers.

Told you I would get them, Edward said, How are you, Nessie?

Still hungry, Nessie said, sulking at the carcass of the fawn, Can we get those other two deer?

No, no, no, Edward said, shaking his head, What is our third rule to hunting, Nessie?

Keep the surprise on our side, Nessie recited.

Exactly, Edward said, Those deer know we re here.

I heard a small boom of thunder.

Eye of the storm s still a few miles away, I said, Maybe we can find something closer to the meadow.

Let s get going, then, Edward said, You re going to have to take the baseball gear though.

He grinned proudly at the antlers in his right hand.

Right, I said, picking up the steel bat and baseball.

We continued toward the meadow. When we were about ten minutes away, I heard a booming sound.

That storm is getting closer, I said.

That isn t the storm, Edward said, Our next hunt is near.

What is it? I asked.

Do you know, Nessie? Edward said, turning to his daughter.

Nessie sniffed the air, and I saw her eyes sparkle.

A bear? she asked.

Very good, Edward said, nodding, A mother bear, I presume. I think she s hunting food for her young.

I d feel bad leaving the cubs without their mother, I said.

We ll have to do something about that, then, Edward said, grinning.

We hid the antlers, and the baseball gear in a small bush. We would need our hands free for our upcoming prey. We resorted to walking because we didn t want to scare the bear.

The mother is going to be very protective, Edward said, as we walked a few yards, Nessie, I think you re going to finally get your chance.

You think she can tackle it? I asked Edward.

With a bit of help, Edward said. It looks like we re going to have to distract it.

I was a little scared, but Nessie looked eager.

I can do this, Mommy, she said, I m not a little runt anymore.

I grinned, and nodded. My mouth watered as the scent of blood found my nostrils.

Looks like Mother bear found her prey, Edward said, A rabbit by the smell of it. It means she is distracted. We have to hurry.

Nessie and I followed Edward across the forest clearing. Suddenly, I saw a bush moving, and I could see a bit of black fur.

There she is, I whispered.

ROAR! The bear growled and looked up. Damn it. She had heard me. Without a second thought, Edward sped to the other side of the bear. I realized his plan.

Wait for my signal, I told Nessie.

I walked up to the bear, and let her see me. It growled again. I thought she was going to charge me, but Edward growled too. The bear turned around.

Now! I ordered Nessie.

Nessie lunged forward in one stride and jumped onto the bear s back. She immediately sank her fangs into the bear s neck, and it collapsed to the ground. I was quite impressed. I noticed, though, that it was still moving. Edward noticed too, and lunged toward it. Nessie moved away for a moment, and before the bear could get back to its feet, Edward snapped the bear s large neck.

I did it! Nessie said.

Great job, I congratulated her, She s all yours.

I m going to find that cub, Edward said, as Nessie started on her next course, There is only one. It is hiding in a nearby hollow log.

Edward, no, I said, If it s old enough, let it live. We can hunt it when it s older.

Edward sighed.

All right, he said.

I could tell Edward was annoyed with me, but I didn t care. When I pictured that bear, I kept seeing my daughter. Killing a defenseless bear cub was cruel, like killing a parentless child.

A few minutes later, I heard another clap of thunder. The storm was very close now.

Are you done, Nessie? Edward asked, Want to have some real fun?

Nessie nodded, wiping the blood from her lips.

Game time! Edward said.

We retrieved the antlers and gear and headed for the meadow. When we arrived, it was much darker than before. I hadn t noticed this before, because of the incoming storm.

It s almost night, I said to Edward.

We won t stay for long, Edward said.

This place is pretty! Nessie said.

You like it? I asked her.

I love it! Nessie squealed.

I smiled. She was so happy here, and so was I. Everything was now perfect.

All right, Edward said, We don t want you going very far, Nessie. So I will hit the ball across the meadow, but you need to make sure you stay in our sight. All right?

Yes, Daddy, Nessie said.

Edward threw the ball up into the air and struck it with the steel bat. It sounded just like a thunder clap.

Go! I told Nessie.

Nessie sped off across the meadow and I made sure I could see her every step. A few moments later, she caught the ball almost a football field s length down the meadow. A moment later, she raced back toward us. She had a large grin across her face.

Great catch! I said.

Now it s my turn, Edward said.

I ll hit it, I said.

Don t underestimate it, Edward instructed me, It s a powerful feeling. Keep the bat in your grip or it could go flying.

Back up a bit, Nessie, I said, cautiously.

I made sure Nessie was a safe distance away before I started. I threw the ball into the air, then smacked it with the steel bat. The ball sped into the trees and Edward followed it.

Did he get it? Nessie asked me.

I waited a few moments and heard a small slapping sound.

He got it, I said.

Edward appeared again a moment later.

Edward, Nessie and I took turns for the next thirty minutes. The storm was moving quickly, which surprised me.

Storm s almost over, I said, This will be the last turn. I want to get the ball.

Edward nodded and threw the ball into the air, then hit it with the baseball bat. I raced into the forest, knowing that is where the ball would end up. Time seemed to slow down and I heard a whooshing sound as the ball came closer to me. I saw the ball as it fell toward me and I then caught it with one hand. I grinned and was just about to go back to Edward and Nessie when I realized something was different.

I panicked slightly. Something was definitely wrong. The trees around me seemed much lighter in the dark night. A pale white light lit up the trees around me. I then realized what was going on, and I looked up in the sky. The moon was completely visible.

Suddenly, my nostrils flared, and I bared my fangs instinctively. A scent rushed toward me and it was nothing like I had ever smelled before. It was worse than what Jacob and his pack smelled like. Much worse.

Oh, no, I whispered, It can t be.

I sniffed the air again. My whole body shook. I knew what that scent had to be because it was the only thing I wasn t used to:

Werewolves.

I sped off back to the meadow and reached Edward and Nessie.

What took you so long? Edward asked, Couldn t find the ball?

We have a problem, Edward, I said, my voice shaking.

Edward s eyes widened and he sniffed the air. He growled, baring his fangs.

We have to get back to the car, he said, They ll outnumber us.

How many are there? I asked, picking up the steel bat.

I don t know, Edward said, grabbing the deer antlers.

What s going on, Mommy? Nessie said.

I could feel the fear in her voice.

We have to go, sweetheart, I said, Now.

Edward, Nessie and I sped off through the forest. Suddenly, the scent got stronger. Could the werewolves already be close to us? What seemed like forever, took only a few minutes to reach the edge of the forest, but every second was terrifying. Would they find us? Would we be too late? Finally we reached the car and Edward quickly put the antlers, steel bat and baseball into the trunk.

I can t believe you brought those antlers with you, I said, as Edward got into the driver s seat beside me.

I wasn t going to let them take my prize, Edward said.

They could have seen us! I exclaimed.

That s the problem, Edward said, starting the car, They already did see us.

My eyes widened.

What? I asked, You mean --

I don t think they know who we are, Edward said, But they definitely know there are Vampires in Forks, Washington.

But how do you know? I asked, You can t read their minds.

I didn t, Edward said, staring at me.

Then how can you be sure, I asked.

Call it my sixth sense, Edward muttered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 War of the Name

Author s Note: I m not much of a fan of Jacob, but I need this for the story. This chapter starts about a couple hours before the last chapter ended.

Jacob s PoV

Thunder boomed in the clouds miles from La Push, but I could still hear it as plainly as if it was a crack from a matador s bull-whip. A storm would be here soon. I groaned, cursing the storm clouds. Just perfect. I was planning another bonfire, and a storm would totally ruin it.

Shortly after my pack and I left the Cullen s house the previous night, I planned an emergency meeting. I needed to talk to the Elders and the pack all at once. I needed to tell the story, and I didn t want to repeat myself. The plan was simple. Announce a special bonfire party. Knowing Leah, she would invite that werewolf-imprint of hers.

Leah, of course, didn t know her new boyfriend was a werewolf, but she was about to get a big surprise. I would be foolish to allow Louis to roam freely around the Quileute lands. I would have to reveal him for what he was. I was the Alpha of my pack, and I was definitely not a foolish man.

I didn t tell anyone, not even Bella or the Cullens, but I felt that it was my job to deal with Louis Grayson. I felt as if he was a spy. A traitor to Leah. A traitor to the Quileute tribe who was beginning to trust him. The more and more I thought about it, I realized that this is what Louis plan was all along. I knew then, and I felt foolish not to realize this before, that the werewolves knew exactly what the Quileutes were. Louis knew there was a chance that Leah could imprint on him, and he made sure that she laid her eyes on him.

I hoped that werewolves didn t know what the Cullens were, especially when it meant that it would put my friends in danger. If the werewolves found out there were vampires in the area, there would definitely be a war. People would get hurt. More normal, everyday humans would get hurt. I wouldn t let that happen in La Push. I wouldn t let it happen in Forks. I would have to do something about it.

But what? If what Bella told me was true, then only vampire venom could kill a werewolf. Hmmph. That figures. A vampire would have to save the day again. Well, I might not be able to kill the werewolves, but I definitely could hurt them. My mouth watered at the thought.

Hoping beyond hope that the thunder storm would only be a sound-and-light show, I gathered a bunch of logs and started the bonfire. As the fire started, I undressed, then tossed the clothes aside and phased into my wolfish form.

Hello? I said, Anyone there?

Hey, Jake!

Yes, sir!

It was Seth and Embry. I grinned.

Good. The emergency meeting is still on. I got a bonfire roaring. Embry, contact the rest of the pack and the Elders. Tell them to meet us in the field near my house. Seth, you find your sister. I want this done pronto guys! There may be rain coming.

What about Leah s boyfriend? Seth said.

Invite him too.

But Jake --

Just do it! Oh and guys? Please show up in your human form. We don t want to scare Louis. Yet.

Yes, sir!

Good. Part one of the plan was in the works. I phased back into my human form and put my clothes back on.

Thought I heard a fire going, my dad s familiar voice said.

I turned and noticed that Billy was rolling out of the house in his wheel-chair.

Yep, Jacob said.

Going to tell the pack about the werewolves? Billy asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows. I hadn t told Billy about that.

How do you know that? I asked.

Charlie, Billy said, simply.

Right. Charlie tells Billy anything. There were definitely pros and cons for being back in the good books with the Forks sheriff.

Do you know about Leah s boyfriend? I asked.

What about him? Billy asked.

I snorted. Billy hadn t heard everything then.

He s a werewolf, Dad, I said.

You let a damn werewolf roam my land! Billy yelled.

I didn t know he was a werewolf until Bella told me yesterday! I retorted.

I need to go tell Sue, Billy said, putting his hands on the wheels of his chair.

No! I said, quickly, Not yet. Leah s bringing Louis over tonight. She can t know Louis secret until I force it out of him.

Be careful, boy, Billy said, You don t know the stories of the werewolves.

And you do? I asked.

I know a lot more than you think I do, son, Billy said.

Right, I said, And yet I find it funny that you didn t know about Louis.

Watch your tone, boy! Billy said, his voice rough, You may be Alpha of your pack, but I m still Alpha of the family.

I laughed silently. Right. Some Alpha he is. Last time I checked, he was the one in a wheelchair.

You got company, Jacob, Billy said, nodding over my shoulder, And please keep an eye on that bonfire of yours. I don t need my land burned to a damn crisp!

I turned around. Embry, Quil and Paul, all in their human forms, were walking down the hill toward my house.

The Elders can t come, Jake, Embry said, I apologize, man. I tried everything.

I growled. Damn it. I felt my brilliant plan going down the toilet.

Did you tell them it was urgent? I asked, furious.

I just said I tried everything, didn t I?! Embry said, frightened.

Calm down, it s all right, I said.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it was just fine. And I m a vampire. Ha! I groaned. This was not going how I wanted it to go.

I need to warn you, I said, Tonight is going to get kind of rough.

We re not frightened of some storm clouds, Jake, Paul said, laughing.

I m not talking about the damn storm! I said, sighing.

As soon as I said that, I heard a thunder clap a few miles away.

What s going on, Chief? Quil asked.

My friends, I said, We have a traitor on our lands.

Quil and Paul looked at each other. Both looked confused.

Leah s boyfriend is a werewolf, I said.

Cries of outrage broke out of Quil and Paul.

Calm yourselves! I said, As your Alpha, I order you not to say anything to Leah. All right? I ll handle this myself. Leah doesn t know that her boyfriend is a werewolf. And we are going to let Louis tell her. Tonight.

Why do you think he would do that? Quil asked.

Because if he doesn t, I said, I will beat him to an inch of his life.

Why can t we just kill him? Paul asked, popping his knuckles audibly on each hand.

Because there is only one way to kill a werewolf, I said.

Which is? Embry asked.

Vampire venom, I said, shrugging.

Quil snorted, and Paul spat on the ground.

So it leaves us defenseless?! Paul demanded.

I said we can t kill them, Paul, I said, I didn t say we couldn t hurt them.

Yeah, Embry said, Is the skin around your skull that thick?!

Quil laughed. Paul growled.

Paul, stop it, I ordered, Embry, leave him alone. Quil just shut up.

Guess who s here?! I heard Seth s voice ring out.

I looked up the hill. Seth, Leah and Louis had arrived.

Little red riding hood, Paul muttered, And the big bad wolf.

Quil and Embry snickered.

Boys, I warned, Go tend to the fire. Now.

You sure you can handle yourself? Paul asked.

What did I say, Paul? I grumbled.

Yes, your highness! Paul said, in the middle of a mock-bow.

I rolled my eyes and straightened myself up.

Welcome to the party! I said to Seth, Leah and Louis.

Excellent, Seth said, Bonfire! Where s the marshmallows?!

How long is this party going to last? Louis asked.

Why? I asked, in a taunting manner, Afraid of the dark?

Louis narrowed his eyes slightly, and I laughed.

Jacob, be nice, Leah said, Louis is just worried about the bad weather.

Oh, yes, I said, Of course, Louis, I m sorry. Believe me, I wish it was a clear moonlit night too!

I noticed that Louis avoided my eyesight.

Er, Leah, he said, We should get closer to the fire. It s getting kind of cold, eh?

Sure, Louis! Leah said, awestruck.

I rolled my eyes. As Leah and Louis walked toward the fire, I saw Louis look over his shoulder at me. I grinned when I noticed he looked kind of worried.

Hey, Louis! Paul said, as I made my way over to the bonfire, Are you hungry? I have some marshmallows and some S mores. You know, I bet if I looked hard enough, I could find some moon pies too!

Paul looked at me and grinned. I had to hand it to him. He could be funny when he wanted to.

Marshmallow would be fine, Louis said, stiffly.

So Leah, I said, We missed you at Bella and Nessie s party yesterday. Where were you?

Louis and I decided to have a little fun of our own, Leah said.

Embry and Seth looked disgusted. Paul and Quil snorted. Leah rolled her eyes at them.

You guys are so immature, she scowled.

Paul stuck out his tongue.

So, Chief! Embry asked me, What s on the agenda tonight?

Well, I said, I thought you guys would like to hear a little story first.

I turned and looked at our house.

Hey, Dad! I called.

A moment later, the front door opened. Billy wheeled out onto the porch.

What do you want? Billy asked, I m watching a game!

You know that story you mentioned to me briefly a little while ago? I asked.

Yeah, Billy said, suspiciously, Why?

Can you tell us the story? I asked, I mean. I would tell it if I knew it. But like you said, I don t know everything.

All right, Billy said, Help me over near the fire.

I walked over to Billy and started pushing his chair toward the fire.

So which one is he? Billy whispered, under his breath.

I knew Billy was talking about Louis.

The only one who isn t giving Leah her personal space, I muttered.

Louis had his arm around Leah. Leah looked thrilled.

Aha, Billy whispered, nodding, I hope you know what you re doing.

Just don t mention werewolves until the last bit of your tale, I whispered.

I moved Billy to where the firelight was fixed on him.

So, Billy said. You know, tonight is a really good night for a tale. I just wish it was a little less cloudy. Would have really set the mood, you know.

I sighed. My dad really needed to learn how to be a little more cautious, and a little less obvious.

I think most of you know, Billy said, That one of the names for the Quileutes are people of the moon. If you truly think about that name, then you might find it weird for a description for us. Like, you know, it doesn t really belong. Well, there is a good explanation for that. My story is called the War of the Name.

Billy let the name settle into his audience s minds.

You see, the Quileutes weren t always referred to as the people of the moon , he said after a moment, We had to earn that name. The former owners of the name were another tribe of natives. Most historians don t know of this tribe. They are of no relation to our tribe. The elders believe that their tribe is cousins of the Sioux Tribe, though I don t even expect most of the Sioux people know that.

I looked at Louis, who seemed immersed in the tale. I guessed that even he didn t know this story.

By the end of the tale, Billy said, You will know why very little is known about this tribe. The true name of the tribe is relatively unknown, and the Elders only refer to them now as the Migra, or in the common tongue, a migrant. These Migra were a powerful tribe. The Elders believed they were first formed under the bright moonlight, but of course that sounds a little silly if you think about it. But it would explain why they were once called the people of the moon . The Quileutes of the olden times realized that the Migra had very similar qualities to their tribe. A select few of the Migra s tribe members were taller than their normal companions. They were also stronger and faster. Well, as you know, a few of the Quileutes were also taller, stronger and faster than their normal companions.

He smiled at me and my pack.

Just like some of you are, he said, This proves that there is truth in this tale. Remember that. It will be another useful tidbit of knowledge for the end of the story.

I noticed, then, that Billy was looking at Leah and Louis when he said this last bit.

The Quileutes soon became afraid of the Migra tribe, he continued, Their fear turned into jealousy. Their jealousy turned into anger. The Quileutes wanted to make sure no other tribe was like theirs. So, they went on a journey. They confronted the Migra tribe. The Quileutes, as you know, are a peaceful tribe. They tried to overcome their anger. When they met up with the Migra, they ordered the tribe to leave and never return. If they refused, the Quileutes would attack in three days. Three days passed, the Quileutes got no response. They returned to the Migra s tribe. When they arrived, there was only a few people left. The Migras that stayed said that their fellow tribe mates had indeed moved away. The few that were left were there to make sure the Quileutes never found out where the tribe went. Our descendants took this the wrong way of course. The leader, the strongest of the tribe, attacked the man who spoke up. He killed him instantly. The others were afraid. They begged to make a deal. They would tell the Quileutes where the tribe went, and if they promised that they would never harm the Migra tribe, they would get a very special gift. The Quileutes agreed. The gift they were given was the name: the people of the moon . In exchange, the left-over Migras told them that the rest of the tribe moved overseas to what is now called Europe.

What?! Paul said, snorting, You said it was a war! That doesn t sound like a war. Where is all the violence? Are you telling me there was only one victim in this war?!

Oh, there were more victims, Paul, Billy said, You see, the Quileutes were vengeful. The remaining members of the Migra tribe were slaughtered as soon as they told the Quileutes where the others were.

That s horrible! Leah said, gasping, We re a peaceful tribe.

I know, Billy said, sadly.

So what happened to the rest of the Migras? Louis asked.

The Quileutes never found them, Billy said, The Elders believed they died out. But I believe that they flourished on and there are remnants of the old tribe still in the world.

Dad, I said, You said the Migra s true name was relatively unknown. Do you know it?

Oh, yes, Billy said, nodded, The Migra s true name is Remi Lunitari.

What does that mean? Seth asked.

The rough translation is Moonwolf, Billy said.

The common translation? I asked, winking.

Werewolf, Billy said, grinning.

Leah snorted.

Werewolves aren t real! she exclaimed.

Have you been listening to Billy s story, Leah? Seth asked, Billy said it himself that the story he told us was true!

Seth, Leah scoffed, Don t you think we d know if there were werewolves in the world?

Leah s right, I said, though I was taunting her, I mean you would think there d be some evidence, right? Perhaps some violent tales of murders, where the bodies were so damaged, they were unidentifiable?

Leah stared at me. I knew she had heard about the news stories.

Come on, Leah, Louis grunted, standing up, Story is rubbish anyway. Whoever heard of Native Americans that moved to Europe? Everyone knows that this country belonged, and will always belong, to the Native Americans.

When Louis said this, a thought sparked in my mind. If the werewolves were Native Americans, why doesn t Louis look anything like an Indian?

Louis and Leah started walking away from the fire.

Will you look at that?! Billy exclaimed, looking up at the sky and laughing, My story must have scared the storm away!

I looked towards the sky. The clouds were moving pretty quickly. Suddenly, everything got a bit lighter as the moon came into view. I watched as a ray of moonlight moved its way toward Leah and Louis. Suddenly, Louis stumbled, as the moonlight touched him.

Louis? Leah cried, What s wrong?

No! Seth said, Leah! Get away!

I didn t need Seth s exclamation to know what was happening. I immediately phased into a wolf, and felt my clothes tear away from me.

Damn! That was my good shirt too!

When I phased, I heard Louis scream. I watched in horror as he started shaking and growing right in front of my eyes. His whole body looked like it was sprouting away from the core of itself.

Leah! Seth yelled, Run!

Beside me, Seth leaped up and phased into a wolf mid-jump. He ran up to Leah, his paws barely touching the ground in his strides, and pushed her out of the way. Teeth bared, he stared at Louis, who was now completely transformed into a giant, hairy werewolf. I knew I couldn t let Seth get hurt. He was too busy defending his sister, that he might not have his full concentration on the beast in front of him.

Every one of my pack, besides me and Seth, were frozen with fright. I knew they hadn t expected this. They hadn t expected the size Louis would become and neither did I. But I had to do something. I ran toward Louis and growled.

Louis turned. I saw his big, black, beady eyes staring at me. He roared and flecks of spit flew from his lips. Disgusting creature. I lunged at him, and Louis struck me quickly with his large paw. I flew into the air backwards and landed with a thud.

Damn! This was one strong pup! I definitely didn t expect an offensive attack so quick, especially from a beast of that size.

Seth growled. It was his turn now. He jumped on Louis, and, at first, I thought it had worked. Suddenly, Louis threw him into the air. Seth landed on the ground with a yelp. He didn t get back up.

Seth! Leah cried out.

Louis heard her. He turned to Leah and roared.

Louis? Leah asked, staring at her imprint, tears falling down her cheeks, Louis, it s me. It s Leah. Don t you recognize me?

Louis roared again, and I leapt up. I was dazed, but I still was able to get in between Leah and my foe. Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of many people phasing. My fellow pack-mates around the bonfire had finally broken away from their fear. They ran up and surrounded Louis. All of them were now in their wolfish forms.

Louis turned his large head and looked at all of his foes. He whined and pushed his way through Embry and Quil and ran off toward the forest. Paul went to chase him, but I barked the order for him to stay back. When I made sure that Louis was gone, I phased back into my human self, as did the rest of my pack. Leah didn t care that there were a group of naked teenage boys near her. She only had tearful eyes for her brother, who was still in his wolf form.

Seth? she pleaded, rushing over to him, Wake up!

Seth stayed still for a moment. A long moment later, he whined, and blinked open his eyes. A collective sigh gathered around me. Seth staggered to his feet, then phased back into his human self.

Oi! Billy called by the fire, Is he okay?

I think so, I said.

Then how about you all get inside and get some clothes on, eh? Billy said, I don t need a group of naked guys on my land.

What about Leah? I asked.

Don t worry, Jacob, Billy said, I ll talk to Leah!

I nodded and helped Seth into the house.

Leah? I heard Charlie say, Can you help an old man into his house?

Hey, Jake, Paul said, as he and others followed me into my bedroom, I m sorry. I kind of didn t believe you were telling the truth about -- you know -- the werewolves.

Yeah, yeah, I said, Apologize later. Get some clothes on.

I had a rule with my pack. I kept some of their clothes at my house in case of emergencies like this. I found their clothes and handed them out.

Are you okay, Seth? I asked, after we got dressed.

Seth nodded.

It s just, he said, I didn t expect him to be so strong!

I know! Embry said, Did you see the size of that sucker?!

Of course I did! Seth said, I got knocked out by it, didn t I?

All right, you guys, I said, Meeting s over I guess. We did what I wanted us to do. Make sure you extinguish the fire before you go home. Seth, you can wait for Leah if you want.

Seth nodded, and I walked back into the front room. Billy was comforting Leah.

Why does this always happen? Leah said, tearfully, I f-find a nice boy, and he t-turns out to be a m-monster. Of course, this time he really was a monster!

Another sob escaped her lips.

Shh, Billy soothed her, I know.

You don t understand, Leah said, I ll never find someone like him again! He was my imprint. I ll be walking the world alone now! Forever!

She sobbed again. I couldn t believe my eyes. When did Leah become a damn drama queen?!

Damn, Leah! I said, shocked, Get yourself together!

Jacob Black! Billy scolded me, Don t you see how much she is hurting?

She s crying over spilled milk! I said, Dad, the love of her life is a damn descendant of the Remi Lunitari tribe! Don t you see? She s fraternizing with our enemy!

At that, a thought went through my mind. What would Bella and the Cullens say about this? The werewolves are indeed enemies of the Quileutes! Ha! Take that you bloodsuckers!

J-Jacob s right, Leah said, wiping the tears from her eyes, For once in his life, he s right.

Wow. I was speechless. This definitely wasn t the Leah I knew. What did romance do to her?

Louis is going to pay for what he did to me! Leah suddenly said, in an outrage.

I grinned. This was the Leah I knew. She walked over to the front door.

Do you hear me, Louis Grayson?! she said at the top of her voice, If it kills me, I ll make sure you pay for breaking my heart!

I rolled my eyes. She was still talking about romance. Yuck. Aw well. If that gets her mind on the right track, I was fine with it. It was very nice to have the old Leah back. Whatever that meant. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 War of the Name

Author s Note: I m not much of a fan of Jacob, but I need this for the story. This chapter starts about a couple hours before the last chapter ended.

Jacob s PoV

Thunder boomed in the clouds miles from La Push, but I could still hear it as plainly as if it was a crack from a matador s bull-whip. A storm would be here soon. I groaned, cursing the storm clouds. Just perfect. I was planning another bonfire, and a storm would totally ruin it.

Shortly after my pack and I left the Cullen s house the previous night, I planned an emergency meeting. I needed to talk to the Elders and the pack all at once. I needed to tell the story, and I didn t want to repeat myself. The plan was simple. Announce a special bonfire party. Knowing Leah, she would invite that werewolf-imprint of hers.

Leah, of course, didn t know her new boyfriend was a werewolf, but she was about to get a big surprise. I would be foolish to allow Louis to roam freely around the Quileute lands. I would have to reveal him for what he was. I was the Alpha of my pack, and I was definitely not a foolish man.

I didn t tell anyone, not even Bella or the Cullens, but I felt that it was my job to deal with Louis Grayson. I felt as if he was a spy. A traitor to Leah. A traitor to the Quileute tribe who was beginning to trust him. The more and more I thought about it, I realized that this is what Louis plan was all along. I knew then, and I felt foolish not to realize this before, that the werewolves knew exactly what the Quileutes were. Louis knew there was a chance that Leah could imprint on him, and he made sure that she laid her eyes on him.

I hoped that werewolves didn t know what the Cullens were, especially when it meant that it would put my friends in danger. If the werewolves found out there were vampires in the area, there would definitely be a war. People would get hurt. More normal, everyday humans would get hurt. I wouldn t let that happen in La Push. I wouldn t let it happen in Forks. I would have to do something about it.

But what? If what Bella told me was true, then only vampire venom could kill a werewolf. Hmmph. That figures. A vampire would have to save the day again. Well, I might not be able to kill the werewolves, but I definitely could hurt them. My mouth watered at the thought.

Hoping beyond hope that the thunder storm would only be a sound-and-light show, I gathered a bunch of logs and started the bonfire. As the fire started, I undressed, then tossed the clothes aside and phased into my wolfish form.

Hello? I said, Anyone there?

Hey, Jake!

Yes, sir!

It was Seth and Embry. I grinned.

Good. The emergency meeting is still on. I got a bonfire roaring. Embry, contact the rest of the pack and the Elders. Tell them to meet us in the field near my house. Seth, you find your sister. I want this done pronto guys! There may be rain coming.

What about Leah s boyfriend? Seth said.

Invite him too.

But Jake --

Just do it! Oh and guys? Please show up in your human form. We don t want to scare Louis. Yet.

Yes, sir!

Good. Part one of the plan was in the works. I phased back into my human form and put my clothes back on.

Thought I heard a fire going, my dad s familiar voice said.

I turned and noticed that Billy was rolling out of the house in his wheel-chair.

Yep, Jacob said.

Going to tell the pack about the werewolves? Billy asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows. I hadn t told Billy about that.

How do you know that? I asked.

Charlie, Billy said, simply.

Right. Charlie tells Billy anything. There were definitely pros and cons for being back in the good books with the Forks sheriff.

Do you know about Leah s boyfriend? I asked.

What about him? Billy asked.

I snorted. Billy hadn t heard everything then.

He s a werewolf, Dad, I said.

You let a damn werewolf roam my land! Billy yelled.

I didn t know he was a werewolf until Bella told me yesterday! I retorted.

I need to go tell Sue, Billy said, putting his hands on the wheels of his chair.

No! I said, quickly, Not yet. Leah s bringing Louis over tonight. She can t know Louis secret until I force it out of him.

Be careful, boy, Billy said, You don t know the stories of the werewolves.

And you do? I asked.

I know a lot more than you think I do, son, Billy said.

Right, I said, And yet I find it funny that you didn t know about Louis.

Watch your tone, boy! Billy said, his voice rough, You may be Alpha of your pack, but I m still Alpha of the family.

I laughed silently. Right. Some Alpha he is. Last time I checked, he was the one in a wheelchair.

You got company, Jacob, Billy said, nodding over my shoulder, And please keep an eye on that bonfire of yours. I don t need my land burned to a damn crisp!

I turned around. Embry, Quil and Paul, all in their human forms, were walking down the hill toward my house.

The Elders can t come, Jake, Embry said, I apologize, man. I tried everything.

I growled. Damn it. I felt my brilliant plan going down the toilet.

Did you tell them it was urgent? I asked, furious.

I just said I tried everything, didn t I?! Embry said, frightened.

Calm down, it s all right, I said.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, it was just fine. And I m a vampire. Ha! I groaned. This was not going how I wanted it to go.

I need to warn you, I said, Tonight is going to get kind of rough.

We re not frightened of some storm clouds, Jake, Paul said, laughing.

I m not talking about the damn storm! I said, sighing.

As soon as I said that, I heard a thunder clap a few miles away.

What s going on, Chief? Quil asked.

My friends, I said, We have a traitor on our lands.

Quil and Paul looked at each other. Both looked confused.

Leah s boyfriend is a werewolf, I said.

Cries of outrage broke out of Quil and Paul.

Calm yourselves! I said, As your Alpha, I order you not to say anything to Leah. All right? I ll handle this myself. Leah doesn t know that her boyfriend is a werewolf. And we are going to let Louis tell her. Tonight.

Why do you think he would do that? Quil asked.

Because if he doesn t, I said, I will beat him to an inch of his life.

Why can t we just kill him? Paul asked, popping his knuckles audibly on each hand.

Because there is only one way to kill a werewolf, I said.

Which is? Embry asked.

Vampire venom, I said, shrugging.

Quil snorted, and Paul spat on the ground.

So it leaves us defenseless?! Paul demanded.

I said we can t kill them, Paul, I said, I didn t say we couldn t hurt them.

Yeah, Embry said, Is the skin around your skull that thick?!

Quil laughed. Paul growled.

Paul, stop it, I ordered, Embry, leave him alone. Quil just shut up.

Guess who s here?! I heard Seth s voice ring out.

I looked up the hill. Seth, Leah and Louis had arrived.

Little red riding hood, Paul muttered, And the big bad wolf.

Quil and Embry snickered.

Boys, I warned, Go tend to the fire. Now.

You sure you can handle yourself? Paul asked.

What did I say, Paul? I grumbled.

Yes, your highness! Paul said, in the middle of a mock-bow.

I rolled my eyes and straightened myself up.

Welcome to the party! I said to Seth, Leah and Louis.

Excellent, Seth said, Bonfire! Where s the marshmallows?!

How long is this party going to last? Louis asked.

Why? I asked, in a taunting manner, Afraid of the dark?

Louis narrowed his eyes slightly, and I laughed.

Jacob, be nice, Leah said, Louis is just worried about the bad weather.

Oh, yes, I said, Of course, Louis, I m sorry. Believe me, I wish it was a clear moonlit night too!

I noticed that Louis avoided my eyesight.

Er, Leah, he said, We should get closer to the fire. It s getting kind of cold, eh?

Sure, Louis! Leah said, awestruck.

I rolled my eyes. As Leah and Louis walked toward the fire, I saw Louis look over his shoulder at me. I grinned when I noticed he looked kind of worried.

Hey, Louis! Paul said, as I made my way over to the bonfire, Are you hungry? I have some marshmallows and some S mores. You know, I bet if I looked hard enough, I could find some moon pies too!

Paul looked at me and grinned. I had to hand it to him. He could be funny when he wanted to.

Marshmallow would be fine, Louis said, stiffly.

So Leah, I said, We missed you at Bella and Nessie s party yesterday. Where were you?

Louis and I decided to have a little fun of our own, Leah said.

Embry and Seth looked disgusted. Paul and Quil snorted. Leah rolled her eyes at them.

You guys are so immature, she scowled.

Paul stuck out his tongue.

So, Chief! Embry asked me, What s on the agenda tonight?

Well, I said, I thought you guys would like to hear a little story first.

I turned and looked at our house.

Hey, Dad! I called.

A moment later, the front door opened. Billy wheeled out onto the porch.

What do you want? Billy asked, I m watching a game!

You know that story you mentioned to me briefly a little while ago? I asked.

Yeah, Billy said, suspiciously, Why?

Can you tell us the story? I asked, I mean. I would tell it if I knew it. But like you said, I don t know everything.

All right, Billy said, Help me over near the fire.

I walked over to Billy and started pushing his chair toward the fire.

So which one is he? Billy whispered, under his breath.

I knew Billy was talking about Louis.

The only one who isn t giving Leah her personal space, I muttered.

Louis had his arm around Leah. Leah looked thrilled.

Aha, Billy whispered, nodding, I hope you know what you re doing.

Just don t mention werewolves until the last bit of your tale, I whispered.

I moved Billy to where the firelight was fixed on him.

So, Billy said. You know, tonight is a really good night for a tale. I just wish it was a little less cloudy. Would have really set the mood, you know.

I sighed. My dad really needed to learn how to be a little more cautious, and a little less obvious.

I think most of you know, Billy said, That one of the names for the Quileutes are people of the moon. If you truly think about that name, then you might find it weird for a description for us. Like, you know, it doesn t really belong. Well, there is a good explanation for that. My story is called the War of the Name.

Billy let the name settle into his audience s minds.

You see, the Quileutes weren t always referred to as the people of the moon , he said after a moment, We had to earn that name. The former owners of the name were another tribe of natives. Most historians don t know of this tribe. They are of no relation to our tribe. The elders believe that their tribe is cousins of the Sioux Tribe, though I don t even expect most of the Sioux people know that.

I looked at Louis, who seemed immersed in the tale. I guessed that even he didn t know this story.

By the end of the tale, Billy said, You will know why very little is known about this tribe. The true name of the tribe is relatively unknown, and the Elders only refer to them now as the Migra, or in the common tongue, a migrant. These Migra were a powerful tribe. The Elders believed they were first formed under the bright moonlight, but of course that sounds a little silly if you think about it. But it would explain why they were once called the people of the moon . The Quileutes of the olden times realized that the Migra had very similar qualities to their tribe. A select few of the Migra s tribe members were taller than their normal companions. They were also stronger and faster. Well, as you know, a few of the Quileutes were also taller, stronger and faster than their normal companions.

He smiled at me and my pack.

Just like some of you are, he said, This proves that there is truth in this tale. Remember that. It will be another useful tidbit of knowledge for the end of the story.

I noticed, then, that Billy was looking at Leah and Louis when he said this last bit.

The Quileutes soon became afraid of the Migra tribe, he continued, Their fear turned into jealousy. Their jealousy turned into anger. The Quileutes wanted to make sure no other tribe was like theirs. So, they went on a journey. They confronted the Migra tribe. The Quileutes, as you know, are a peaceful tribe. They tried to overcome their anger. When they met up with the Migra, they ordered the tribe to leave and never return. If they refused, the Quileutes would attack in three days. Three days passed, the Quileutes got no response. They returned to the Migra s tribe. When they arrived, there was only a few people left. The Migras that stayed said that their fellow tribe mates had indeed moved away. The few that were left were there to make sure the Quileutes never found out where the tribe went. Our descendants took this the wrong way of course. The leader, the strongest of the tribe, attacked the man who spoke up. He killed him instantly. The others were afraid. They begged to make a deal. They would tell the Quileutes where the tribe went, and if they promised that they would never harm the Migra tribe, they would get a very special gift. The Quileutes agreed. The gift they were given was the name: the people of the moon . In exchange, the left-over Migras told them that the rest of the tribe moved overseas to what is now called Europe.

What?! Paul said, snorting, You said it was a war! That doesn t sound like a war. Where is all the violence? Are you telling me there was only one victim in this war?!

Oh, there were more victims, Paul, Billy said, You see, the Quileutes were vengeful. The remaining members of the Migra tribe were slaughtered as soon as they told the Quileutes where the others were.

That s horrible! Leah said, gasping, We re a peaceful tribe.

I know, Billy said, sadly.

So what happened to the rest of the Migras? Louis asked.

The Quileutes never found them, Billy said, The Elders believed they died out. But I believe that they flourished on and there are remnants of the old tribe still in the world.

Dad, I said, You said the Migra s true name was relatively unknown. Do you know it?

Oh, yes, Billy said, nodded, The Migra s true name is Remi Lunitari.

What does that mean? Seth asked.

The rough translation is Moonwolf, Billy said.

The common translation? I asked, winking.

Werewolf, Billy said, grinning.

Leah snorted.

Werewolves aren t real! she exclaimed.

Have you been listening to Billy s story, Leah? Seth asked, Billy said it himself that the story he told us was true!

Seth, Leah scoffed, Don t you think we d know if there were werewolves in the world?

Leah s right, I said, though I was taunting her, I mean you would think there d be some evidence, right? Perhaps some violent tales of murders, where the bodies were so damaged, they were unidentifiable?

Leah stared at me. I knew she had heard about the news stories.

Come on, Leah, Louis grunted, standing up, Story is rubbish anyway. Whoever heard of Native Americans that moved to Europe? Everyone knows that this country belonged, and will always belong, to the Native Americans.

When Louis said this, a thought sparked in my mind. If the werewolves were Native Americans, why doesn t Louis look anything like an Indian?

Louis and Leah started walking away from the fire.

Will you look at that?! Billy exclaimed, looking up at the sky and laughing, My story must have scared the storm away!

I looked towards the sky. The clouds were moving pretty quickly. Suddenly, everything got a bit lighter as the moon came into view. I watched as a ray of moonlight moved its way toward Leah and Louis. Suddenly, Louis stumbled, as the moonlight touched him.

Louis? Leah cried, What s wrong?

No! Seth said, Leah! Get away!

I didn t need Seth s exclamation to know what was happening. I immediately phased into a wolf, and felt my clothes tear away from me.

Damn! That was my good shirt too!

When I phased, I heard Louis scream. I watched in horror as he started shaking and growing right in front of my eyes. His whole body looked like it was sprouting away from the core of itself.

Leah! Seth yelled, Run!

Beside me, Seth leaped up and phased into a wolf mid-jump. He ran up to Leah, his paws barely touching the ground in his strides, and pushed her out of the way. Teeth bared, he stared at Louis, who was now completely transformed into a giant, hairy werewolf. I knew I couldn t let Seth get hurt. He was too busy defending his sister, that he might not have his full concentration on the beast in front of him.

Every one of my pack, besides me and Seth, were frozen with fright. I knew they hadn t expected this. They hadn t expected the size Louis would become and neither did I. But I had to do something. I ran toward Louis and growled.

Louis turned. I saw his big, black, beady eyes staring at me. He roared and flecks of spit flew from his lips. Disgusting creature. I lunged at him, and Louis struck me quickly with his large paw. I flew into the air backwards and landed with a thud.

Damn! This was one strong pup! I definitely didn t expect an offensive attack so quick, especially from a beast of that size.

Seth growled. It was his turn now. He jumped on Louis, and, at first, I thought it had worked. Suddenly, Louis threw him into the air. Seth landed on the ground with a yelp. He didn t get back up.

Seth! Leah cried out.

Louis heard her. He turned to Leah and roared.

Louis? Leah asked, staring at her imprint, tears falling down her cheeks, Louis, it s me. It s Leah. Don t you recognize me?

Louis roared again, and I leapt up. I was dazed, but I still was able to get in between Leah and my foe. Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of many people phasing. My fellow pack-mates around the bonfire had finally broken away from their fear. They ran up and surrounded Louis. All of them were now in their wolfish forms.

Louis turned his large head and looked at all of his foes. He whined and pushed his way through Embry and Quil and ran off toward the forest. Paul went to chase him, but I barked the order for him to stay back. When I made sure that Louis was gone, I phased back into my human self, as did the rest of my pack. Leah didn t care that there were a group of naked teenage boys near her. She only had tearful eyes for her brother, who was still in his wolf form.

Seth? she pleaded, rushing over to him, Wake up!

Seth stayed still for a moment. A long moment later, he whined, and blinked open his eyes. A collective sigh gathered around me. Seth staggered to his feet, then phased back into his human self.

Oi! Billy called by the fire, Is he okay?

I think so, I said.

Then how about you all get inside and get some clothes on, eh? Billy said, I don t need a group of naked guys on my land.

What about Leah? I asked.

Don t worry, Jacob, Billy said, I ll talk to Leah!

I nodded and helped Seth into the house.

Leah? I heard Charlie say, Can you help an old man into his house?

Hey, Jake, Paul said, as he and others followed me into my bedroom, I m sorry. I kind of didn t believe you were telling the truth about -- you know -- the werewolves.

Yeah, yeah, I said, Apologize later. Get some clothes on.

I had a rule with my pack. I kept some of their clothes at my house in case of emergencies like this. I found their clothes and handed them out.

Are you okay, Seth? I asked, after we got dressed.

Seth nodded.

It s just, he said, I didn t expect him to be so strong!

I know! Embry said, Did you see the size of that sucker?!

Of course I did! Seth said, I got knocked out by it, didn t I?

All right, you guys, I said, Meeting s over I guess. We did what I wanted us to do. Make sure you extinguish the fire before you go home. Seth, you can wait for Leah if you want.

Seth nodded, and I walked back into the front room. Billy was comforting Leah.

Why does this always happen? Leah said, tearfully, I f-find a nice boy, and he t-turns out to be a m-monster. Of course, this time he really was a monster!

Another sob escaped her lips.

Shh, Billy soothed her, I know.

You don t understand, Leah said, I ll never find someone like him again! He was my imprint. I ll be walking the world alone now! Forever!

She sobbed again. I couldn t believe my eyes. When did Leah become a damn drama queen?!

Damn, Leah! I said, shocked, Get yourself together!

Jacob Black! Billy scolded me, Don t you see how much she is hurting?

She s crying over spilled milk! I said, Dad, the love of her life is a damn descendant of the Remi Lunitari tribe! Don t you see? She s fraternizing with our enemy!

At that, a thought went through my mind. What would Bella and the Cullens say about this? The werewolves are indeed enemies of the Quileutes! Ha! Take that you bloodsuckers!

J-Jacob s right, Leah said, wiping the tears from her eyes, For once in his life, he s right.

Wow. I was speechless. This definitely wasn t the Leah I knew. What did romance do to her?

Louis is going to pay for what he did to me! Leah suddenly said, in an outrage.

I grinned. This was the Leah I knew. She walked over to the front door.

Do you hear me, Louis Grayson?! she said at the top of her voice, If it kills me, I ll make sure you pay for breaking my heart!

I rolled my eyes. She was still talking about romance. Yuck. Aw well. If that gets her mind on the right track, I was fine with it. It was very nice to have the old Leah back. Whatever that meant. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Why Me?

Leah s PoV

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. - Anonymous

That little punk was going to get it. No one, and I mean no one, breaks Leah Clearwater s heart and gets away with it. And what is worse, he used me! I was a puppet in the Grayson family s master plan! And I fell for it.

The worse thing, out of everything else, is that I had feelings for the smelly fur-ball. I thought I had finally found my imprint. Before Louis came around, I thought the concept of an imprint was stupid. An easy way for shape-shifters to find their mate. That wasn t love at all. That was cheating!

But then I saw Louis Grayson in the shopping center in Forks, and I fell in love. He was one of most handsome boys I had ever laid eyes on. One of the most beautiful souls to ever walk this earth. Definitely a lot better looking than those smelly, immature adolescents in La Push. And what was better is that he actually liked me! He didn t see me as just a pretty face! He didn t see me for just my body. Not like those idiot pups in my pack. He really had feelings for me.

Or I thought he did.

I felt violated. To make it worse, I had almost given myself to him. Because I am a she-wolf, my female urges are heightened ten-fold. I felt giddy around Louis Grayson. Only a few more days, and I would have been all his. I would have been his girl. I would have done anything for him, and anything he asked me to.

Yuck.

After I had discovered what Louis Grayson really was, it didn t take very long to realize what was going on. And I didn t need Jacob Black: Alpha Pup screaming in my ear to realize it either. I didn t find Louis in that shopping center that very first fateful day. Louis found me. He made sure that I had seen him. He made sure that I would fall in love with him. My inner wolf had fallen for his inner wolf. We were connected.

And now the thought of it disgusted me.

The only happy thought, was that I realized that because of this, that perhaps Louis Grayson wasn t my imprint. Maybe I just thought he was, because I fell for him and had never had those feelings for another boy before. Never.

For weeks on end, I thought I was one of those girls who were attracted to the same gender. The idea alone disgusted me. That whole concept was basically forbidden in my tribe. Especially for a shape-shifter. Shape-shifters were meant to find a mate of the opposite gender to continue the line, and breed the next generation of shape-shifters. Yeah. My destiny in this world was to be the mother of the next generation of smelly, adolescent, immature pups. One way or the other, I was destined to be used.

Like a filthy, dirty washrag.

Why me? Huh? Why was I the only wolf in my pack to fall in love with another wolf? To make it worse, that wolf turned out to be a werewolf: a disgusting monster and the enemy of my tribe! Was it because I was the only she-wolf in the pack? Was I doomed to be different? Why couldn t I have fallen in love with a human? Why couldn t I be the one who would fall in love with someone who, in turn, would be so in love with me that they wouldn t care that I was some kind of freak? I would have even been fine if my imprint was currently a smelly little toddler and I d have to wait years for them to realize they were in love with me.

But no. I had to fall in love with a werewolf!

Quil s imprint was a toddler, and the only way he could spend time with Claire was if he played babysitter. He would have to wait years for Claire to grow up and fall in love with him.

Jacob Black s imprint was the spawn of a vampire and who knew what else! It was true, that little bloodsucker had grown on me, and not just in size. She was a cute little runt. But she was destined to be Jacob s no matter how her Daddy hated it. That love story was written before Nessie was even born. Because of Nessie s condition, she would reach her peak age in just a few years. Jacob wouldn t have to wait very long at all.

Lucky Jacob. Lucky Quil. Cursed Leah.

---------------------------------------

After my little crying fit at Jacob Black s house, it was time for me to go home. Of course, I wasn t going to be alone on my little journey. Seth, my dear brother, would be escorting me home. But he wouldn t be the only one.

During my crying fit, Jacob had called his little bloodsucker friend and told her everything that had happened. He even had the nerve to call me a damn drama queen!

Remind me why I am still in this pack. Please?

Well, in the end, it seems Bella promised Jacob to make sure I wouldn t do anything foolish. Right. Thanks, Bella. You re a good friend.

And I m the queen of England.

Jacob escorted me and Seth home. He even came up with the dumb excuse of having to explain to my dear mother what had happened because his dear old dad made him promise. Right. I d like to tell his dear old dad what his brat thinks of him.

Quite a night, wasn t it? Seth asked, as he, Jacob and I made our way up the road, We ll be talking about this party for years. Too bad the Elders couldn t come.

Turned out better than I planned, Jacob said.

I stopped in my tracks. Hang on one moment. Something didn t smell right.

Wait, I said, What do you mean you planned this?

Oops, I heard Seth mutter.

You knew, I realized.

Leah, Seth said.

You knew Louis was a werewolf? I asked, Didn t you? Oh, my gosh. All these jokes about the weather and the moon pies.

In my defense, Jacob said, That was Paul who brought up the moon pies.

Billy s story, I said, It wasn t a damn coincidence that his story had to do with werewolves, was it, Jake?

I liked that story, Seth said.

Shut up, Seth, I said, staring at Jacob.

Everything made sense now.

It s your fault! I accused Jacob, my fury building up inside me.

It wasn t my fault the bloody beast transformed! Jacob said, I didn t plan on the moonlight showing up! Look, Leah, my plan was to scare Louis into telling you what he was. I didn t plan on him transforming!

You knew and you didn t tell me what he was! I screamed, Did you know, Seth? Huh?

I sort of knew, Seth said, in a small voice.

Oh, really? I said, And what if Louis didn t reveal his secret. Were you just going to let me hang around with him until he decided he was done with me?

No! Jacob said, I would have beat him to a bloody pulp before I let him touch you.

A disgusted expression formed on his face.

He -- err -- didn t touch you, did he? he asked.

Go to hell, Jacob Black, I growled.

Hey, Jacob said, Is that anyway to talk to the man who just saved you and your brother s life?

My fury exploded.

Man? I screamed, Man! You think you re a man, do you? You listen here, Black. You are an immature little pup! The only reason you re Alpha of this pack is because of your grandfather. Sam was right all along.

I could have punched Jacob then and there. But I owed Jacob. He was right about one thing. He did save me and Seth. Because of that, I owed him. I started walking off down the road.

Leah! Seth called after me, Wait up! Don t go alone! We re supposed to go home together!

I m not going home right now, Seth! I said, turning around, Don t follow me. That means you too, Jacob. I get one wrong sniff. Just one little inkling, and you will regret it!

I phased, feeling my clothes rip away from me as I turned into a wolf. I didn t care. I ran off into the woods, not caring where I went.

Leah? Seth s voice called out.

Go away, Seth! I growled.

Leah, I m sorry. Please don t do anything foolish.

Go home, Seth!

You ruined your favorite jeans, you know.

I don t care!

Silence. I thought Seth had broken the connection. Then

I ll see you later, then. Don t worry. I won t tell Mom where you went. I ll just tell her it s that time of the month, eh? She ll believe me. You always get moody around that time.

I growled and broke the connection with Seth. I was alone again, but I didn t care. I ran through the woods, ignoring my surroundings. It was just me and my thoughts. I grinned at the sounds of scampering rodents and screeching birds as they ran away from my fearsome strides. I felt free. I felt good. At that moment, I was queen of the forest. Most fearsome being to roam the land. No one out here to use me as their puppet. No one out here to taunt me. No one to try to make a move on me when they knew they didn t have a chance in the world.

And yet I wish I wasn t alone. I wish I felt loved again.

Not just parental love. My mother loved me because she had to. She loved me because she had nobody else in the world anymore besides me and my brother. She loved me because if she didn t, she knew she d go insane. And I loved her because I didn t want her to go insane. We needed to love each other. But that wasn t my kind of love.

I didn t want the love of a friend either. Especially not from friends who could betray me at any moment. Friends who felt they had to lie to me because I couldn t take it, or because it would make their plans in life work out for the best. Who needed friends if they were just going to hurt you?

I didn t.

I needed real love. The kind I could touch and could touch me back. The kind I had pleasant dreams and exciting fantasies about. I needed Louis. Or at least someone who was exactly like Louis in every similarity except one. The most obvious one. I needed someone who would treat me for who I was, and wouldn t turn out to be a monster, literally or figuratively.

At the thought of Louis, those big, black beady eyes came into my mind. I came to a screeching halt in the middle of that dark forest. Did I imagine those eyes. Or were they near? The thought scared me and excited me at the same time. Could Louis be near?

Suddenly, wonderful thoughts came into my mind. Perhaps this was all a dream. Perhaps I had dreamed the last few hours. Maybe Louis wasn t a werewolf. Maybe he was that same, extraordinary man I had fallen in love with. Because he definitely wasn t a boy. He may have looked like a boy in appearance, but every boy I knew was a immature, disgusting jerk. Louis was far from that. He was perfect. He couldn t have been a werewolf.

Because my perfect man wasn t a werewolf. He was a prince. He lived in a lovely castle, surrounded by beautiful trees and breathtaking landscape. My prince loved me, and cherished me. He made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world: a princess in a real-life fairytale. I was his beauty, and if he was a beast, it was only because of a curse. A curse I would break, and then we could live happily ever after.

I needed those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes, so dark they were almost black. I needed them to pierce into my soul. I needed that warm embrace. Without that love, I didn t feel warm anymore. I felt cold. As cold as a bloodsucker. I needed to feel warm again. There only one feeling that would do it.

My feet took off, as if I didn t control them. They led me deeper into the forest and I realized I was miles from home. I was probably out of La Push by now. Closer to Forks.

Closer to him.

Suddenly, my feet stopped. They wouldn t move another inch. I was frozen. I didn t know whether it was because of fear, or something else.

Then I heard it. A few yards away, I heard the sound of bushes moving. Was it just a rabbit? Or was it something else? A different noise made my fur stand on end. It was a growl. Not a animalistic growl either. A human growl. Someone had found me. I cursed the fact that I didn t bring my clothes with me. If I phased back into my human self, I d be bare naked. Open to the elements, and whatever else this black pit of a forest I was in had in store for me.

I was about to run, but my feet wouldn t let me. Suddenly, I saw him.

My prince.

Louis emerged from behind a tree and was staring right at me. It was dark, but my wolfish eyes could see him clear as if we were standing in daylight.

Well, hello little friend, Louis said in his wonderful, soothing voice, Stray from your pack?

I couldn t believe it. He was talking to me like I was a baby. Or did he not realize who I actually was? Did he think he was talking to a wolf? Or was he trying to trick me, and he knew who I was. I growled at my feet, wishing they would let me run.

Oh, you re scared, Louis said, I m sorry. Don t worry, I m friendly. Let s just say I know what it s like to be you.

Ha. Nice way of saying you re a werewolf, Louis.

Though, I wish I didn t, Louis said.

Huh? Okay, now I was confused. I stared at him, while he sat up against a tree stump.

I upset a friend of mine tonight, Louis said, I didn t want to.

I realized he was talking about me.

I didn t even want to be her friend at first, Louis said, But I got close to her. It felt really nice to be around her. You know, I think I was almost in love with her.

This wasn t helping my broken heart. I whined at the pain.

Have you been in love before too, girl? Louis asked, Did the wolf of your dreams break your heart?

You could say that.

Look at me, Louis scoffed, I must be going crazy. I m talking to a wolf, expecting her to be able to respond. Must be the wolf inside me, I guess.

I growled. I wished he would stop talking about the wolf inside him. It angered me.

Yeah, girl, Louis said, You heard me right. I m a wolf. A werewolf. There I said it to someone. You aren t the girl I wanted to say it too, but I guess you ll do.

Louis stared at me.

You are a beautiful creature, he said, Aren t you?

I couldn t believe it! Louis was hitting on me!

You have pretty eyes, Louis said, They kind of look like --

Uh-oh. Come on, feet. Now is your time to move!

Wait a second, Louis said, slowly, Nah, it couldn t be.

I sighed.

Leah? Louis asked.

I whined. I was trapped. What was I going to do? I was too frightened to go anywhere. Maybe I could fight him off. He wasn t a werewolf at the moment. I looked up in the sky. The clouds had returned and were pretty thick. Maybe there was a chance. But I couldn t move. Unless

I gulped. It was the only way. Here goes nothing. I phased back into my human form and stood up. I was extremely aware that I was completely naked in front of my ex-boyfriend.

Leah! Louis said.

Surprised to see me? I asked.

Er yeah! Louis said, his face red with embarrassment.

If I was going to survive this, I had to make it sound like I was still in love with Louis. Which was pretty easy, now that I thought about it. Because I was still in love with him. A part of him. The part that didn t want to kill me. I decided to use that for my benefit. I was going to have to use my girlish figure this time.

What s wrong? I asked, in a flirty manner, Oh. Yeah. I forgot to bring my clothes with me. Sorry.

Happens to me a lot too, Louis said, Why didn t you tell me you were a werewolf?

Because I m not.

Why didn t you? I retorted.

I thought I just did, Louis said.

That doesn t count, I said, You thought I was a normal wolf. Or did you?

Wh-what do you mean? Louis stuttered.

I rolled my eyes.

Well, I said, For one, you called me by my name. I hadn t revealed myself yet, had I?

Right, Louis said.

You know all along I was a shape-shifter, I said, Didn t you?

No, Louis said, I mean, my Dad--

Don t lie, Louis, I said, I know exactly what you are, and what you are descendants of. I was there when Billy told the story too, remember?!

I m sorry, Louis said.

Sorry? I asked, How could you do this to me, Louis? I loved you! And you used me.

Wait, Louis said, You love me?

Loved, Louis, I growled, As in not any more!

Louis frowned.

You re the first boy I ve ever loved, I said, I thought you were different. I thought you were better than those boys in my tribe. But I was wrong. You re worse! They re saints compared to you!

Because I didn t tell you I m a werewolf? Louis asked, Come on, Leah. We re supposed to be enemies! You re Quileute. I m Remi Lunitari!

I didn t know about that story until tonight, I said, And I didn t know what you were!

I wanted to tell you! Louis said, I don t like what I am! You think I have a choice? You think I like being a -- a monster? You think I like the fact that my father, my mother and my brothers and sisters are monsters?

You re a murderer, I growled.

Louis narrowed his eyes.

I wish you hadn t said that, he said.

My instincts told me to phase, and I did. Louis came running toward me. Was he crazy? He knew he had no match against me. Especially when I was the one in wolf-form!

I ran at him, teeth bared, and pounced. He ducked and rolled out of the way, just before I landed. Damn! He was fast, even in his human form! I turned and ran at him.

I don t want to hurt you! he said.

Right. I wasn t going to believe that.

I jumped and Louis ducked again. Before I knew it, I hit head-first in a large oak tree. I fell to the ground, dazed. Through my blurred vision, I saw Louis walk over to me. He frowned and kicked me in the head. All I saw next was darkness.

-  
When I came to, my head throbbed. It felt like a ton of boulders had fallen on me. I opened my eyes, and was blinded by a bright light. Was I unconscious all night? I shook my head to get my vision back and I quickly realized something was wrong. This light was too bright to be daylight. My eyesight came back to me completely, and I realized in horror I was in a small room. I was laying on a stone floor, and the walls around me were brick. As I got to my feet, I realized I was higher off the ground. I looked at myself, and realized I was back to my naked human-self again. Sometime during my unconsciousness, I had phased back.

I then tried to remember what had happened, and it all came back to me in a sudden wave. I had been roaming in the forest as a wolf when Louis had found me. At first he had realized I was a wolf, until he called me by my name, and I foolishly phased back into a human. I didn t run, like I should have, and instead talked to Louis. Maybe I had hoped to find a way to forgive him. Whatever happened, I realized he seemed threatened by me. I had phased back into a wolf and fought him. And I lost.

Louis must have carried me back to his house. That had to be where I was. Bile raised up my throat and I fought back the urge to vomit. What had I gotten myself into? Why didn t I stay with Louis and Seth? Why had I run off and gotten in this little predicament. No. A big predicament. Maybe Seth would realize I didn t come back and he would get the pack to search for me. When they couldn t find me, would they realize what must have happened.

I could picture Seth upset, wondering if I was dead or alive. I could imagine Jacob, and for one horrible moment, I could picture him worrying about me. Not as just a pack-mate, either. Before Jacob had found Nessie and imprinted on her, he was in love with Bella. But I also knew that he was in love with me as well. He just wouldn t admit it, because he was fawning over Bella, no matter how impossible his fantasy had become. For one horrible moment, I wanted to see Jacob come into this room and rescue me. I wanted to see him. If he rescued me at that moment, I would possibly proclaim my love for him.

Or not.

I looked around the room for a way out, and realized there was only one exit. A large metal door. I ran over to it, and tried to force it open but it wouldn t budge.

Trapped.

It was only then when I noticed there was something near the door. A pile of clothes and a plate of food. I wasn t hungry, at least for what my kidnappers had offered me. But I grabbed the clothes. There was everything from undergarments to a shirt and (I growled in disgust) a pink dress.

Yuck.

I started putting everything on. I definitely wasn t going to stand in this room naked. Who know what was going to come through that door? The bra was a little big for me, and the shirt was a bit too tight, but at least it was something. After a few moments of debating with myself, I put on the dress. Other than the color, it was pretty nice. It was only then that I hoped even Jacob wouldn t come through that door. He d never stop laughing at me if he did.

Suddenly, the door opened, and for a split second, a wonderful second, I thought Jacob had come to rescue me. It wasn t Jacob. It wasn t even Louis. It was Lyle Grayson. I d only met this guy once: a couple days ago at his party. Lyle shut the door and looked at me. I couldn t move again. Fear had won me over again.

Miss Clearwater, isn t it? Lyle said.

I didn t answer.

You and your friends upset my boy tonight, Lyle said.

So it was still sometime during the night.

Louis tells me that your friends joked around with him, Lyle said, Teased him.

Last time I checked, I said, Talking about the weather wasn t teasing.

She speaks! Lyle said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

Louis also tells me, Lyle said, That he actually had fun too. Your friend s father told him a story. Do you remember any of it?

I think you know exactly what the story was, I growled.

That s true, Lyle said, I do know.

I suppose you re going to tell me, I said, That everything Billy Black said was a lie.

Oh, it was the truth, Lyle said, Your descendants killed some of mine. That is very true.

I growled.

Get on with it! I said, What do you want with me?

Ah, yes, Lyle said, I was hoping you would help me with something. You see, I know how much you love your tribe. I know how much you don t want them to get hurt. I sympathize that. So, I promise I will leave your tribe alone if you tell me one thing.

Which is? I asked.

Where are the vampires currently residing? Lyle asked.

So that s what this is all about. The Vampires. I tried to keep my face straight.

Vampires? I asked, in a shocked tone, There s no such thing!

I assure you there is, Lyle said, And I think you knew that already. So I would like you to tell me where they are.

I don t know any vampires! I snorted.

Hmm, Lyle said, That wasn t exactly the answer I was looking for. I ll let you think about my question for a while. Then I ll be back, and for your sake, I hope your answer is different.

Lyle left with inhuman speed and shut the door before I could even move. I growled. I had to get out of here. I had to warn the vampires. But how? From where I was standing it looked like there wasn t any way out.

Why me? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Don t Kill The Messenger!

Author s Note: A few reviewers have given me questions I need to answer. First of all, some of the content I did in Leah s PoV may have been out of what Stephanie Meyer had in mind. I forgot some of the stuff with Leah, like she was in love with Sam for a while. I m trying to keep this canon as much as possible, but sometimes it is hard, especially since I only read the whole series once. I ll try my best. Another reviewer asked if I could do Edward s PoV. At the moment, I don t know, but maybe for future chapters. Thanks for all your wonderful comments so far. I really liked them. This chapter will be in two PoVs.

Jacob s PoV

It was a very restless night. I hadn t told my father that Leah had run off before I could escort her back to her mother s house. Seth must have told his mother that Leah would be home shortly, and she must have believed him, because we hadn t received a call from her all night. We hadn t received any calls at all. Billy assumed everything was fine and dandy, and he wheeled off into his bedroom shortly after I returned to the house.

I was feeling very tired, but I couldn t sleep. I was, surprisingly enough, worried about Leah. Why had she run off like that? Didn t she realized that we had done a favor for her?! That werewolf would have torn her to pieces if I hadn t saved her! And if Louis hadn t transformed tonight I don t know what I would have done. Leah wasn t going to believe that werewolves existed, and she definitely wasn t going to believe Louis was a werewolf. No. Everything that happened tonight needed to happen.

So why had Leah run off? And where did she go? Seth or Leah would have contacted me if she came back home. So she might still be out running around. But where? Should I go look for her? Would she attack me if I tried to find her?

Bah! She wanted to be left alone. Let her run off that steam. I didn t care.

Or did I?

To be honest, I did care. I cared enough to phase in and out countless times during the night, hoping Seth or Leah would contact me someway: be it telephone or mind connection. I was stark naked throughout the whole night. It was embarrassing, but at least I was in the privacy of my own home. It was better than wasting a bunch of clothes just because I felt the need to phase every few minutes hoping for some contact. Even a hey dude! What s up! would have been nice. Even a threat would have been nice.

In my human form, I switched through channels. I couldn t find much. Late-night talk shows and comedy shows. We don t have much in the way of a cable connection out here in La Push, and satellite television is almost worthless with the weather we get around here. So it was very boring. I almost wanted to go to sleep to pass the time.

In fact I did.

I woke up at the sound of a telephone call. I shook myself awake and cursed silently at myself for sleeping, then picked up the telephone.

H-hello? I asked, yawning.

Jacob! Seth s voice said, Thank god! Where ve you been? I ve been trying to contact you for an hour. I almost decided to go to your house and force open the door.

I fell asleep, Seth, I said, What time is it?

Five in the morning, Seth said, That s not important. Jake. We have a problem.

What? I asked, wide awake now, Leah? Where is she?

That s the problem, Seth said.

Seth, just say it! I said, through my teeth, holding back a curse.

Leah s been dog-napped, Seth said.

I almost dropped the phone.

What?! I asked out loud, How do you know?!

She met Louis in the forest halfway between here and Forks, Seth said.

But how do you know? I asked.

Louis is here, Seth said, Mom doesn t know. She s still asleep. Louis came to my window.

What does he want?! I asked.

I ll give him the phone, Seth said, Hang on a moment.

Pause.

Hello? Louis unmistakably European accent said.

Louis, I growled, Where is she, you son of a --

Whoa, doggy! Louis interrupted, Hang on a moment.

You tell me where she is, I said, Or I swear to --

She s at my house, Louis said.

Your house? I asked, Why would she be there?

Because she met with me in the forest, Louis said, Didn t you hear anything your mutt-friend told you?

You kidnapped her? I asked.

Look, mate, Louis said, I didn t want to do it.

Then let her go! I said.

I can t! Louis said, My father has her.

What do you mean he has her ? I asked.

Jake, you can be so dumb sometimes, Louis said, Look. Leah s in our cellar at the house. Don t worry, we re treating her well.

You better! I growled, One hair off her head and it will be your head!

Didn t I tell you I don t want to hurt her?! Louis asked, Look, I want Leah to go home as much as you do. That s why I need your help.

Why would I want to help you? I asked.

Because my father wants to kill your tribe and your vampire friends, Louis said.

Vampire friends? I asked.

So you do know the vampires, Louis said.

I didn t say that, I growled.

Yes, you did, Louis said, Look. I don t want anyone to get hurt.

Right, I said, Like you hurt those people and their pets?

That wasn t me! Louis said, That was my parents! You must understand. I am like the outsider in my family. I don t want to be a werewolf. I don t want to be a murderer. I just want to be normal. I want to have a normal life. I want to have a normal family. Well, as normal as we can get.

I know what this is about! I said, You love Leah, you son of a --

Yes, Jake, Louis said, I love her. More than anything. She is the most beautiful girl I ve ever met.

I scoffed.

I can t believe you don t see that, Louis said, You ve been her mate forever.

I m not her mate! I growled.

Her friend, Jake, Louis said, Her friend. That s what I meant.

Oh, I said, So get on with it. What do you want me to do about it?

I want you to rescue Leah, Louis said, Look, I ll help. When it is my time to guard the cellar, I ll help get her out.

Your father will know it was you, I said.

You think I don t know that, Louis said, That is what this is about. I want my family to stop what they re doing. They don t need to kill anyone else. I want to help you get rid of them.

You mean kill them? I asked, shocked.

I heard an audible sigh come from Louis.

They are still my family, mate, he said.

I m not going to lay down if they try to attack me, Louis, I said.

Of course not, Louis said.

Then why do you want me to contact the vampires? I asked, Only vampire venom can kill you guys.

I know that, I said, And my father knows it. That is why he wants to kill the vampires.

So why should I risk their lives and bring them to your house? I asked, Not to mention risk your family s lives.

So you care about my family now? Louis asked.

No, I scoffed, But you do. And if your family attacks my pack or the vampires, then the vampires will kill them.

So we make sure that doesn t happen, Louis said.

Yeah, I said, Like that will happen.

Look, Louis said, I know what my plan is. Leah will get out safely. But it means that I have to go with her. I can t return to my family. What I m saying is: if I do this, I m a part of your pack now.

Ha, I laughed, Good luck with that. I m not talking about me. I mean you think my pack will want to be buddies with you, especially with what has happened in the past few hours?

That s your job, Louis said, Talk to your pack. Talk to the vampires. My guard duty starts at ten-o-clock this morning. Good luck.

Louis? I said, Louis!

He left, man, Seth s voice said, Damn that dude is fast.

Did you hear all of that? I asked.

Yeah, Seth said, And I think it s a good idea.

Louis has a thing for your sister, Seth, I said.

I know, Seth said, But, hey, if he is on our side, then I have to like the guy.

Yeah, I said.

Is he on our side? Seth asked.

We ll find out at ten-o-clock this morning, I said, I need to call Bella. You contact the pack. Don t let your mother find out. Okay?

I know what to say, Seth said, Don t worry about that.

See you, later, I said.

Good luck, man, Seth said.

I hung up the phone, then picked it up again and dialed Bella s cell-phone.

-  
Bella s PoV (A few minutes earlier)

It had been a rough night. Nessie was asleep in Edward s old bedroom in the house. Edward had found a nice, comfortable bed and brought it up to his room last night. Nessie would have slept in the cottage, but Edward and I weren t in the cottage at the moment.

Edward and I, and the rest of the Cullens, minus Nessie, had been sitting in the living room all night, discussing the near future. Carlisle didn t go into work, and would have only gone if there was a real emergency. From our discussion over the last few hours, this is what I had come up with:

The Graysons were real, genuine werewolves. We still didn t know how many werewolves there were, only that four had revealed themselves. The Graysons now knew there were vampires in the area. They just didn t know who we were. The werewolves were descendants of an old Native American tribe, the Remi Lunitari, who had been, in a sense, kicked out of North America. Lyle Grayson was a loyal follower of the Remi Lunitari, and wanted his revenge on his tribe s enemies: the Quileutes.

Jacob and his pack now knew about the werewolves. In fact, they knew more than I did. They knew what it was like to fight one. They knew how big Louis was, how strong he was, and how fast he was. This also meant that the Graysons knew that the Quileutes knew they were in the area. Confused?

Yes, it was very confusing to me too.

Our discussion had gone everywhere during the night. My father even was discussed. According to Charlie, the Seattle police would be in the area before too long. It wouldn t be too long before the werewolves discovered this too. Carlisle guessed that they would get spooked, and there would be more blood on the hands of Forks, Washington and its people. All because of a renegade pack of werewolves hell-bent on revenge.

Every thing we discussed had a good explanation.

The people and pets who had been killed were done so because the werewolves needed a food source. That man in Kalaloch was killed because he had no pets. In Clearwater, the owner of the cocker spaniel was unlucky. It probably only would have been the dog, but the owner was there. So both were killed. Both humans were killed most likely because the Graysons screwed up and let them be discovered. They couldn t let anyone realize there were werewolves in the area. That witness in Beaver got very lucky. Carlisle was about to call Charlie and get that witness in Beaver into protective custody, but that would cause awkward questions. And Charlie already had enough on his plate.

It didn t take long after that discussion when I realized that Charlie was in danger. He knew Lyle. If Lyle had been killing people who discovered his identity, it wouldn t take long before he discovered that Charlie knew. It was then that Esme decided she would keep Charlie in close surveillance.

I immediately knew that Esme wanted to do this, because she would have no part in the already foreseen battle between us and the Graysons. Alice had no need to foresee this. It was already set in stone. If there were werewolves in the area, they would have to leave or die. We couldn t let them stick around, especially when they had already killed people.

The only thing now that everybody hadn t discussed was when this was going to go down. It would have to be soon. When the Seattle police came to town, it was going to get unpredictable. It wouldn t be too long before the Seattle police started their investigations. This would lead to a lot of people. Carlisle expected that we would have some serious questions coming our way

Charlie will do something about that, I said, Right? I mean he knows we didn t do anything. And he knows about the werewolves and the Quileutes.

Bella, Carlisle said, You have to realize that Charlie can t talk about any of that. He has to make up another explanation.

Oh, I said, Right. So what do we do?

We have to go along with it, Carlisle said, And --

Carlisle, Edward said, We can t just let this keep going. The police are going to find out about the werewolves one way or another. The Graysons can t let that happen. There is going to be more bloodshed, and this time it will be Seattle police.

That is what I was going to say, Carlisle said, We have to make sure they are gone before too long.

I agree, I said, One way or another. If this keeps up, Forks is going to be a big story.

Not just that, Carlisle said, With Forks getting so much attention, we re going to have more trouble than we want.

What do you mean? I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

The Volturi, I realized.

The more and more people who come into Forks, Carlisle said, The more chance there is for them to discover who we are. The Volturi won t let this continue for long.

But, I said, If the Volturi come, won t that just increase the chances of our discovery.

Exactly, Carlisle said, And they will do everything they can to make sure that doesn t happen. And it doesn t necessarily mean them staying in Volterra.

I realized what Carlisle had meant.

We have to do something, I said, Soon.

Well, I believe we are all agreed on that, Carlisle said.

Suddenly, my cell-phone rang. Again, I expected it to be Charlie.

Hello? I said.

Bells, said a voice.

I sighed. It was Jacob again.

Jacob? I said, What do you want? It s five-o-clock in the morning. Shouldn t you be asleep?

We have much bigger problems then the future bags under my eyes, Jacob said.

What s wrong? I said, Wait. I ll put this on speaker. I got the whole family here.

I was about to suggest that, Jacob said.

I pressed speaker and put the cell-phone on the table.

We re all listening, Jake, I said, What s wrong?

Leah s been kidnapped, Jacob said.

What?! I asked.

By who? Edward asked.

The Graysons, Jacob said, Leah ran off away from Seth and I when I was escorting them home. She went off into the forest, and apparently ran into Louis somewhere between here and Forks.

Louis? I asked, I ll kill him!

Hold your horses, Bells, Jacob said, There s more. I talked to Louis. It turns out he wants to help us.

Excuse me? I asked.

Leah is in the cellar in the Grayson s house, Jacob said, Lyle is holding her there. Bella, he knows about you. Well, he sort of does. Louis knows I m friends with vampires. I don t know if Lyle knows that. Anyway, apparently Louis thinks Lyle wants to kill you guys and my pack. He kidnapped Leah just to find out who you guys are. He only knows there are vampires in the area. He doesn t know who you are.

Yeah, I get that, Jake, I said, So what else did Louis say? What do you mean he wants to help us?

Believe it or not, Jacob said, Louis said he actually loves Leah. I was shocked. I mean I don t know how he could believe Leah would still love him. You didn t see her when she realized Louis was a werewolf. As far as I know, Leah wants nothing to do with Louis, except to get her revenge on him.

Get on with it, Jacob, Edward said.

Oh, right, Jacob said, So, anyway, Louis wants to free her. He also knows that when he does this, he won t be able to return home. So he thinks he will just be a part of my pack. I don t know where he came up with that one. Apparently his family takes turns guarding the cellar. Louis starts guarding it at ten-o-clock this morning. That is when this is going down. He wants my pack, and you guys to be there, just in case things get rough.

I don t know about this, Jacob, Carlisle said, It sounds like a trap.

Yeah, Esme said, We don t know Louis. How do we know he is telling the truth?

Love makes a person do crazy things, I said, Believe me, I know.

Edward smirked when I said that.

It does sound like a trap, though, I said, The Graysons don t know who we are, Jacob. Maybe this is just to lure us in.

Yeah, I know, Jacob said, Can t you get your future-teller to see what happens?

It doesn t work that way, Jacob, Alice said, I can t see werewolves.

Oh, well that helps a lot, Jacob said, sarcastically, So what should we do?

Do you think we can trust Louis? Carlisle asked.

I might be going out on a limb here, Jacob said, But yes. Louis said he never wanted anyone to get hurt. His parents were the ones who killed those people and their pets.

So Lyle s wife is a werewolf, Carlisle said.

Sounds like it, Jacob said.

Which means the whole family are werewolves, Carlisle said.

Sounds like it, Jacob repeated, Louis says when he does, this he will be a traitor to his family. An outsider to them now. An enemy.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Carlisle said.

Exactly, Jacob said.

Or a bigger enemy, Emmett said.

Can t get much bigger than the werewolves, Rosalie said.

Thanks, Jacob, Carlisle said, We ll talk about this.

See you at the Graysons at ten? Jacob asked.

That s what we are going to talk about, Carlisle said, Goodbye, Jacob.

Carlisle looked at me, and I nodded. I picked up the phone.

Bye, Jake, I said into it.

I then turned off the phone.

So what do you think, Carlisle? Edward asked, Is it a trap?

Either way, Carlisle said, We can t let Leah die because we didn t do anything. Especially when Leah is being held prisoner because Lyle wants answers from her. We re a part of this now. The war has begun. Agreed?

I agree, I said.

Yeah, Edward said.

Jacob s pack may be smelly wolves, Alice said, But they are our smelly wolves.

I m with Alice, Jasper said.

I ll do anything to get rid of those werewolves, Emmett said.

Everyone looked at Rosalie.

It s a trap, I just know it, Rosalie said, But what the hell? We haven t had this much fun in months!

We looked at Esme.

You know how I feel about this, Esme said, I won t be a part of the war, but I ll help. I ll keep an eye on Charlie.

That s all I ask, I said to her, Besides, you can keep an eye on Nessie as well.

Esme nodded.

Jacob said Louis won t be ready until ten, Carlisle said, It gives us time to prepare.

I nodded, but I was still worried. Rosalie was right. This was probably a trap. I wasn t too sure if I could trust Louis. What was bigger to him? Family or love? Did he love Leah more than he loved his family? And what would happen if he did ally with us, then realize Leah didn t love him back? Would he turn on us again?

This was going to get very interesting. 


End file.
